Mask of ANBU
by kristoper21
Summary: AU.ANBU Naruto. apakah kau pernah melihat dibalik wajahku ini, penuh akan kebohongan...apakah kau tahu ? yang kau lihat selama ini hanya topeng...bukan diriku sebenarnya. STRONG naruto BUT NOT GOD-LIKE! (berarti dia kuat tapi bukan dewa yang bisa ngalahin semua musuh)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Anak Sma mau coba coba klaim. **MIMPI !**

* * *

"**NARUTO!"**

teriak Sakura yang melihat salah satu teman timnya terhempas ke pohon dan jatuh. Sakura tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana. Saat ini dia hanya membeku tak bergerak. Tidak bergerak karena takut yang menghampirinya saat ini. Bagaimana tidak? Seorang wanita berambut panjang dengan lidah yang panjang juga datang menghampiri mereka. meskipun mereka dapat menahan sementara serangan dari perempuan tersebut tapi tetap saja mereka tidak bisa menandinginya. Namun di suatu waktu, sang wanita itu membuka wajah yang terusaknya dan nampakklah wajah pria yang sangat menyeramkan.

"kukuku... sekarang bocah itu sudah pergi. Sasuke-kun kau akan menjadi milikku.!" Dengan pernyataannya tersebut. pria tersebut memanjangkan lehernya dan bergerak seperti ular menuju Sasuke. Sasuke yang tidak bisa bergerak akibat lukanya dan kecepatan pria tersebut. Pria ular tersebut pun menancapkan taringnya ke leher sasuke, dari bekas gigitan tersebut keluar sedikit darah, namun dari luka gigtan tersebut muncul simbol tato berbentuk 3 tomoe. Sasuke hanya bisa berteriak kesakitan akibat hal yang dilakukan pria tersebut.

"kukuku...Sasuke. jika kau ingin kekuatan datanglah padaku, yang kuberikan padamu hanya sebutir dari apa yang bisa- **KUGH!"** pidato persuasif pria bermata ular itu berhenti akibat kaki yang meghantam mukannya dengan kekuatan yang tidak bisa dikira oleh pria tersebut.

'_seperti tendangan Tsunade..'_ itulah yang ada dibatin Orochimaru saat dia terlempar menghantam dan menghancurkan pohon dalam penerbangannya.

"sudah cukup.." terdengar suara yang cukup dikenal oleh Sakura dan Sasuke saat mereka melihat penendang Pria ular tersebut.

"tidak kusangka buronan **kelas S** bisa berada di tempat ini..." kata sosok tersebut lagi tapi dengan nada dingin. Yang sangat berbeda dengan apa yang sering mereka dengar.

"Naruto..."

"Haruno bawa Uchiha pergi dari sini ! dan menuju langsung ke tower,"

"Tapi-"

"itu perintah Haruno ! kalian hanya akan menjadi beban ! " teriak Naruto dengan nada dingin, tidak ada lagi muka bodoh atau bercanda di sosoknya. Saat ini Naruto bagaikan orang berbeda dengan sosok yang sebelumnya. Yang sekarang Naruto memiliki mata yang tajam dan dingin dan muka serius yang tak pernah di lihat sakura selama ini.

Mendengar perintah tersebut, Sakura pun mengangkat tubuh Sasuke yang sudah pingsan terlebih dahulu, dan melompat dari pohon ke pohon. Mata Naruto yang melihat kepergian dua anggota timnya pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke pohon terbelah, atau tepatnya pada orang yang berada di pohon tersebut.

"kukuku...tidak kusangka kau bisa menendangku seperti itu bocah kyuubi, sangat berbeda dengan perlawananmu yang tadi. Apakah kau menjadi serius ?" ucap Orochimaru dengan nada seperti terkesan.

Naruto pun menaikkan telapak tangannya dan dari 5 jarinya keluar api yang berbeda warna. kemudian Melihat perutnya; tepatnya segelnya yang diotak-atik oleh orochimaru dan menempelkan jari berapinya kesegel tersebut seraya berkata.

"**KAI!" **sesaat setelah Naruto mengatakan itu, segel yang berada diperut Naruto kembali Normal sedia kala, meskipun Naruto sedikit bersungut dari rasa sakit saat membuka segelnya kembali tapi dia tidak menunjukkannya. Naruto pun melihat Orochimaru dan berkata.

"tidak kusangka kau mengincar Uchiha terakhir Orochimaru.. dan tidak kusangka lagi kau mengincar anak-anak untuk kepuasan sakitmu. Orochimaru, pengkhianat desa Konohagakakure, kelas S, anggota dari tiga legendari Sanin. Berkhianat akibat ketahuan bereksperiment yang melewati batas. " Ucap Naruto dengan nada serius. Matanya selalu memperhatikan mata Orochimaru.

"kuku.. tidak kusangka kau mempunyai Informasi seperti itu. tidak ada genin yang seharusnya tau mengenai informasi klasifikasi seperti hal tadi. Biasanya yang memiliki Informasi seperti itu adalah Jounin atau... ANBU..." sebut Orochimaru dengan nada sedikit terkejut di belakangnya. Benar-benar mengabaikan ejekan yang dikatakan oleh anak berambut Pirang tersebut.

"**KAI" **ucap Naruto Dengan itu pakaian Naruto yang sebelumya berwarna jingga memudar digantikan satu set Armor ANBU lengkap dengan topeng yang bergantung di lehernya, di lengan atasnya muncul Tanda tato, yaitu tato yang menandakkan seseorang sebagai ANBU.

"Kukukuu! Ternyata benar kau itu anggota ANBU, dan sepertinya lagi proses menyamar menjadi genin. Dan sekali lagi kukatakan Tidak kusangka Monyet tua itu masih punya otak untuk menjaga Uchiha terakhir ...tapi gagal juga kukukuku..."

Mata Orochimaru pun melihat Naruto atau lebih tepatnya tempat sebelum dia menghilang. Matanya pun melebar dan dengan cepat menghindari ayunan kunai yang mengarah pada titik berbahaya pad tubuhnya. Namun Naruto mengetahui serangan tiba-tibanya gagal pun menambah chakra pada kakinya dan melompat dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju Orochimaru. dan bertarung menggunakan Taijutsu melawan Orochimaru.

***CRASH!* **satu pohon tidak beruntung hancur ketika bertemu dengan kepalan Naruto.

Melihat Naruto yang menggunakan Taijustsu pun membuat Orochimaru hati-hati, akibat tidak mau menerima pukulan super Naruto.

_'apakah dia murid tsunade?'_ Tapi tidak mungkin. Tsunade sudah pergi jauh dari desa selama belasan tahun. Orochimaru pun melihat sisi Naruto yang terbuka dan melancarkan sebuah tendangan kearah terbuka tersebut. Namun setelah berhubungan Kontak dengan badan Naruto. Naruto pun berubah menjadi kumpuan asap .

'_kage bunshin!'_ batinnya. Telinganya pun mendengar teriakkan jurus dari atasnya.

"**jurus seribu bayangan kunai"**

Dari lemparan satu kunai Naruto berubah menjadi puluhan Kunai yang terbang dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju Orochimaru. Naruto yang melihat orochimaru yang tidak bergerak dan menerima serangannya tanpa menghindar bukannya senang tapi malah berubah menjadi semakin berhati-hati. Tentu saja dalam pikirannya kelas S tidak mungin kalah begitu bukan ?. jawabannya pun terbukti benar ketika Orochimaru yang terkena Banjir kunai tersebut, badannya berubah menjadi lumut.

Merasakan kedatangan dari belakangnya Naruto pun membalikkan badannya dan menaikkan kedua tanganya membentuk posisi x untuk bertahan. Naruto menggeritkan giginya saat menahan kekuatan dari tendangan Orochimaru. namun usahanya gagal ketika Orochimaru terbukti lebih kuat dan akhirnya dia dengan Ahli pula Naruto lompat terbalik dan menancapkan kakinya ke pohon dengan Chakra dan melihat Orochimaru dengan mata dingin. Naruto pun menggerakan kedua tanganya membentuk beberapa segel dengan kecepatan yang membuat orang hanya bisa melihatnya hanya kabur. Orochimaru yang melihat ANBU menyamar membuat Jurus pun dengan cepat melakukan segel dengan kecepatan sama dengan Naruto.

"**elemen api; raungan Naga api !"**

"**elemen tanah; dinding pencakar langit"**

Dari mulut Naruto keluar api yang membentuk Naga raksasa terbuat dari api yang menuju Orochimaru dengan raungan kecepatan tinggi. Berniat menghancurkannya..

Dari tanah disekitar Orochimaru, Naik dinding tanah tebal dan tinggi yang melindunginya dari serangan Naga api. Kedua jurus tingkat tinggi, baik dari tingkat kehancurannya maupun dari tingkat pertahanannya saling berbenturan dan mengeluarkan suara ledakan keras.

Pohon dan lahan disekitar area tersebut bisa dibilang hancur tanpa dikenali, berbeda dengan yang sebelumnya .

Mata Naruto mencari kesegala arah, mencari sosok kehidupan yang akan muncul tiba –tiba, dan matanya menajam saat melihat dari kejauhan muncul sosk dari tanah tanpa luka atau goresan, dialah orochimaru. Orochimaru yang baru keluar dari tanah tersebut juga menatap Naruto dengan Mata tertarik dan dengan senyum tidak baik yang tertempel di wajahnya.

Melihat Naruto yang sudah tidak ada lagi dipohon tersebut, harus melompat jauh menggunakan tambahan chakra mengindari ayunan kunai dari belakangnya.. dan mendarat di dahan pohon cukup jauh dari Naruto. sejujurnya dalam batin Orochimaru; kecepatan Naruto tersebut tidak wajar, dari observasinya dari tadi dia berkesimpulan kecepatan Naruto sama dengan **Shunshin . **yang digunakan Para Ninja untuk muncul dari satu tempat ketempat lain dengan kecepatan tinggi, hanya sedikt orang yang menggunakan shunsin dalam pertarungan akibat kelemahannya yang hanya bisa muncul ke satu tempat setiap penggunaan dan harus menggunakan segel tangan untuk menggunakannya setiap satu kalinya. Banyak orang salah paham akan shunshin dan berkata bahwa itu adalah jurus teleport. Sebenarnya Shunshin hanya jurus yang membuat Tubuh bisa menggunakan kecepatan tinggi untuk pergi kesuatu tempat. Orang yang hanya bisa menggunakan teleport adalah Yondaime hokage, Minato.

Salah satu yang paling hebat menggunakan shunsin adalah Shisui dari clan Uchiha. Yang termasuk prodigi dalam Ninja konoha, kontrol dan kehebatannya dalam pempraktekkan Shunshin dalam pertempuran membuatnya mendapat julukkan "**Shisui no Shunsin"**, karena kecepatannya. Dan Shisui merupakan orang tercepat kedua setelah Yondaime Hokage di Konoha, namun sayangnya Shisui akhirnya mati juga, dan yang memegang orang tercepat di konoha sekarang adalah Maito Gai saat menggunakan pintu gerbang.

"kukuku..katakan apakah kecepatanmu itu menggunakan Shunsin?" tanya Orochimaru dengan ingin tahu.

"kurasa kau benar, Kecepatanku berdiri pada Shunsin yang sudah sangat kukuasai tanpa menggunakan Segel Naruto dengan nada serius agar tidak memberikan informasi yang terlalu berlebihan tentang kecepatannya.

Dan sebaiknya menyerahlah Orochimaru.. tim bantuan sudah dekat ke tempat kita berada." Ancam Naruto.

Mendengar itu pun membuat ekspresi jengkel muncul di muka Orochimaru, benar saja dia bisa menghadapi beberapa serangan ANBU sekaligus tapi dia harus menggunakan kekuatan sesungguhnya dan tentu saja membuat Desa akan mengetahui kedatangannya.. dan hal itu dia tidak akan mengambil resiko.

"kukuku... sepertinya kita harus berpisah dari sini Naruto-kun. Sampai jumpa lagi..kukuku" Dengan Tawa mengerikan yang mengikuti dari mulut Orochimaru. dia pun tenggelam dalam tanah dan menghilang. Naruto yang melihat kepergian Orochimaru hanya bisa bersumpah serapah dan mencoba mencari keberadaan Orochimaru namun tidak berhasil. Orochimaru sudah kabur jauh dari tempat kejadian..

"Hokage harus tahu seekor ular masuk ke Desa kita." Dengan itu Naruto pun Shunsin ke tower untuk berkumpul kembali dengan Timnya dan melapor ke Hokage. Tidak lupa memasang kembali Ultimate genjutsu pada badanya yang langsung tertupi kembali dengan pakaian Jingganya.

Tidak jauh dari tempat tersebut, seorang pengawas wanita berambut keunguan melihat kejadian dari awal dengan mata terkejut. Tidak disangkanya anak idiot yang ditemuinya awal tadi bukan seperti yang kelihatannya. Memang benar kau harus melihat kebawah permukaan sebelum menentukkan seseorang.

**Bersama Orochimaru**

Orochimaru muncul dari tanah dengan perlahan, tidak lupa dengan anak buahnya yang berkacamata menunggunya disitu dengan sabar.

"apakah berhasil Orochimaru-sama?" tanya si kacamata.

"kukuku... tentu saja Kabuto, tinggal menunggu waktu saja. Tapi sepertinya kita menemui halangan..." Ucap Orochimaru dengan wajah kesal.

"maksud Tuan?" tanya Kabuto

"sepertinya informasimu tentang Uzumaki Naruto salah kabuto dan aku sangat kecewa .." Ucap Orochimaru dengan wajah marah.

"tapi—"

Bantahannya pun berhenti saat melihat tangan kiri tuannya yang gosong akibat terbakar. "ini bekas petempuranku dengan Naruto-kun.. tidak kusangka monyet tua itu masih cerdik..."

* * *

**Ahhh! Frustasii gw. Tau tau! Gw sudah ada cerita dua biji belum dilanjut sudah bikin yang baru. Pasti loe kesal?. Mah tapi mau apa lagi !? ga baik nulis cerita kalau kehilangan ide ntar ceritanya jadi cendol. Lagipula ni chapter sudah lama jadi lumut di folder. Yaaaa... gw publish aja. Ga tau mau lanjut atau ga ...**

**Tergantung pada loe .**

**Pairing: Naruto X? And no. Its not a YAOI. THIS FIC STRAIHGT FOREVER.**

**Yo yo!Killer Bee here!**

**Flying like a bee...**

**C'mon Review this fict with all your heart.**

**I will gladly accept that with open heart..**

**.**

**..**

**...**

**Yehh i know that lame but we must try right ? right ?!**


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER : yang gw claim cuma sempak yang menempel di badanku selama seminggu.

* * *

Hiruzen melihat lagi pada dinding, atau lebih tepatnya pada Foto para hokage yang terpajang dengan gagahnya. Hashirama senju Hokage pertama dengan senyum bijaksananya, Tobirama Senju Hokage kedua dengan tatapan dinginnya, Dirinya sendiri pada masih muda sebagai Hokage ketiga, dan terakhir Namikaze Minato Hokage keempat.

Melihat Foto tersenyum Minato itu membuat senyum sedih muncul di wajahnya. Meskipun dalam usia yang muda, Minato harus mati akibat serangan Kyuubi dan menyegelnya kepada Anaknya sendiri. Meskipun dia tahu kalau Minato mengorbankan anaknya sendiri demi penyegelan merupakan hal yang tidak manusiawi. Dia tahu, tahu bahwa Minato terlalu berwibawa untuk mengorbankan anak orang lain, dan memilih menyegelnya pada darah dagingnya sendiri, yaitu Uzumaki Naruto.

Matanya pun serasa memandang jendela dengan sengaja seakan ingat akan masa lalu, satu rahasia yang tidak diketahui oleh warga Desa Konoha saat ini, rahasia mengenai Naruto itu sendiri.

Uzumaki Naruto, memang tidak ada yang mengetahui statusnya sebagai Anak Hokage keempat, hal tersebut dirahasiakan agar musuh-musuh ayahnya tidak datang untuk membunuh satu-satunya legasi dari Yondaime dan hal ini hanya diketahui oleh 3 penasehatnya dan beberapa orang penting lainnya. Apalagi Iwa yang mempunyai dendam mendalam akibat kekalahan memalukan yang mereka terima saat perang Ninja ketiga jika sampai bocor ada keturunan dari Yondaime bisa jadi perang antar Desa dan hal tersebut ingin dihindari Hiruzen. Dan hal itu sudah dirahasiakan selama 15 tahun. Mengapa Hiruzen merahasiakan ini adalah, akibat Desa Konoha yang masih dalam proses penyembuhan dari serangan Kyuubi.

Dan itulah satu lagi yang dirahasiakannya lagi dari desa yaitu mengenai Naruto. Saat ini dia sudah berusia 15 tahun, 3 tahun lebih tua daripada Ninja generasi yang baru-baru ini.

Naruto merupakan sosok yang mudah ditebak oleh para desa, jika kau menanya siapa Naruto dijalan-jalan Konoha, mereka akan mengatakan "Naruto itu orang idiot, mengerjai orang-orang saja pekerjaanya, atau Dia Ninja yang akan mati duluan akibat pakaiannya yang 360 derajat berbeda dengan Ninja sesungguhnya yang memilih warna lebih bersatu dengan alam." Dan seterusnya...

Tapi semua itu salah...semua itu hanya bohong, hanya topeng yang melindungi sifat Naruto sebenarnya...

Naruto Uzumaki, ANBU sejak berumur 10 tahun. Misi kelas; 20 rank B, 19 rank A, dan 15 rank S dan gagal 1 kali saja yang membutuhkan membunuh orang penting Dunia. Dan sekarang menyamar menggunakan salah satu segel dari Clan Uzumaki yang menutupi tubuhnya dengan Ilusi tingkat tinggi yang tidak bisa dipatahkan dengan cara apaun kecuali dengan teknik mata Mangekyo milik Uchiha. Dan sudah membaur dengan kelas genin selama 2 tahun dengan sifat orang bodoh untuk mengecoh orang-orang.

Naruto bisa dikatakan adalah orang berbakat, tidak ...Naruto adalah orang genius. Dia sudah berlatih dari kecil, dan dilatih salah satu orang yang membuatnya hati-hati. Shimura Danzo. Meskipun dia tidak ingin memberikan Naruto kecil pada orang seperti dia. dia tahu hal ini harus dilakukan demi kepentingan Desa, itulah kutukan yang harus diterima Jinchuriki setelah mereka disegel dengan bijuu.

Meskipun Naruto diikutkan dengan program latihan Danzo, Hiruzen sudah membuat perjanjian sebelumnya mengenai Naruto bahwa; Naruto tidak akan menjadi boneka seperti anggota ROOT lainya dan akan memiliiki emosi sendiri, kedua Naruto tidak akan dipasang segel apa-apa oleh Danzo, dan ketiga Naruto akan bebas masuk bagian Ninja apa saja seperti yang diinginkannya. Dan Danzo melakukannya dengan senang hati dan berkata..

"demi kepentingan Desa, aku akan mebuat legasi dari Yondaime menjadi Ninja hebat dari latihanku. "

Sejujurnya Hiruzen sudah tahu mengenai aktifitas Danzo dibelakangnya mengenai ROOT dan lainnya, namun dari sisi kebenarannya, ROOT diperlukan untuk menjaga keamanan desa dengan melakukan misi yang berbahaya sampai bisa dibilang misi bunuh diri. Karena dunia Ninja itu bukan permainan.

Dunia ninja itu adalah dunia yang mengerikan, dunia yang Kotor dan penuh kelicikkan.

Naruto menerima semua latihan yang diberikan oleh Danzo dengan penuh hati. Meskipun Naruto akan pingsan karena dia tidak kuat, dia selalu melanjutkannya hingga dia bisa dn menjadi salah satu elite ANBU Desa ini dengan kode nama FOX. Impian Naruto dri kecil adalah untuk melewati Ayahnya menjadi Ninja terkuat.

Hal itu membawa senyum diwajah tua-nya, meskipun Naruto memiliki sifat genius dari ayahnya namun Naruto mendapat semangat dari Ibunya.

Dan bisa Dibilang juga Naruto sangat pintar berActing, sampai mengkelabuhi Ninja elite seperti Kakashi dan yang lainya, bahkan Hiruzen pun bisa bilang tidak percaya akan Keterampilan Naruto dalam bersadiwara bagaikan orang idiot.

Alasan Hiruzen membuat Naruto menjadi genin adalah untuk memperhatikan kondisi Uchiha terakhir; bagaimana kondisi mental dan lain-lainya dan Hiruzen juga sudah memberikan misi

**Bunuh Uchiha Sasuke jika terlihat kejanggalan seperti ingin mengkhianati Desa.**

Namun disamping itu, Hiruzen hanya memberikan misi ini agar menjadi Rekreasi bagi Naruto, liburan untuk Naruto dari gelapnya menjadi bagian ANBU. Hiruzen tidak ingin melihat cucu angkatnya tersebut menjadi depresi akibat hal gelap seperti itu, meskipun Naruto menolak pada awalnya, pada akhirnya setelah melewati pembicaraan panjang Naruto akhrinya menerima Misi mudah ini dengan senyum tulus di wajahnya.

Jadi melihat seorang ANBU dengan topeng rubah tiba-tiba muncul dan berlutut menghadapnya tidak akan membuatnya terkejut lagi.

"FOX ..ada apa?" tanya Hokage dengan serius.

"pertama Hokage-sama ada berita penting yang harus aku berikan padamu, sendiri.." Ucap Naruto dengan nada serius.

Mendengar nada besi dari ANBU Fox tersebut membuat Hiruzen menaikkan alis mata, dan menyuruh ANBU yang bersembunyi pada bagian tertentu pada kantornya tersebut. Pada awalnya ANBU bersiaga sesaat melihat sosok orang yang baru datang, namun menurunkkannya dengan seketika setelah melihat topeng ANBU yang baru datang tersebut. Melihat sosok ANBU fox merupakan kebanggaan sendiri dari para ANBU yang lain, melihat legenda ANBU sendiri merupakan salah satu impian mereka saat masuk ANBU. Fox merupakan Ninja Konohagakure yang terkenal di Dunia Ninja setara dengan Itachi sebelum menjadi pengkhianat.

Jadi saat Hokage mereka menyuruh mereka pergi, mereka melakukannya dengan senang hati. Percaya tidak akan ada apa-apa selama ada ANBU legendaris.

Melihat para ANBU nya yang sudah pergi, Hiruzen Sarutobi pun mengalihkan pandangannya kepada ANBU yang masih berlutut tersebut.

"ada apa FOX? Mengapa kau sampai perlu memakai pakaian ANBU-mu, bagaimana dengan ujian chuninmu ?"

"kalau ujian chunin, aku sudah mengirim klon darah menggantikan diriku, dan saat ini sudah menunggu di ruang tunggu bersama Haruno Sakura dan Uchiha sasuke." Jawab Fox dengan nada serius.

Clone darah adalah versi lebih kuat dari Kage bunshin yang menggunakan darah dan Chakra para pengguna lebih banyak, beda dari jenis kage bunshin biasa, Blood Clone atau klon darah memiliki durasi yang lebih lama dari pada yang kage bunshin, dan juga Blood clone lebih tahan dipukul dan hanya menghilang jika menerima luka fatal seperti dijantung atau ditusuk.

"mengapa aku menemuimu sekarang adalah berita penting yang harus kusampaikan secara langsung kepada Anda.."

"apakah berita tersebut..?"tanya ingin tahu Hiruzen.

"Orochimaru, buronan kelas S, ditemukan di hutan kematian."

"apakah kau yakin Fox, bahwa mantan muridku tersebut berada didesa ini?" tanya Hiruzen dengan Nada sedikit tinggi, berbagai emosi terlintas dalam emosinya ketika Naruto mengatakan Orochimaru berada didesa ini.

"saya yakin 100 persen, saya gagal melindungi Uchiha sasuke dari serangannya dan menyebabkan Uchiha Sasuke terkena segel kutukan dari Orochimaru. meskipun saya bertarung dengannya. Dia pada akhirnya kabur tanpa jejak." Jawab Naruto dengan sedikit bersalah pada ucapannya.

"sial... dia mendapatkan Sasuke. Sudah cukup dengan Anko sekarang dia mengincar Sasuke Uchiha."

"apa yang harus kita lakukan Hokage-sama ? apakah kita perlu membatalkan Ujian ini ?" tanya Naruto dengan sedikit resah. Bagaimana tidak ?

"kita tidak bisa berbuat gegabah Fox. Bagaimana caranya kita harus tetap melanjutkan ujian ini. Aku ingin kau mencari tahu lagi tentang apa yang direncanakan Orochimaru pada saat ini, kita tidak bisa membiarkan aibku di masa lalu seenaknya seperti ini. Jadi kembalilah ke Tower dan bertingkah seperti biasa." Ucap Hiruzen dengan melihat kaca jendelanya, mata tuanya menjadi dingin bagaikan es.

"baiklah..."

Dengan hormat terakhir, Naruto pun shunsin dari ruangan Hokage tersebut dan melanjutkan misi menyamarnya.

**Tower**

Setelah dua hari berlalu, semua Genin yang telah bisa melewati Hutan kematian berkumpul di tengah tower. Saat Naruto melihat beberapa tim yang bisa lulus dari ujian tingkat kedua. Selain dari timnya, tim lain seperti tim 8 dan lainya telah berhasil lolos, termasuk juga tim 9. Tim Kabuto juga terlihat(Naruto sudah curiga dari awal). Tim suna lulus, dan juga tim Oto.

"untuk semua orang yang dapat bertahan sampai saat ini, aku ingin memberi selamat kepada kalian karena telah melewati tingkat kedua Ujian Chunin tadi." Anko memulai, memecah suasana diam tersebut." sekarang aku ingin kalian mendengarkan Hokage-sama yang akan menjelaskan tentang Test ketiga!" teriak Anko sesekali mellihat Hokage, dan sesekali melihat Naruto yang bertingkah bodoh tersebut.

Sang Hokage pun mulai berbicara," sebelum itu, saya ingin menjelaskan sesuatu hal kepada kalian; ini berkepentingan dengan maksud sebenarnya pemilihan Ujian Chuunin,Ujian Chuunin ini ..."

Dan seterusnya, (kalau ga tahu apa yang diomongin Hokage.. amit amit loe).

"Jadi kenapa harus membahayakan nyawa kita ?" Tanya Kiba yang lagi kesal seperti anjing.

"Kekuatan sebuah negara adalah kekuatan sebuah desa, kekuatan sebuah desa adalah kekuatan para Shinobi, dan Kekuatan Ninja sesungguhnya para Shinobi ... hanya lahir dari pertarungan yang mempertaruhkan nyawa," Hokage mengatakan dengan suara serius." Ujian ini ada hanya karena adanya pertarungan pertaruhan nyawa. Pertandingan ini bukan hanya pertandinganmu tapi juga pertandingan antar desa untuk mempertunjukkan kemampuan desamu."

Hokage hendak melanjutkan Pidatonya namun seorang Jounin dengan wajah pucat muncul disampingya.

"(kough)..sebenarnya Hokage-sama..(kough)... bisakah kau membiarkanku menjelaskan tentang hal ini kepada..(kough).. genin?

Sarutobi pun mengangguk dan mengambil langkah kedepan dan membiarkan pria sakit tersebut berbicara kepada genin.

"selamat datang..(kough).. Namaku Hayate Gekkou dan aku adalah Juri dari(kough)(kough)... tingkat ketiga dari ujian Chuunin." Hayate berbicara, batuknya yang sangat banyak saat berbicara membuat Orang yang melihatnya berpikir apakah pria ini cocok bekerja.

"karena banyaknya tim(kough).. yang lulus dari ujian kedua, dan karena banyaknya penonton pada tingkat terakhir maka penyisian seperti ini diperlukan untuk memotong jumlah peserta , kita tidak mau kan membuat malu melakukan pertandingan sampai (kough) subuh?"jelakan Hayate dengan canda kecil dibelakang penjelasannya.

"jadi jika ada yang ingin mengundurkan diri sebelum penyisihan ini dimulai, tolong angkat tangan anda..."

"permisi Juri, aku mengundurkan diri." Yakushi Kabuto mengangkat tangannya."Chakra ku saat ini seangat sedikit dan aku kehilangan pendengaran telinga kiriku, aku takut aku tidak bisa bertarung pada saat ini."

"Yakushi Kabuto.." Hayate pun mulai menulis sesuatu dikertas dan mengangguk."oke, kau boleh pergi."

Dengan itu Yakushi Kabuto keluar dari balkon namun tidak sebelum Naruto dan Hokage bertatap Mata, kemudian Hokage pun menggerakan jarinya menyuruh anggota ANBU menangkapnya segera dengan diam-diam. Pada akhirnya Hayate bertanya apakah ada lagi yang ingin mengundurkan diri, namun tidak ada dan menyuruh para peserta yang tersisa menaiki tangga menunggu Nama mereka di sebutkan di papan elekronik.

* * *

**Uchiha Sasuke Vs Akado Yoroi.**

Meskipun masih merasa sakit akibat efek samping dari segel kutukan, namun Sasuke dapat memenangkan pertandingan dengan usaha cukup keras dengan cara Rock-lee, dan kemudian dibawa Kakashi pergi.

**Aburame Shino vs Zaku Abumi.**

pada awalnya Zaku menyerang Shino dengan serangan tekanan tinggi udara, namun bisa dihindari Shino menggunakan serangganya, Shino kemudian meyelipkan beberapa serangganya kepada lubang yang berada di tangan Zaku dan merusaknya dari dalam dan membuat Zaku kalah dari pertandingan.

Kemudian para medis datang membawa tandu dan mengangkat Zaku untuk diberi pengobatan.

**Temari vs Tenten.**

Saat pertandingan Tenten membuka gulungan kertas dan dari kertas tersebut keluar ratusan senjata dari segala macam yang menuju Temari, namun Temari dapat menangkis semua senjata dengan kipas Anginnya, dan akibat kehabisan senjata Tenten akhirnya kalah, dan mendapat ejekkan dari Temari bahwa dia tidak cocok menjadi seorang Kunoichi.

**Haruno Sakura vs Yamanaka Ino.**

Dengan pembukaan pembicaraan dan saling ejek yang menghabiskan waktu belasan menit dan membuat para spektator ngantuk akhirnya mereka saling berkela—tidak paling tepatnya berantem dengan masalah Sasuke. Ino menggunakan jurus merasuki Sakura untuk menyerah, namun Sakura dapat mengeluarkan Ino dari tubuhnya melalui Inner Sakura.

Dan akhirnya mereka berdua kalah dengan tonjokkan satu sama lain dimuka. Para spektator hanya Sweatdrop melihat pertandingan antara dua Fan-girls tersebut.

Sepertinya mereka berdua butuh pukulan untuk bangun dari dunia mimpi. Jika mereka bersifat seperti itu terus, bisa dipastikan mereka akan mati jika ada peperangan.

**Dosu kinuta vs Tsurugi Misumi. **

Tidak perlu ditanya lagi, pemenangya Dosu Kinuta.

**Hyuuga Hinata dan Hyuuga Neji**

Seperti di canon, Hinata dan Neji berkelahi dengan menggunakan Juuken, pada akhirnya Hinata kalah dan sebelum Neji memukul bagian jantung Hinata, dia sudah dihentikan oleh para Sensei.

(Takdir. NEJI)

**Rock-lee vs Sabakuu garaa.**

Yoshh dengan semangat masa mudaku. Capeee... ngapaian sih gww nulis pertandingan yang sudah diketahui para pembaca?

**Uzumaki Naruto vs Inuzuka Kiba**( kuku... tidak ada batasan, hantam terus)

"ah... kita dapat yang mudah Akamaru, orang seperti dia hanya sebentar saja bertahan." Teriak Kiba dengan senangya, meskipun Dia mendapat tatapan dingin dari gurunya akibat perkataanya.

Sedangkan diatas tangga dengan Kurenai dan Kakashi(sudah kembali dari penyegelan).

"maaf Kakashi, sepertinya memang muridku yang akan menang." Kata Kurenai dengan sedikit nada maaf, namun kita tidak bisa menyalahkannya.. karena dalam Batin Kurenai, meskipun Naruto memiliki semangat yang tinggi namun dia kurang pengetahuan dengan jurus.(wajar,)

"mah..mah.. tidak perlu begitu Kurenai-san, Naruto itu orangnya tidak terkira, bisa saja dia memenangkan pertandingan ini." Jawab Kakashi sambil membaca buku pornonya(sebenarnya ni orang cocok jadi guru gak sih?)

Naruto yang melihat Namanya dipanggil pun langsung lenyap dari tangga penonton dan muncul dengan seketika bersamaan dengan daun-daun yang mengelilinginya sebelum muncul. Hal tersebut tentu membuat Para guru terkejut akibat seorang Genin menggunakan Shunsin yang seharusnya diajarkan pada seseorang pada waktu chuunin.

Guru yang lain pun melihat Kakashi seakan bertanya apakah ada hubungannya dengan dia, namun Kakashi juga melihat kejadian tersebut dengan mata terkejut, dan mereka tahu Kakashi tidak tahu.

"ahh si dobe pamer!" ejek Kiba dengan sifat kekanakan.

Namun Naruto hanya menatap Kiba dengan tatapan Kosong seakan tidak peduli. Karena banyak hal yang terlintas pada pikirannya saat ini, dan sekarang bukan waktunya bermain-main bagaikan orang Idiot. Dia mempunyai banyak pekerjaan.

"mulut lancangmu itu suatu saat akan menjadi kejatuhanmu Kiba, apakah gurumu tidak pernah mengajarkan tata krama padamu, meskipun kau diajarkan kurasa kau akan tetap bersifat sebagai anjing liar kelaparan, meyedihkan..." Ucap Naruto dengan seriusnya.

"pantas saja sifat Hinata sepeti itu dan sifatmu seperti Anjing musim kawin seperti itu, jika muridnya begitu apalagi Gurunya. Menurut observasi ku terhadap Gurumu. Aku hanya bisa bilang Kurenai tidak cocok menjadi seorang Guru, sifatnya yang lembek itu membuat kalian lemah. Yaa... aku tahu dia itu baik, namun di dunia Ninja yang penuh darah ini aku bertanya Apakah kebaikan bisa menyelasaikan apa saja di Dunia Ninja ? huh.

..

Seluruh peserta hanya terdiam ketika mendengar Naruto yang dari tadi diam mengatakan kata-kata kasar yang berbeda jauh dari kepribadiannya. Kurenai yang berdiri hanya bisa mendengat perkataan Naruto tersebut seperti tusukan jarum. Yang lain hanya memandang Naruto dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"ku..RANGG AJAR ! "teriak Kiba yang berlari berniat memukul Naruto dengan gaya bertarung milik keluarganya. Sesaat sebelum mnengenai muka Naruto. Naruto menggeserkan sedikt kepalanya dan membiarkan pukulannya meleset. Naruto pun mengeluarkan tangan kirinya dan memukulnya tepat di perut Kiba. Dari belakang Kiba serasa nampak tekanan Pukulan Naruto.

Kiba yang merasakan kekuatan pukulan Naruto hanya bisa mengeluarkan tangisan sakit saat terlempar beberapa meter.

"Kugh...Si..all kau Naruto." Rintih Kiba yang merasakan pukulan Naruto tersebut.

"dan lagi kesalahanmu Kiba, apakah kau terpancing begitu saja dengan omongan yang kukatakan?, apakah kau tidak pernah diajarkan menenangkan tempermu saat menghadapi jenis musuh dengan senjata omongan. Jika tidak... kurasa kau lebih Idiot dariku." Ucapan Naruto serasa tusukkan pedang yang menusuk harga diri Kiba yang diajari seperti anak amatir.

"ah..ha.. jangan omong kosong kau Naruto, akan kehajar kau dengan Kekuatanku sesungguhnya..Akamaru!" teriak Kiba sambil memanggil Anjingnya dan memberikan sebuah pil yang membuat anjingnya berubah warna dan membentuk diri sebagai kiba.

"terima Naruto GATSUGA!"

Kedua Kiba tersebut melompat ke udara dan berputar dengan kecepatan tinggi kearah Naruto, seakan mereka berdua bagaikan tornado yang siap menghancurkan lawannya.

Naruto yang pada saat terpojok pada dinding tersebut, hanya sweatdrop, betulan nih?

Jika tidak bisa bertahan mengapa tidak menghindar?, dengan teknik Shunsinnya Naruto lenyap dengan kecepatan tinggi dan muncul kembali dibelang Tehnik kiba dengan kedua tangan berada dikantongnya. Sedangkan Kiba yang masih berputar tersebut menghantam dinding dengan kepalanya..

Kepala berputar+dinding= pingsan.

Itulah rumus yang digunakan Naruto saat melihat Kiba yang membuat retakkan sebesar 2 meter dengan kepalanya dan akhirnya pingsan.

Namun hal tersebut berbeda dengan para Jounin yang melihat kecepatan Naruto tersebut dengan tanda tanya dan bingung, tentu saja mereka terkejut juga dengan kecepatan Naruto yang menurut si gila latihan berwaran Hijau, Gai. Dia mengatakan bahwa kecepatan Naruto sama dengan kecepatan Lee saat buka gerbang.

Hanya satu didalam pikiran para penonton saat melihat keanehan Naruto yang kepribadiaannya berbalik 360 derajat tersebut. dari sifat dan kemampuan Naruto.

'_**Siapakah kau Naruto Uzumaki?'**_

Sedangkan pada seotang remaja dengan muka seperti tidak pernah tidur, rambut merah, mata panda dan pembawa gentongan pasir hanya ada satu kalimat dalam pikirannya.

'_sabar..sabar Ibu, Darah... darah Uzumaki Naruto akan menjadi milikmu...'_

* * *

**Zzzz, gw ga ada yang mau dibilang. Ni chapter bisa dibilang kurang bermutu di mata gw sih...kenapa?**

**Gw menulisnya di saat berburu-buru dan kurang pengetahuan akan Jurus-jurus para Ninja(lupa dah anime Naruto kecill,... hiksz)**

**Tapi tetap reviewlah dan jika ada pertanyaan silahkan pm gw. Langsung gw jawab.**

**Jadi bisa dibilang ni chapter**

**Gaje, typo bertebaran dll. Ga ada waktu mutik**

**REVIEW MAS, KELANJUTAN FIC INI BERGANTUNG PADA LOE.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: cape gw nulis ni disclaimer**

**AN: tahu ga chapter sebelumnya ada yang janggal, ada pertarungan yang ga gw tulis T_T.**

**Bisa dibilang ni ga chapter ga ada action deh, mau buat drama begini deh hasilnyee...**

**BEHH GA USAH BASA-CENDOL, NI CHAPTER 3...**

* * *

Setelah pertandingan antara Kiba dan Naruto berakhir. Juri muka pucat tersebut pun memanggil para peserta yang berhasil menang untuk mengambil Bola kecil yang berada di sebuah Kotak, Bola tersebut berisikan Nomor urut dan Lawan yang akan mereka hadapi.(sama saja dengan yang di canon)

Naruto yang telah mengetahui Nomor urutnya tersebut pun hendak beranjak pergi, namun sebelum ia bisa melangkah lebih jauh dari balkon, Kakashi dan Kurenai pun muncul di hadapannya. Kakashi dengan ekspresi bingung dan ingin tahu, Kurenai dengan Ekspresi yang bisa dibilang kesal dan marah, meskipun dia cukup baik menyembunyikannya tapi dari gerakan tangannya, Naruto tahu emosi yang saat ini berada di pemilik Mata berwarna Rubi tersebut.

"Naruto, kita perlu bicar—" mulai Kakashi.

"berhenti Hatake kakashi. Tidak ada omong kosong yang kita perlu bicarakan. Dan satu informasi lagi. 1 minggu dari sekarang, akan ada pertemuan antara semua Jounin dan Hokage dan ini adalah masalah penting mengenai keamanan Desa. Jadi diharapkan Kau dan Kurenai-san datang tepat waktu. Jika tidak..."Ucap Naruto dengan Nada tidak boleh dilawan dan dingin. Dan sekali lagi Kakashi membeku mendengar perubahan dalam sifat Genin periangnya.

Namun sebelum Kakashi bisa membalas perkataanya, Naruto pun sudah menghilang dengan lembaran daun megiringi kepergiannya.

Dalam kedua Batin Jounin tersebut, Sifat Naruto perlu dipertanyakan kepada Hokage, namun dalam satu sisi, mengapa Naruto mengetahui informasi perkumpulan Jounin? Apakah Hokage yang memberitahukannya? Tapi untuk apa Genin diberitahu informasi seperti itu ?

otak Kakashi berputar-putar saat hanya memikirkannya. Mungkin nanti malam dia akan menerima semua keanehan pada Hari ini. Dan lagi pula dia ingin memberitahu kedatangan Orochimaru pada penyegelan Sasuke sebelumnya kepada Hokage.

Sementara itu dengan Naruto. Saat ini dia sedang berjalan menuju Apartemennya, Mengacuhkan tatapan dingin yang diarahkan kepadanya oleh sebagian penduduk. Meskipun mereka terkadang menatapnya dingin akibat Kutukannya, namun dia tahu, tidak semua orang seperti itu diDesa ini.

Mereka memperlakukan Naruto sama dengan Orang lain meskipun ada sedikit keanehan, namun itu wajar. Tentu saja para penduduk generasi Tua tahu mengenai kutukan Naruto namun akibat Hukum yang diberlakukan Hokage mengenai status Naruto hanya bisa mengikutinya. Tentu saja mereka tidak bisa menyalahkan Naruto sebagai penyebab Kematian ratusan orang pada waktu itu, yang mereka salahkan adalah apa yang berada didalam perutnya. Mereka tidak sebodoh itu menyamakan Naruto dengan Kyuubi.

Mereka bisa mebedakan Antara Scroll dan isi Scroll. Meskipun terkadang menatap Naruto dengan pandangan seperti itu, namun dihati mereka Naruto juga sebagai pahlawan yang menahan Kyuubi, mereka hanya masih berkabung dalam kesedihan belasan tahun tersebut.

Naruto pun akhirnya sampai di Apartemennya, meskipun Apartemennya kecil. Dia selalu membersihkannya. Jadi wajar saja jika apartemen Naruto bersih terus. Kemudian Naruto bergega menutup pintu dan Jendelanya. Melihat dia sudah sendirian. Naruto kemudian melepaskan segel Genjutsu yang menutupi badannya. Dan kembali berubah menjadi wujud remajanya dan pakaian ANBUnya. Bisa dibilang Naruto bagaikan pinang dibelang dua akibat kemiripannya dengan Ayahnya.

Yang membedakannya adalah rambutnya yang lebih dipotong pendek dan 3 garis masing masing dipipi yang tidak terlihat dari jauh, tapi kalau dari dekat baru akan kelihatan. Dan tubuhnya saat ini yang masih mengalami pertumbuhan dengan tinggi 175 dan masih akan bertumbuh dikemudian Hari.

Menghela nafanya Naruto pun mulai melepas armor Anbunya satu persatu hingga meyisakan Kaus dalam dan boxer.

'_sebentar lagi...sebentar lagi aku akan berhenti bersembunyi.'_ Naruto berkata dalam batinya. Hal itu disebabkan oleh perjanjiannya dengan Hokage. Dia Harus cukup kuat untuk menghadapi kelas S ninja jika ingin berhenti berpura-pura. Hal itu berguna agar Naruto bisa bertahan dari serangan yang akan dilakukan desa lain jika informasi mengenai garis keturunannya diumumkan.

Dan sekarang dia sudah mencapai kelas itu. hal itu membawa senyum dibibirnya.

Naruto kemudian membuka lemari kamarnya, dan menggigit jarinya. Dari jari tersebut keluar Darah dan Naruto kemudian menyentuh kayu yang memiliki tulisan. Dari kayu tersebut muncul asap yang mengeluarkan sebuah benda.

Benda tersebut adalah sebuah Foto binkai sebuah keluarga bahagia dengan anak kecil sekitar 2 tahun. Itu adalah foto dirinya dan Orangtuanya ketika dia masih berumur dua tahun, foto mereka bersama dengan senyum bahagia menempel di wajah masing-masing.

Meskipun dia hidup bersembunyi dengan Ibunya ketika masih kecil. Tapi Naruto masih ingat,...masih ingat dengan kasih sayang yang diberikan Ibu dan Ayahnya.. masih ingat dengan senyum dan semangat yang mereka berikan ketika dia mulai berjalan, masih ingat dengan nyayian lembut yang dinyanyikan kedua orangtuanya ketika dia hendak tidur, masih ingat dengan kehangatan saat dipeluk mereka.

Meskipun dia waktu itu masih sangat kecil namun Kenangan itu selalu melekat dalam hatinya. Bagaikan bagian dari hidupnya sendiri...

Kenangan terakhir tentang kebersamaan mereka. Tanpa tersadar Naruto menteskan air mata pada wajahnya. Meskipun dia mencoba kuat,. Naruto merasa bahwa dia masih memiliki hati Anak kecil.. yang menginginkan Kasih sayang dari orangtuanya...terkadang melihat anak lain dengan orangtuanya sedang berjalan bersama membuat Naruto cemburu.

Namun Naruto tahu, Tidak baik bagi dirinya untuk tinggal dikenangan masa lalu, tidak baik menangisi kejadian yang telah berlalu. Sekarang yang bisa dilakukannya adalah berjalan maju dan melindungi mimpi Orangtuanya, melindungi Desa yang telah mereka selamatkan. Dan melewati Legenda Ayahnya...

Satu hal yang sama dengan Kepribadian Idiotnya adalah bahwa dirinya bermimpi ingin menjadi Hokage... dan menjadi legenda sendiri. Dan sekarang dia berjalan menciptakan legendanya sendiri dengan kerja keras dan kesabaran.

**1 minggu kemudian Pertemuan Para Jounin dan Hokage.**

Bisa dilihat dari ruangan pertemuan yang saat ini mulai ramai, terlihat puluhan Jounin sudah memenuhi Aula pertemuan tersebut, dan Hokage juga sudah hadir dengan Bodyguardnya. Meskipun itu tidak diperlukan...

"YOSHH! Hokage-sama menunjukkan semangat mudanya dengan Pertemuan malam hari !" jangan ditanya siapa yang mengatakannya.

Banyak diantara Para jounin yang berbincang mengenai tentang apa pertemuan ini. Namun ada juga sebagian yang sudah mengetahui tujuan pertemuan ini. Dan saat ini mereka belum memulai pertemuan akibat seorang Jounin berambut Putih yang belum datang juga... dan sepertinya mereka harus memulai pertemuan ini tanpa pria tersebut...

Saat Hokage hendak memulai pertemuan tersebut, tiba-tiba muncul ANBU dengan Topeng rubah dan seorang Jounin berambut putih yang saat ini terlilit Rantai...

Anbu tersebut kemudian melepas rantai yang muncul dari tangannya dan Shunsin disamping Hokage. Para Jounin yang melihat kedatangan Anbu dan Kakashi hanya bisa tekejut. ..

Satu : karena melihat ANBU Fox yang bisa dibilang terkenal dan misteri yang digosipkan personal Bodyguard Hokage yang terpercaya muncul.

Dua : Kakashi datang tepat waktu, meskipun dari kelihatannya. Bahwa dia dibawa paksa, diindikasikan dengan wajah kesal yang digunakan Kakashi.

Namun dari Aura yang ditunjukkan sang Anbu, mereka juga bisa mengatakan FOX saat ini sedang jengkel.

"bolehkah saya memberikan opini saya terhadap Salah satu Jounin yang hadir saat ini Hokage-sama?" Tanya Naruto yang menggunakan armor ANBU tersebut.

Hiruzen hanya menghela nafas, sepertinya seseorang akan mendapat Nasehat yang membuat sakit hati. Memang kepribadian Cucu angkatnya ini sangat berbahaya jika dibiarkan memberikan opini tentang orang yang tidak memenuhi kelasnya.

"silahkan FOX..." jawab Hiruzen dengan sedikit tidak yakin.

"terimakasih..."

Mendengar perbincangan antara ANBU terkenal dan Hokage tersebut tentu saja membuat para Jounin yang hadir ingin tahu tentang apa yang ingin dikatakan oleh ANBU berambut pirang tersebut.

"Jounin Hatake kakahi silahkan maju..." perintah Naruto dengan Nada dingin.

"ah..hah." jawab Kakashi dengan gagab, seakan sudah tau permasalahan tentang apa.

"Kakashi-san, bisakah kau tahu kalau Hobi kekanakanmu ini sudah keterlaluan.!?"

" maksudmu Anbu-san?" tanya pura-pura tidak tahu Kakashi"

"Hobimu yang suka terlambat seperti orang Kantoran tersebut membuat malu, meskipun kau salah satu elit Ninja didesa ini namun kelakuanmu sudah keterlaluan sekali, dan berapa tahun hal ini sudah berlangsung, 10 tahun ?. kau tahu!? Jika kau datang telat menyelamatkan client karena alasan"maaf, kucing hitam menghalangi jalan...blalalalala. kau pikir itu akan berguna apa!?. Disaat pertemuan saja kau harus kuseret kesini! Sedangkan kita saat ini dalam kondisi sangat genting yang memerlukan semua Kehadiran JOUNIN DAN MALAH APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" Teriak Naruto pada kalimat terakhirnya.

"..." Kakashi hanya terdiam melihat lantai Aula pada saat ini, meskipun dia bisa membantahnya, tetap saja dia tidak berkutik. Meskipun Hokage berkata kelakuannya ini harus dikurangi, namun ini pertama kalinya ada orang dengan marahnya menasehati tentang kelakuannya.

Sedangkan para Jounin yang lain, hanya bisa terdiam juga. Tidak ada orang yang pernah terang-terangan berkata seperti itu kepada salah satu mantan Anak didik Hokage.

"jika kau bertingkah seperti ini terus Kakashi-san aku sarankan kau mengundurkan diri dari dunia Ninja, entah alasan apakah itu yang membuatmu terlambat. meskipun kau Termasuk salah satu Ninja terkuat didesa ini, namun apa gunanya dirimu jika genin bisa lebih tepat waktu menyelamatkan seorang client yang aku bicarakan... dan baru kau tahu, seorang Jounin dari kita baru saja tewas ?"

Pernyataan terakhir tentu saja membuat terkejut seluruh Ninja yang hadir pada saat itu. mereka tahu jika pertemuan ini penting. Namun mereka tidak tahu sampai separah ini...

"sudah cukup Fox,"

"baik Hokage-sama"

"seperti yang dikatakan Fox, kita saat ini mengalami situasi genting, sepertinya kita akan mengalami peperangan."

Seketika itu langsung para Jounin ricuh dan mengatakan beberapa perkataan dan panik, tentu saja mereka panik. Tapi dengan siapa?

" tapi anda tahu dari mana Hokage-sama ?" tanya seprang Jounin menggunakan kacamata Hitam.

"informasi berasal dari Hayate, dia mengorbankan dirinya untuk memata-matai pembicaraan antara seorang Jounin Suna dan Oto meskipun dia berhasil kabur namun nyawanya tidak dapat diselamatkan, dari informasinya, mereka akan meyerang saat pertandingan Final 3 minggu dari sekarang dan juga sebagian Tim anbu lain sudah membuktikan aktifitas aneh diperbatasan Suna dan Oto. Informasi ini berasal dari Mata-mata master kita Jiraiya sang Legendari sannin." Ucap Hokage.

Sebagian dari jounin yang hadir terkejut mendengar pengakuan Hokage tentang kematian Hayate, namun yang akan terpukul dari kejadian tersebut mungkin adalah salah satu Anbu yang tidak hadir pada saat itu, namun sebagian dari mereka berpikir tentang invasi yang akan dilakukan dua desa tersebut.

"dan informasi dari salah satu mata-mata kita saat Ujian Chunin mengatakan, salah satu Genin dari desa Suna merupakan Jinchuriki. "

Seketika itu para Jounin langsung serius, membawa Jinchuriki ke Desa lain tanpa pemberitahuan merupakan hal yang termasuk dilarang di Dunia Shinobi. Jadi jika Seorang Jinchuriki masuk keDesa lain itu berarti mendeklarasikan perang.

"ribet dah... jika kita bisa bersiap terlebih dahulu, rencananya seperti ini..."salah seorang Jounin dengan rambut nanas mengatakannya.

Dengan begitu Para strategi dari Clan Nara pun membuat rencana yang matang untuk menghadapi Invasi kali ini. (gw gak akan nulis ni pembicaraan, kata-katanya terlalu genius.)

Setelah pertemuan selesai, Ninja dan pasukan Anbu secara diam-diam sudah melakukan persiapan dari keselamatan penduduk dan Tingkat kerusakan akan saat Invasi nanti.

Bersama Naruto dan para guru Jounin yang masih tersisa.

"Kakashi-san.."

"ya Anbu-san.?"

"aku taju rencanamu ingin memberikan Latihan sendiri kepada Sasuke Uchiha, meskipun hanya karena kalian sama-sama memilik Sharingan namun mengacuhkan dan memberikan muridmu untuk dilatih Jounin yang tak berkulaitas apakah itu perlu ?" tanya Naruto dengan nada kesal.

"itu bukan urusanmu Fox, mereka adalah tanggung jawabku, aku bebas memberikan pelajaran apa yang cocok bagi mereka. " jawab Kakashi dengan mata tersenyum.

"sudah kuduga akan begini, aku tidak tahu apa ini karena pertama kalinya kau menjadi guru tapi apa, Jika Yondaime-sama melihat kau mengabaikan satu-satunya legasinya, dia akan berguling dikuburannya Kakashi-senpai." Ucap Fox dengan nada kecewa yang membuat Kakashi langsung melebarkan matanya akibat apa yang didengarnya barusan.

Dengan Ucapan terakhir itu Naruto lngsung Shunsin dari Aula tanpa menggunakan Segel tangan sebelum Kakashi bisa bertanya lebih lanjut.

Beberapa Hari kemudian dengan Hiruzen dan Naruto di Ruangan Hokage.

"sudah kubilang Jii-san aku tidak mau bertemu dengannya "

"Aku tahu kau tidak mempunyai Hubungan yang cukup baik dengan muridku akibat tugas yang diabaikannya denganmu, aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk mengenalnya atau memaafkan kelakuannya, itu adalah hakmu, dan aku tidak ada urusan campur tangan. Namun aku ingin kau membawanya keruangan ini segera.." Ucap Hokage dengan nada lelah akibat percakapan yang tiada henti dengan Cucu angkatnya saat ini yang sedang kesal.

"tapi JII-sa-"

" itu perintah Naruto " Jawab Hokage dengan nada pemimpin.

"cih.. baik Hokage-sama." Respon Naruto bagaikan orang terpaksa melakukan sesuatu. Dan seketika itu Naruto lenyap dengan hembusan angin.

"sigh... aku terlalu tua untuk masalah seperti ini.

**Di Sebuah permandian panas di bagian Sudut Konoha.**

Dari sebuah lubang kayu pembatas permandian dengan luar ada sebuah mata yang mengintip dengan mata yang memancarkan sinar-sinar. Sesekali pemilik suara itu mengeluarkan suara tawa kecil mesum yang akan membuat anak kecil menangis.

Pria tersebut sesekali menulis sesuatu di buku kecil sambil bersenandu dengan sendirinya bagaikan kerasukan. Pria tersebut mempunyai badan besar, rambut panjang yang liar mencapai punggungnya, dibawah kedua matanya terdapat garis mata berwarna merah. Dia adalah Jiraiya. Pengaku-ngaku super mesum.

Saat ini dia sedang mencari inspirasi baru untuk Buku terbarunya, mencari bahan-bahan yang diperlukan agar menyelesaikan Maha karya yang disukai seluruh pria di Dunia Ninja. Yaitu dengan mengintip permandian air panas untuk para wanita...

'_hmm ..hmm emas..emas. ehehehe badanmu nyoss bangat dah !'_batin pria berambut putih liar tersebut saat melihat maha karya yang disebut Wanita tersebut.

Namun dia merasakan sebuah kehadiran dari dalam tanah, dua buah rantai yang terlihat terbuat dari chakra muncul dan melilitnya ditempat. Akibat keasikaannya dia sampai menurunkan keamanannya.

'_Rantai Chakra!?'_

"KYAAAA! ADA MATA KERANJANG !"terdengar teriakan dari dalam permandian.

"njinggg ketahuann!?"

Dengan seketika keluarlah belasan wanita dengan wajah marah dan urat yang membludak ditangan masing-masing lengkap dengan handuk yang menutupi bagian tubuhnya.

"ha-i, aku pembersih permandian y-ang baru, y-a pembersih ya- GYAAAA!"

Tanpa mendengar penjelasan dari mata keranjang tersebut, sekampung Wanita tersebut memberikan kepalan tangan dan tinjakkan yang membahayakan bagi pria.

"OHH JANGAN DIMUKA !,, Gyaaa **JANGAN DIBAWAH **AKGHHHH !"

XXX

"Kau tau nak seharusnya aku memberi pelajaran padamu akibat aksimu tadi." Ancam pria berambut putih yang memiliki luka disekujur tubuhnya, meskipun begitu dia masih terlihat sehat sejahtera.

"aku tidak perlu mendengar penjelasan dari seorang paman mesum sepertimu." Jawab anak yang menggunakan pakaian seperti layaknya penduduk desa. Dengan kaos hitam dengan lambang putaran dibelakang bajunya, celana pendek dengan garis-garis.

"Apa kau tidak tahu aku, AKU ADALAH JIR-"

"jiraiya. Anggota dari tiga sannin, aku sudah tahu tentangmu jadi tidak perlu kau jelaskan lagi, lagi pula aku terpaksa memanggilmu sendiri akibat Perintah Hokage-sama. Melihatmu saja sudah ingin membuatku muntah.. apalagi bertemu denganmu." Ucap Naruto dengan dinginnya tanpa memperdulikan status orang didepannya.

"dengar Nak.! Aku tidak tahu siapa kau, tapi kelakuanmu itu sudah keterlaluan..!" jawab Jiraiya yang sudah mulai hilang kesabaran. Namun dilihat lebih teliti lagi kepada anak yang didepannya Jiraiya langsung terdiam. '_rambut pirang, mata biru. 3 garis—Naruto!?'_ batin jiraiya saat melihat sosok anak didepannya.

"lebih baik dari pada Ayah angkat yang mengabaikan anak angkatnya, kau menyedihkan... Hokage-sama memanggilmu sebaiknya kau cepat. Dan berhentilah mengintip wanita di permandian, kau memalukan sekali untuk Pria terkenal. " dengan Shunsin Anak berambut pirang tersebut hilang cepat. Meninggalkan Jiraiya yang masih menganga dengan terkejutnya. Namun mendengar kata-kata terakhir dari anak tersebut entah kenapa membuat sakit muncul dibagian dada kirinya.

Dan dengan wajah serius, Jiraiya langsung menuju Kantor Hokage.

"OI pak Tua.."

"Jiraiya sudah berapa kali kubilang lewat dari pintu, APA Gunanya pintu jika kau lewat jendela terus HAAA? " Teriak hiruzen dengan urat nadi muncul didahinya.

"bahhh.. dimana serunya coba ?" jawab Tersenyum lebar Jiraiya.

"sudah, masalah lain, apa kau tau akan invasi yang akan dilakukukan di beberapa waktu kedepan ini?"

"aku sudah tahu dari mata-mataku, sepertinya Oto dan Suna bekerja sama dalam invasi ini namun kita masih tidak tahu berapa jumlah pasukan yang akan mereka keluarkan. Namun sepertinya Orochimaru punya rencana lain..."

"hokage-sama." Terdengar suara seseorang yang baru muncul.

"Naruto-kun ada apa gerangan kau sampai dengan wajah tak membawa untung tersebut datang kepada pemimpin Tua ni.." tanya Hiruzen dengan logat yang entah kenapa berbeda dari biasanya.

"astaga.! Berhentilah menonton acara tak berguna itu Jii-san!, sampai terbawa-bawa begini" teriak Kesal Naruto yang mendengar Hokagenya mengikuti cara berbicara seorang raja.

"bahh.. Naruto itu bukan acara tidak berguna ! itu sinetron, kau dengar !" jawab Hokage dengan sama kesalnya dengan Naruto. Bagaikan interaksi seorang cucu dan Kakek yang akrab...

"apakah dia..." tanya Jiraiya dengan sedikit terganggu.

"dia sudah tau Jiraiya, tentang semuanya. " jawab Hokage dengan mata tertutup dan menghela nafas.

"Naruto aku tau aku tidak ada untukmu selama ini, namun aku ingin menebusnya dengan melatih jurus kesukaan ayahm—"

"maksudmu ini hah !?" dengan menaikkan satu telapak tangannya, muncul angin yang membentuk bola biru dengan rotasi didalamnya. Dan dengan cepat pula Naruto melepas jurus tersebut.

"jaangan kira aku tidak tahu tentang jurus ayahku sendiri Jiraiya. Aku sudah menguasai jurus ini selama 3 tahun, dan tidak ada lagi yang bisa kau ajarkan padaku! Aku sudah mandiri! Dengan keringat darah sendiri! Jadi jangan bertingkah maaf seperti itu, aku tidak membutuhkan belas kasihanmu untuk menjadi apa aku sekarang." Ucap Naruto dengan nada dingin, dan mata hendak membunuh siapapun yang melihatnya.

"sudah!" teriak Hokage dengan nada pemimpin.

"aku tahu kau tidak menyukai Jiraiya, Naruto. Namun kau harus menyingkirkan perasaanmu itu sampai hal genting yang akan menimpa Desa kita berakhir. Jadi bertingkah propesionallah bagaikan ANBU naruto. "

"cihh Fine.. " dengan itu Naruto lenyap dari hadapan kedua pria tersebut.

"satu peringatan tentang Naruto, Jiraiya. Dia orang yang susah membuka hatinya kepada siapapun. Jadi usahamu berbaikan dengannya mungkin tidak akan berhasil. Dan dia sekarang sudah cukup kuat untuk bertahan dari musuh-musuh Ayahnya. Dan aku akan memberitahukan identitas aslinya saat Ujian Chunin ini berakhir dan memasukkannya ke Bagian Ninja Jounin. Dan sepertinya dalam beberapa tahun lagi Naruto akan mendapatkan impiannya.." Jawab Hiruzen dengan Senyum tulus terpampang dimukanya.

"jangan bilang kau serius..!? " tanya tidak percaya Jiraiya.

"hmmm aku cukup serius Jiraiya. Dia sudah memiliki kemampuan dan kekuatan untuk menerima jabatan ini. yang menghalanginya hanyalah sedikit saja untuk mendapatkan jabatan ini, aku sudah memikirkan hal ini dari awal.. aku sudah Tua Jiraiya. Aku tahu kau tak akan mau menerima jabatan ini, sedangkan Tsunade tidak akan mungkin. Yang memililki "Keinginan dari Api "yang masih murni adalah Naruto-kun. Sedangkan teman lamaku tidak akan mungkin..." Ucap Hiruzen dengan seriusnya.

"kalau itu sudah menjadi pilihan akhirmu, aku hanya bisa mengikuti saja Guru." Jawab balik Jiraiya dengan menghela nafas panjang yang tidak terasa ditahannya.

"namun anak itu masih perlu latihan sedikit lagi, ya lidahnya yang panas itu sekiranya harus dikurangi..."Mulai Hiruzen dengan sedikit sweatdrop muncul dibelakang kepalanya. Bagi siapa saja yang mendengat ejekan Naruto tentu akan memiliki rasa sakit hati yang tak akan pudar. Memang kita harus mengatakan apa yang ada diperasaan kita dengan jujur, namun tidak ada yang terang-terangan seperti Naruto saat dia berada dia menjadi FOX.

"ehmm... ya Anak itu memiliki lidah yang cukup lincah... ya cukup menyakitkan." Jawab Jiraiya tanpa sadar sembari mengingat pembicaraan dengannya beberapa waktu lalu.

* * *

**Zzzz...ni chapter kayaknya Cuma penutup lubang kosong dalam cerita ni. Bagian ini Cuma menceritakan kepribadiaan Naruto yang sesungguhnya. Dia bisa serius dan dingin seperti Hokage kedua jika keadaan memaksa. Eee... ga ada lagi yang mau gw bilang...(chapter selanjutnya tentang pertandingan dan invasi)**

***suatu saat Naruto akan buka hatinya untuk memaafkan Jiraiya, jadi jangan langsung buat kesimpulan aneh-aneh donkz. bayangin aja loe jadi yatim piatu, ternyata ada ayah angkat loe, dia tahu keberadaan loe, namun ga pernah nemui loe selama belasan tahun karena alasan ga jelas. bagaimana perasaan loe ?***

**Typo bertebaran malas mutik. Mungkin ada sebagian dari loe yang suka dan mungkin ada yang tidak suka dari chapter ini. yaaa mau gimana lagi,**

**HEI yoo ! KILLER BEE HERE !**

**FLYING LIKE A BEE!**

**C'MON REVIEW THIS FIC WITH ALL YOUR MIGHT!**

**I WILL BE READ THEM WITH ALL MY HEART !**

**...**

**...**

**...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hai.. apa kabar kalian semua ?. maaf banget karena ga update-update salah satu ceritaku. Sebenarnnya bukan karena bosan atau malas, beberapa minggu ini banyak banget kegiataan yang tak bisa dihindari dan harus dihadiri, pulangnya malam terus dan tenaga dijamin habis, ga ada waktu nulis.**

**Padahal gw lagi liburan! Malah ga ada waktu T.T**

**Gw aja nulis ni chapter curi-curi waktu ditengah kesibukan. Gw gak akan bilang kegiataan apa. Yang jelas ada hubungannya sama pantai dan bikini(ehehehe)di Ba**, dan gw ga bisa janji update regular sampai tanggal 15 ntar. . Ga usah banyak bacot, ini dia chapter 4.**

**Disclaimer : zzzz... sudah tau nanyak.**

**(sebagai permintaan maaf, ni chapter gw panjangin)**

* * *

"hmm.. tidak kusangka kau datang kesini lagi Naruto-kun." Kata seorang gadis sambil menggerakkan kuas lukis yang berada ditangannya ke kanvas yang berdiri didepannya. Gadis itu memiliki rambut panjang berwarna coklat dan memiliki mata berwarna coklat muda. Rambutnya lurus di satu sisi, namun disisi lain dibuat menjadi anyaman rambut dan menggunakan klip dengan desain melingkar, dan dia juga mengenakan kimono dengan dua kantung tangan di setiap sisi.

"kurasa memang begitu.. Yakumo" Ucap Naruto dengan jujurnya, Naruto saat ini mengenakan pakaian biasa, dengan kaos hitam polos dengan corak api dibelakangnya, celana pendek dan sendal biasa.

"entah kenapa aku lebih suka datang kesini .. mungkin karena aku lebih suka melihat lukisanmu yang indah itu"

"he.. tapi tidak apa-apa kau menggunakan sosok aslimu datang kesini Naruto ?, apa orang tidak curiga ?" tanya Yakumo dengan ingin tahu kepada remaja yang berada di sampingnya, mengacuhkan ucapan Naruto sebelumnya, meskipun pipinya yang merah mengatakan hal sebaliknya saat mendengar pujian tersebut

"nggak kok. Aku menggunakan Henge sebelum datang kesini. Jadi tidak perlu khawatir dengan ketahuan," jawab Naruto tanpa pedulinya.

"hmm~. ..." Yakumo bersenandung dengan cerianya sambil melukis kanvas yang berada didepannya.

"apa dia masih bertingkah lagi?" Tanya Naruto memecah kesunyian tersebut.

"hm, tidak Naruto-kun., berkat segelmu aku tidak pernah mendengar suara, dan mimpi tersebut, dan karena kamu aku bisa belajar mengendalikan kekuatan ini." Jawab Yakumo dengan senyum bahagia yang muncul di wajah cantiknya tersebut.

Yakumo dan Naruto pernah bertemu sebelumnya, hal itu terjadi ketika Hokage memberikan Naruto misi untuk mencari solusi untuk memecahkan masalah yang diterima pewaris tahta dari Klan Kurama tersebut, meskipun pertemuan pertama mereka bisa dibilang tidak damai, karena Yakumo mengira Naruto dikirim oleh Hokage untuk membunuhnya, namun setelah penjelasan dari Anbu Naruto, akhirnya Yakumo memberikan ijin kepada Naruto untuk melakukan penyegelan dengan Segel Uzumaki. Segel yang digunakan memiliki konsep yaitu menyegel kesadaran Ido. Naruto kemudian memeriksa kondisi Yakumo secara berkala untuk memastikan keamanan Segel buatannya tersebut, dari situ mereka kemudian mulai berbincang dan akhirnya berteman. Meskipun pada akhirnya Yakumo mengetahui identitas asli Naruto...

Dan seiring waktu mereka mengetahui rahasia dan kesedihan masing-masing, Yakumo yang pada awalnya membenci konoha karena berpikir bahwa Hokage membunuh orang-tuanya dan pada suatu hari akan membunuhnya jika bertingkah macam-macam, namun berkat dari penjelasan dari Hokage dan Naruto pada suatu hari akhirnya mereka menemui titik damai dengan keluarga Kurama.

Tapi tetap saja dalam Hati Yakumo pada saat ini, orang yang paling dibencinya adalah Kurenai. Karena menyegel kekuatannya dan membiarkannya begitu saja.

"syukurlah.." Ucap Naruto dengan senyum saat mendengar penjelasan Gadis yang lebih muda darinya tersebut " kondisi kesehatanmu juga membaik setelah penyegelan tersebut dan berkat itu kau juga sudah mulai banyak tersenyum manis he.."

"Naruto !" Teriak marah Yakumo sambil mengecat wajah Naruto dengan kuas yang berada ditangannya. Wajahnya saat ini yang sangat ini menjadi merah. Entah akibat malu atau marah, Naruto tidak tahu.

"heii kotor Yakumo !" panik Naruto sambil berusaha menghindari serangan Cat dari Yakumo.

"hn."

"maaf..maaf" Kata Naruto dengan Senyum lebar sambil melihat wajah cemberut milik gadis berambut coklat tersebut.

Entah kenapa, didalam hati Naruto, Yakumo selalu bisa membuat dia bisa tersenyum, orang mungkin akan berkata kejadian itu biasa saja dan sebagainya, namun ketika Naruto berbincang dan berinteraksi dengan yakumo hal ini selalu terjadi, Yakumo bisa membawa keluar kepribadiannya ini.

Bukan kepribadian palsu yang idiot, selalu meminta perhatian dari orang lain, selalu tersenyum palsu terhadap semua orang

Bukan kepribadian Dingin, kasar, dan tidak peduli akan orang lain yang dimiliki Anbu Naruto.

Namun ini, kepribadian yang bisa memberikan kehangatan kepada orang yang melihatnya. Yakumo bisa membuatnya mengeluarkan Senyum tulus dari Lubuk hatinya, mengeluarkan senyum tulus yang hanya pernah dilihat beberapa orang, dan salah satunya Yakumo itu sendiri.

Naruto tidak tahu hubungannya dengan Yakumo ini apa. Apakah meraka Cuma Sahabat atau lebih dari itu. memang Yakumo memliiki Tempat yang khusus didalam hatinya, Namun itu belum terlalu jelas kepada Naruto. apakah Yakumo lebih dari teman?

Sedangkan Yakumo melihat Naruto dari Sisi pandang yang berbeda, meskipun pada awalnya dia bertemu dengan Naruto, Yakumo menganggap Naruto orang yang terlalu serius dan dingin, namun seiring waktu hal itu berubah dan Yakumo tahu sisi hangat dari Naruto, dan pada suatu titik, Yakumo tahu. Tahu bahwa saat ini dia jatuh hati pada pria berambut pirang tersebut.

Namun Yakumo belum berani, belum memiliki keberanian untuk mengatakannya didepan Naruto, takut akan reaksi yang akan dikeluarkan Naruto, takut akan penolakan. Meskipun Yakumo tahu dia memiliki kesempatan, namun tetap saja...

"yakumo..."

"hmm..."

"...tidak. tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin bilang cepat sehat saja, aku ingin melihatmu menjadi Ninja."

"terima kasih Naruto-kun. Tapi jika itu terjadi siapa yang akan mengajariku ? sedangkan Kure-" ucap Yakumo dengan nada gelap diujung kalimatnya, Mendengar nada dan wajah Yakumo yang berubah tersebut Naruto pun memotong kalimat Yakumo

"aku."

"hm ?"

"aku yang akan melatihmu Yakumo, dan itu adalah janji. Janji yang akan kutepati seumur hidup dattebayo~"

".."

".."

"astaga, katakan aku tidak mengatakan itu. astaga tidak kusangka itu jadi nempel!" tanya Naruto dengan paniknya saat menyadari apa yang dikatakannya.

"hahahaha." Tawa Yakumo terdengar saat melihat panik yang berada di wajah remaja yang lebih tua dari padanya itu. sedangkan Naruto akhirnya berhenti, dan memutuskan melihat wajah riang Yakumo, dengan senyum.

"kalau begitu aku pergi dulu Yakumo. Tetaplah tersenyum. Karena wajah cantikmu lebih indah dipandang jika tersenyum, bye~" Ucap Naruto sambil membuka pintu ruangan tersebut, mengacuhkan wajah merah Yakumo dan lemparan kuas cat yang ditujukan padanya.

"NARUTO!"

XXX

Setelah cukup jauh dari kediaman Yakumo, Naruto menggunakan hengenya kembali dan Shunshin menuju Apartemennya. Berencana menggunakan kembali pakaian penyamarannya menjadi genin. Setelah mengingat kejadian yang dialami Lee, Naruto akhirnya memutuskan menjenguk kondisi pemilik alis tebal tersebut.

Meskipun tidak terlalu mengenal atau memiliki hubungan yang begitu baik, namun Naruto menghargai kemampuan dan semangat yang dimiliki Lee. Meskipun dia tidak bisa menggunakan chakra, namun hal itu ditutupi dengan Taijutsunya yang mematikan. Naruto bisa melihat bahwa suatu saat Lee akan menjadi Taijutsu master yang bisa melampaui Gurunya..

Namun akibat Kejadiaan dengan Jinchuriki ekor satu membuat hal itu mustahil, tidak mungkin Lee bisa kembali ke Dunia Ninja dengan Kondisi yang akan membuat sesorang menjadi cacat tanpa ada jalan. Mustahil kondisi kaki tersebut dikembalikan oleh Medis-nin yang berada di Konoha saat ini. kondisi seperti itu hanya bisa dilakukan oleh Tsunade. Medis-nin terbaik saat ini. Namun keberadaannya yang sekarang tidak diketahui membuat hal ini semakin sulit.

Dan saat ini, sebagai sesama Ninja. Naruto memutuskan Melihat kondisi Lee di Rumah sakit, melewati ijin dari Resepsionis dan akhirnya menuju ruangan Lee.

Namun Saat hendak membuka pintu ruangan Lee. Naruto merasakan _killer intent _dari dalam Ruangan tersebut, dengan cepat Naruto membuka pintu tersebut dengan kunai di satu tangannya bersiap.

***stab***

"apa yang kau lakukan **Sabaku No Gaara?**" Tanya Naruto dengan ancaman di ujung Nadanya saat melihat kejadian didepan matanya. Lee yang masih tidur diselimuti pasir yang keluar dari Gentongan pasir milik Gaara

Kunai yang sebelumnya dilempar Naruto menuju Gaara hanya tertancap di pasir yang dengan Otomatis melindungi pemiliknya tersebut.

Gaara pun melirik Naruto dengan mata kosong.

"aku hanya ingin mengkhiri keberadaannya. Apa itu salah ?" Tanya Gaara dengan tenang, berbeda dengan pasirnya yang bergerak dengan sendirinya mengelilingi dirinya dan Lee.

"jika kau membunuh Salah satu Ninja dari Konoha diluar dari Pertandingan, kau akan memicu perang..." Ucap Naruto dengan seriusnya sambil melirik Lee dan Gaara, mencoba mencari celah kosong untuk menyelamatkan pengguna taijutsu tersebut.

"memang kenapa?, apakah dia berharga?. Apakah dia memiliki Keberadaan?. Apakah itu?... Hal itu membuatku muak.. aku ingin membasahi pasirku dengan darahnya." Ucap Gaara. Wajah Gaara saat mengatakan kalimat itu bisa dibilang wajah orang gila yang kabur dari RSJ.

"kau memang sudah gila. Apakah itu karena monster yang berada dalam itu ?"

Meskipun Gaara terdiam sebentar akibat pengetahuan yang dimiliki Naruto, namun dia mengacuhkannya, yang ada saat ini didalam pikirannya adalah membunuh Rock-lee dengan sadis.

"jangan menyebut Ibu monster Naruto Uzumaki! Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentangku. Pergi, sebelum aku menghancurkan kehidupanmu yang meyedihkan itu."

"dan membiarkanmu membunuh Lee?; kurasa tidak. Justru kau yang seharusnya pergi sebelum aku mengambil tindakan drastis." Lawan Naruto balik.

"dan apa itu Uzumaki Naruto ? apa yang bisa kau lakukan saat ini? " tantang Gaara balik sambil mengeratkan genggaman pasir yang berada pada tubuh terbaring Lee. Lee yang masih tertidur itu mengeluarkan rintihan sakit akibat tekanan yang diterima tubuhnya.

"kau!"

Naruto pun menghilang dari tempatnya dan muncul kembali di hadapan Gaara dengan kecepatan tinggi, Naruto mengayunkan tinju yang mengarah pada muka Gaara, Namun pasir milik Gaara kemudian dengan otomatis membuat perlindungan dan menerima tinju Naruto tersebut dan mencoba menggengam tangan Naruto untuk dihancurkan.

Namun Naruto menghilang kembali dan muncul dibelakang Gaara dengan Kaki yang siap menendang Gaara. Meskipun Gaara terkejut sedikit akibat kecepatan lawannya namun dia tidak menunjukkannya dan memilih menaikkan jarinya dengan cepat, Pasir kemudian muncul dan melindungi belakang Gaara.

Namun satu hal yang tidak diketahui Gaara adalah diujung tumit Naruto sudah terisi tambahan Chakra yang tebal, dan bersentuhan dengan Pasir Gaara.

***crash* **

Suara Hantaman kaki Naruto terhadap Gaara yang diselimuti pasir. Meskipun pasir tersebut dapat melindungi sentuhan langsung dengan kaki Chakra Naruto, namun pasir tersebut tidak dapat menahan tekanan dari kekuatan super milik Naruto dan akhirnya membuat Gaara terlontar dan menembus Dinding jauh.

"cih. .**Shunshin**"

Naruto pun lenyap dari Ruangan Lee, meskipun tahu bahwa seseorang telah menyaksikan kejadian barusan, namun Naruto tidak peduli.

Sementara orang yang menyaksikan kejadian tersebut, hanya bisa mematung tentang apa yang dilihatnnya. Otak geniusnya saat ini mulai mencoba menproses informasi tentang apa yang baru didengar dan dilihatnya.

Naruto dan Gaara.

Meskipun Gaara terlempar dengan jauh, namun dia tetap dapat mendarat dengan seimbang pada suatu atap rumah, dan menunggu Kedatangan mangsanya dengan mata haus akan darah. Dan benar prediksi Gaara, Naruto sudah muncul kembali di salah satu ujung atap Rumah.

"ha..ha..ha AYOO UZUMAKI! BUAT AKU LEBIH HID**UP**!" teriak Gaara sambil membuat puluhan Shuriken dari pasir dan melemparnya kearah Naruto, namun dengan lincah Naruto dapat menghindari satu persatu lemparan shuriken tersebut.

Naruto tahu, aksinya ini sangat berbahaya, berbahaya karena dia bertarung dikawasan pendudukan.

"persetan denganmu Gaara! " **Elemen api; Raungan Naga Api**" ucap Naruto sambil mengeluarkan sekumpulan Api dari mulutnya yang membentuk Naga panjang dan terbang menuju Gaara dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Gaara dengan cepat memerintah pasir diseklilingnya; dan membentuk lingkaran dinding yang melindunginya dari serangan tersebut.

"apa hanya itu kemampuanmu Naruto ?" tanya Gaara dengan ejekan.

Tentu saja Naruto tidak terkena efek dari tantangan Gaara tersebut. dia bisa saja mengakhiri pertarungan tak berguna ini dengan cepat, namun Naruto tidak mau mengambil resiko menggunakan jurus mematikannya di kawasan penduduk. Dan memilih bermain aman saat ini.

Namun pikirannya tersebut terhenti akibat kedatangan sekelompok orang di tengah mereka, yaitu 6 orang sosok berjubah hitam dengan topeng. Namun dibalik jubah hitam tersebut bisa terlihat Armor ANBU.

"mundur Sabaku No Gaara. Kau sudah melewati batas, jika kau masih bersikeras melanjutkan hal ini. kami tidak akan segan-segan mengambil tindakan keras. Tidak hanya kau berani menyerang salah satu Ninja Desa Konoha, kau juga berani membuat kekacuan. " Ancam Salah satu Anbu yang dengan suara yang kosong namun penuh arti.

Aksi tersebut diikuti Anbu lainnya yang mengeluarkan senjata mereka masing-masing.

Seperti mengacuhkan ANBU yang berada didepannya, Gaara pun menatap mata Naruto.

"kau berhasil lolos kali ini Naruto, tapi dilain waktu, aku akan menghancurkan mu menjadi gilingan pasir." Dengan ucapan terakhir tersebut, Gaara Shunshin menggunakan pasirnya

Naruto kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada 6 orang bertopeng tersebut..

"kenapa kalian lambat sekali **ROOT** ? " tanya Naruto dengan nada gelap melihat sekelompok Anbu milik Gurunya tersebut.

"maaf senpai. Kami baru saja dapat info, dan menuju ketempat ini." Jawab salah satu Anbu Root yang menggunakan sepasang Tanto dipunggungnya. Meskipun memakai topeng, Naruto bisa melihat rambut hitam pendek, dan kulit pucat milik sang Anbu.

"tidak ada kata maaf. Kalian sudah tahu tentang kondisi Desa kita saat ini, kita tidak ingin ada hal yang tidak diinginkan keamanan. Bergabung dengan Anggota Anbu lain dan lapor jika ada hal yang aneh, ambil segala cara demi keselamatan. Demi Konoha." Kata Naruto dengan serius dan aura pemimpin.

"demi Konoha!" teriak kembali enam ROOT tersebut sebelum lenyap dengan Shunshin masing-masing. Namun salah satu dari enam ROOT tersebut memilih tinggal ditempat.

"ada apa ?"

"Danzo-sama memberi pesan kepada anda senpai."

"katakan."

"Danzou-sama saat ini menunggu kedatangan anda di Monumen Hokage, Danzo-sama ingin berbicara dengan senpai. Segera."

"baiklah, bubar." Perintah Naruto, Root tersebut pun langsung menghilang dan bergabung dengan anggota ROOT yang lain.

Megikuti Anggota ROOT yang lain Naruto pun lenyap dengan Shunshin menuju Monumen Hokage, di saat perjalanan Naruto sesekali muncul di atap rumah orang sebelum menghilang kembali. Hal itu terus dilakukan hingga mencapai patung para Hokage.

"indah bukan?"mulai Danzo tanpa melihat kebelakang, saat ini dia melihat keseluruhan desa Konoha dari atas patung kepala para Hokage.

" ..?"

"ini adalah desa Konoha yang kita cintai, desa yang dibangun oleh para pendahulu kita dengan kerja keras dan perjuangan. Desa ini masih bisa bertahan karena ideologi dan kekuatan Ninja kita. Meskipun kita kehilangan klan yang terkuat, namun kita tetap saja bisa bertahan.."

"begitulah. Mungkin juga kita bertahan karena kita memiliki akar" Jawab Naruto sambil berjalan menuju mantan Gurunya tersebut.

"ya. Konohagakare bagaikan pohon. Pohon tidak akan bisa bertahan hidup jika tidak memiliki akar untuk menopang dan menahannya. Dan Akar itu adalah kita. ROOT, akar tidak pernah muncul kepermukaan, selalu berada didalam permukaan tanah tanpa kelihatan." Ucap Danzo sambil melihat kebawah. Melihat kegiataan penduduk desa tersebut.

"begitu juga kita, kita ROOT tidak bergerak di permukaan, kita bekerja di bayangan. Melindungi Konoha dari bayangan." Naruto menyelesaikan perkataan Gurunya tersebut.

"hm. Kau memang muridku yang terbaik Naruto-"***kough**kough***

Tiba-tiba Danzo mengeluarkan batuk, batuk tersebut pun berlangsung beberapa saat. Namun saat batuk terakhir, Danzo mengeluarkan darah yang cukup banyak.

"guru!?" tanya Khawatir Naruto.

"sepertinya kambuh lagi ya ?" tanya Danzo tanpa pedulinya, meskipun yang sakit itu sendiri itu adalah dia.

Kondisi Danzo memang sudah memburuk sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu, berbagai macam cara pengobatan dilakukan namun tidak membawakan hasil. Dan pada akhirnya Danzo menerima nasibnya dan melakukan hal yang masih bisa dilakukannya

"kau sudah tau kondisimu begini, tapi Guru, kau tetap bertahan. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya."

"waktuku sudah dekat Naruto. tidak ada lagi yang bisa kulakukan saat ini, aku sudah mengajarimu menjadi apa kau sekarang dan aku telah memberikan informasi yang tidak pernah diketahui siapapun."

Memang benar apa yang dikatakan Danzo. Kepercayaan Danzo kepada muridnya yang satu ini memang tidak perlu dipertanyakan lagi. Dari rahasia pembantian Negeri kayu, pembantian Clan Uchiha. Sampai rahasia Terdalam Danzo sendiri; Sharingan yang berada di tangan dan matanya tersebut.

Memang benar disebagian mata orang Danzo bukanlah orang terbaik yang pernah ada. Sifatnya yang dingin dan kejam itu terkenal di seluruh Konoha dan Desa lainnya. Meskipun sudah tua, Danzo merupakan salah satu orang terkuat di Konoha pada saat perang.

Ideologinya yang tidak manusiawi itu membuat dia buruk dimata Orang. Meskipun hal begitu, dia hanya inigin melindungi desa kelahirannya tersebut dengan cara apa saja. Danzo tidak pernah bermimpi menjadi Hokage lagi setelah mengetahui Kondisinya dan lebih memilih menjadi bayangan. Jadi wajar saja dia menerima melatih Keturunan Yondaime dan Jinchuriki ketiga dari Kyuubi.

Seiring waktu, Danzo pun mengajarkan Ideologinya pada muridnya tersebut, berniat membuatnya jadi pewaris tahtanya. Meskipun dia sedikit kecewa karena konsepnya tidak terlalu diserap Naruto dengan penuh, tapi apa daya. Meskipun dia bangga dengan Muridnya tersebut, dia tidak pernah mengatakannya.

"kau adalah pewarisku; dengan dirimu kau bisa membuat dan melindungi Konoha dari segala mara bahaya. Menjadi Hokage adalah impianku sejak dulu, namun aku tidak akan pernah bisa mendapatkannya, tapi itu tidak apa-apa, jika sang Guru tidak bisa maka murid harus bisa ." Ucap Danzo dengan seriusnya, namun dari keseriusannya tersebut terlihat, terlihat senyum kecil yang muncul dari wajah tua berperban tersebut.

"..terimakasih Guru, itu adalah kehormatan bagiku menerima pujian darimu." Ucap Naruto, meskipun saat ini hatinya berdebar-debar. Naruto tahu bahwa Danzo merupakan orang yang berbahaya, namun seiring waktu. Dia bisa mengerti pemikiran pria berperban tersebut, meskipun dia Tahu ideologi milik Danzo yang mengerikan tersebut. tapi Naruto juga tahu. Danzo menjadi seperi itu karena ajaran dari Hokage Kedua.

"maka dari itu, Aku ingin kau memiliki mata ini Naruto. mata legendaris yang sayangnya tidak bisa kugunakan dengan sepenuhnya akibat usiaku."

"..A-pa Kau yakin ? kau sudah bersusah payah mendapatkan mata itu-" memang benar. Mata tersebut merupakan mata para Uchiha yang terbantai pada malam itu, dia mendapatkannya berkat para ROOT. Dan mata yang disebelah kanan Gurunya tersebut merupakan milik senpainya terdahulu. Uchiha Shisui, legenda pengguna Shunshin.

Dari perkamen milik Shisui lah Naruto menemukan Teknik tersebut.

"FOX!, kau sudah tahu. Mata ini tidak akan berguna lagi padaku! Aku sudah tidak bisa menggunakan tubuhku kekondisi yang prima lagi. Ini adalah senjata yang digunakan untuk melindungi Konaha dengan kemampuan yang mengerikan dan aku tidak berniat membawanya mati. Jadi apakah kau bisa menerima mata ini?" Tanya Danzo dengan serius.

Naruto pun terdiam beberapa saat.

"baiklah, tapi aku tidak ingin menggunakan mata itu saat ini. jika waktunya tiba aku akan menggunakannya."

"terserah apa yang mau kau lakukan. Yang penting aku sudah mempercayakan ini padamu Naruto***kough***masih banyak hal yang belum kulakukan, dan aku tidak berniat mati sebelum melindungi Konoha dari serangan nanti. Harap saja'alat' ini akan tersimpan di markasku, gunakan sebaiknya Naruto.

"terima kasih guru! Kau akan kubuat bangga." Teriak Naruto

"bagus. Dan (hehm) tolong antar aku kembali, aku tidak kuat lagi. Punggungku sudah bertingkah lagi."

"**sweatdrop"**

Hari pertandingan.

Hari itu adalah hari pertandingan penentuan di lakukan. Banyak penonton hadir memenuhi bangku penonton. Mulai dari rakyat biasa. Ninja. Ninja Asing. Dan Daimyo dari Negeri lain yang memutuskan menonton pertandingan tersebut. di ajang pertandingan ini merupakan kesempatan yang besar bagi desa yang berpastisipasi; tidak hanya menunjukkan kekuatan Desa mereka. Pertandingan ini juga akan mendatangkan klien dari Negeri lain untuk menyewa jasa Desa mereka. jadi tidak hanya dalam Ujian, hal ini juga menjadi ajang politik bagi Daimyo.

(ga usah ditulis kali ya) setelah itu muncullah seorang Jounin dengan Senbon dimulutnya ditengah Arena. Dia adalah Genma Shiranui, Juri pada pertandingan ini, pengganti Gekko Hayate yang telah tewas sebelumnya.

"kali ini penontonnya banyak sekali, Bukan begitu Kazakage?"Tanya Hokage kepada Orang yang duduk disampingnya .

"ya. Begitulah. Hanya saja aku tertarik dengan pertandingan anakku dengan Uchiha" Jawab Orochimaru yang menyamar menjadi Kazakage yang menggunakan kain penutup bagian bawah wajahnya.

"begitukah." Ucap Hokage dengan sesekali menghisap Pipa rokoknya.

Dan setelah Hokage berpidato mengenai Tujuan Ujian Chunin itu diadakan, Hokage pun memberikan Intruksi kepada Genma untuk memulai pertandingan.

"Uzumaki Naruto dan Hyuuga Neji harap turun ke arena !" teriak Genma ke bangku peserta.

Seluruh Stadiun menjadi hening. Sebab mereka akan menyaksikan pertandingan antara Genius klan Hyuuga dan Uzumaki Naruto. Hampir seluruh penduduk Desa sudah tahu sifat Naruto kini sudah berubah dan jarang ditemukan. Para Jounin dan Genin pada akhirnya tidak bisa memastikan kekuatan Naruto yang sesungguhnya. Meskipun mereka melihat sekeping Kekuatan Naruto saat melihat pertarungannya dengan Kiba, namun mereka tidak bisa membuat keputusan.

"menurutmu siapa yang akan menang Chouji? " tanya seorang Anak yang mempunyai Rambut Nanas.

***munch*munch***aku tidak tahu.*munch* bisa saja Neji. Kita kan tahu dia sudah hebat dari kecil. Sedangkan Naruto..*munch* bagaimana denganmu Shika? Menurutmu siapa yang akan menang" Tanya kembali Chouji kepada temannya.

"aku tidak yakin. Bisa saja Naruto, dia merupakan orang yang memiliki misteri yang tidak kupecahkan.."

"ha?"

Kembali lagi kepada Arena.

"hn, jangan bilang dia takut. Takdir sudah mengatakan bahwa aku pemenang pertandingan ini " Ucap Neji dengan Arogannya. Tentu saja dia bertingkah seperti itu akibat ketelatan Naruto.

"takdir penismu. Kau hanya pecundang yang berani bersembunyi di belakang omong kosong Neji"

Satu kata kotor lagi yang keluar dari entah dari mana, tentu saja bagi sebagian orang yang mengetahui sifat Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas. Beberapa saat setelah kalimat itu diucapkan muncul kumpulan angin yang diikuti daun-daun.

"akhirnya kau datang juga, jika kau tidak datang tepat waktu aku terpaksa mendiskualifakasimu Genin Naruto" Ucap Genma seraya menggigit-gigit Senbonnya.

Naruto yang muncul itu pun menampakkan dirinya, berbeda dengan penyisihan waktu lalu. Sekarang Naruto tampaknya sudah mengganti kostumnya. Hilang sudah Jumpsuit Warna jingganya. Naruto saat ini mengenakan jaket putih dengan lengan panjang, dibagian lengan Jaketnya terdapat garis corak berwarna hijau(pakaian Minato saat Genin)

Namun ada satu hal yang berbeda lagi daripada biasanya pada Naruto, dikedua tangannya terdapat speasang tonfa (kalau ga tau cari aja di mbah google).

"mulai saja.." Kata Naruto dengan nada dingin, matanya saat ini yang berubah menjadi tajam dan dingin membuat Neji tidak nyaman, namun berhasil menyembunyikannya.

"baiklah. Pertandingan pertama antara Uzumaki Naruto vs Hyuuga Neji** dimulai!" **teriak genma, setelah memulai pertandingan tersebut, genma pun melompat beberapa meter dari peserta.

"Takdir mengatakan aku akan memenangkan pertandingan ini, menyerahlah Uzumaki" Perintah Neji seraya membuat kuda-kuda Juuken.

"takdir blalablalaa, kau seperti bocah ingusan Saja Neji. Lagipula sejak kapan kau alih pekerjaan menjadi ?" tanya Naruto dengan nada mengejek.

"itu bukan urusanmu Uzumaki. Yang jelas aku yang akan menjadi pemenang pertandingan ini..." Lawan balik Neji, meskipun saat ini dia merasakan efek dari ejekkan lawannya, tapi dia bisa meredakkan kemarahannya, karena Dia Hyuuga, _mehh_

"cih kau banyak omong peramal gadungan, " dengan kecepatan tinggi Naruto pun langsung menghilang dari tempatnya. Neji yang mengetahui kedatangan lawannya tersebut langsung melompat jauh kebelakang menghindari ujung Tonfa yang mengincarnnya. Namun yang tidak diketahuinya adalah Naruto langsung mengambil arah lain dan memutuskan menghantam tanah dengan tonfanya.

"**blarr!"**

Kepungan debu yang menghalangi Naruto membuatnya bersiap-siap, namun saat melihat debu yang sudah mulai menghilang Mata Neji melebar saat melihat tanah tempat Naruto mendaratkan serangan. Retakan muncul dari sekitar Tonfa tersebut dan membuat lubang sebesar tiga meter. tidak hanya Neji, penonton yang lain pun terkejut akan serangan Naruto tersebut. hanya dari satu serangan sudah bisa membuat retakkan seperti itu.

"cihh, aku **gigit kau sampai mati Neji**."

* * *

**woiii yeah ! apa yang mau gw katakan ya ?**

**yeah! ni chapter sedikit gaje.**

**ADA TYPO BERTEBARAN(malas mutik) **

**dan terimakasih atas review loe pada di chapter sebelumya**

**(meskipun banyak dari GUEST. ada orang yang jadi salah paham T.T)**

**dan jangan lupa tinggalkan reviewmu, kritik dan saran diterima asalkan dengan alasan. jangan ngeflame kayak bocah. **

**ada yang tidak paham? pm gw. dalam kurun 24 jam gw balas.**

**review. semakin banyak reviewmu semakin semangat gw nuliss!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Terima kasih banyak atas reviewnya; banyak pertanyaan, kritik dan saran dengan alasan kalian sampaikan. Memang betul kata orang, kita belajar dari kesalahan. Bagi kalian yang memiliki mata tajam pasti dapat membedakan cara penulisan pada chapter pertama dan sekarang ?**

**Karena banyak pertanyaan yang cukup sama maka pertama ijinkan saya memberi penjelasan:**

**Klan Kurama**

**Klan kurama adalah klan dengan anggota yang terlahir dengan kemampuan membuat Genjutsu atau teknik ilusi lebih baik daripada orang biasa. Masing-masing orang yang terlahir dari keluarga ini, memiliki bakat alami untuk menggunakan genjutsu. Meskipun memiliki nama Klan Kurama. Namun Klan mereka tidak ada hubungannya dengan ekor sembilan yang bernama Kurama(itu sudah dikonformasi Masashi Kishimoto). Yakumo adalah Ahli waris dari keluarga tersebut, namun karena kutukan setiap Beberapa Generasi, Ido, berdiam ditubuhnya yang lemah tersebut. dan pada suatu saat mengambil alih tubuhnya untuk membunuh Ayah dan Ibunya.**

**Namun berkat itu Yakumo dapat menggunakan Genjutsu yang sangat mematikan: biasanya genjutsu hanya membuat efek pada indra agar para korbannya menjadi bingung. Sedangkan Yakumo dapat membuat Genjutsu melalui media Melukis menjadi lebih Extreme yang dapat menyebabkan sang korban dapat merasakan efek langsung pada tubuh mereka. contoh" yakumo melukis sebuah lukisan dengan korbannya terbakar. Hal tersebut akan terjadi pada korbannya. (jika ada kesalahan maaf. Namun untuk lebih mengertinya buka Wiki Naruto tentang Yakumo Kurama.)**

**(eh.. gw aja ga tau kalau Yakumo mirip Kushina dalam ciri-ciri.)**

**Meskipun Klan ini cukup Hebat dalam bidang Genjutsu, sayangnya mereka tidak terlalu memiliki drajat yang tinggi diKonoha, karena Populasi klan mereka yang mengecil(salah satu sebab adalah serangan Kyuubi yang memakan banyak korban) dan jarangnya Anak berbakat yang muncul. Sekarang klan Kurama hanya Klan yang kecil.**

**Oke yang kedua;**

**Mengenai sifat dan senjata Naruto pada akhir Chapter sebelumnya.**

**Ya benar. Senjata dan Sifatnya adalah milik Hibari Kyoya(aku gigit kau sampai mati herbivora!) dari Katekyo Hitman Reborn(KHT). Memang saya akui saya sangat suka dengan Karakter yang satu ini. meskipun Naruto menggunakan Ucapan Hibari dan senjata, Naruto tidak sepenuhnya bersifat seperti dia.**

**Salah satu alasan saya memilih Tonfa sebagai senjata Naruto adalah: ini ada hubungannya dengan salah satu Afinitas Elemen Naruto: yaitu angin. yang gunannya tidak akan saya sebutkan saat ini.**

**Dan terakhir*sweatdrop***

**Ga mungkin ni fic tamat dalam chapter antara 8-10. Mungkin maksud anda saya memisahkan season saat kecil dan Shippuden?. Tidak, saya akan tetap melanjutkannya disini sampai...sampai kapan ya ?**

**Soal hubungan Naruto dan Kyuubi:; cari tahu aja di kedepannya. :D**

* * *

"aku **gigit kau sampai mati Neji!**"

Neji hanya terpaku mendengar deklarasi musuhnya tersebut. terlintas beberapa bayangan didalam batinnya saat membayangkan suatu garis yang cocok dengan yang dikatakan Naruto. dan... entah kenapa membuatnya merinding.

Tidak berbeda dari Neji para penonton memiliki bermacam-macam reaksi saat melihat kekuatan Naruto saat memulai serangan pertamanya tersebut. suatu kekuatan yang tidak bisa diremehkan mengingat satu ayunan Tonfa yang bisa membuat retakan tanah 3 meter.

"waw, aku tidak tahu Naruto menyembunyikan kekuatan seperti itu, bayangkan saja jika dia betul-betul serius menyerangku pada saat itu" Ucap seorang Anak dengan Tato di kedua pipinya. Keringat berjatuhan dari dahinya yang saat ini masih diperban.

"gukk!" sang Anjing kecil yang selalu bersamanya menyalak mengatakan persetujuan

Namun perbincangan kedua jenis itu berhenti ketika seseorang dengan tongkat jalan mendekati mereka.

"apa tempat ini kosong?"

Menjawab pertanyaan itu, kiba mengatakan iya. Dan seseorang yang menggunakan tongkat jalan tersebut pun duduk. Meskipun mengalami sedikit kesulitan melihat kondisi badannya yang penuh perban tersebut. Dia adalah Lee.

Lee memutuskan datang menonton pertandingan ini untuk melihat Pertandingan antara Uzumaki Naruto dan Rivalnya. Saat ini hatinya sedang bergojolak membara, meskipun tubuhnya mengatakan sebaliknya. Pada awalnya dia berpikir tidak akan datang untuk menonton pertandingan ini dan memilih beristrahat di Rumah sakit. Dia pada awalnya yakin bahwa rekan setimnya akan menang tanpa masalah melawan Naruto.

Yakin, karena dia sudah pernah mengalahkan Naruto dengan mudahnya pada saat ingin menantang Uchiha. Pasti Neji juga begitu bukan?

Namun hal itu berbalik 180 derajat saat mendengarkan aksi Naruto saat berada di Rumah sakit dari Seorang Genius berambut Nanas. Pada awalnya dia tidak percaya akan perkataan Shikamaru. Namun bukti didepan mata. Dinding yang hancur. Saksi mata yang menyaksikan pertarungan Gaara saat didalam dan diluar. Mereka mengatakan semua yang berbalik dari apa yang dipercayainya...

Tapi didalam Hati dia bertanya. Mengapa Naruto menyembunyikan kekuatannya?

Bersama Sakura yang berdudukan bersampingan dengan Ino.

"apakah Naruto selalu begini Sakura ?" Tanya tidak percaya Ino.

"aku tidak tahu.." jawab Sakura dengan pelannya.

"maksudmu ?" Tanya Balik Ino yang ikut bingung. Padahal Naruto dan Sakura satu Tim. Masa tidak tahu kapasitas rekan mereka sendiri.

"..." Sakura memutuskan tidak menjawab. Saat ini dia sedang mengalami Dilema. Dia tidak tahu harus memikirkan apa lagi tentang rekannya yang berambut kuning tersebut. sifatnya yang berubah drastis tersebut membuatnya tidak nyaman. Pertama dia orang idiot yang selalu melakukan kesalahan dan meminta kencan kepadanya. Sekarang? Naruto orangnya dingin, dan kasar. Bahkan dia tidak menggunakan namanya lagi saat bertemu, misalnya dia memanggil 'sakura-chan.' Sekarang hanya memanggilnya dengan nama keluarganya.

Sakura tidak tahu harus berpikir apa. Apakah senang karena Naruto bukan orang yang suka mengganggu dirinya dengan cinta matinya. Atau takut dengan perubahan drastis Naruto yang bahkan tidak menganggapnya ada. Dan entah kenapa saat mereka bertemu, Naruto tidak memandangnya lagi dengan ekspresi bermimpi. Sekarang Naruto memandangnya seakan dia itu ...menjijikkan. tidak berguna.

Seakan Naruto menjauh dari mereka. menjauh dari tim 7.

Apalagi ditambah dengan Sasuke yang bertingkah aneh beberapa waktu ini. entah kenapa sasuke melihat Naruto dengan tatapan iri. Seakan Naruto sudah jauh menjadi lebih kuat dan mereka tertinggal.

Dan lagi...sekarang Naruto tidak pernah bertemu lagi dengan tim 7.

Bersama Neji dan Naruto di Arena.

"kurasa aku harus menghadapi orang sepertimu dengan Serius." Ucap Neji seraya memasang kuda-kuda Juuken."**Byakugan!**" dari sekeliling mata Neji muncul urat nadi yang menandakan pengaktifan Doujutsu Hyuuga. Dengan pengaktifan mata tersebut, Neji dapat melihat sistem sirkulasi Chakra pada tubuh manusia. Dan dengan pengaktifan byakugan tersebut, Neji mendapatkan Penglihatan jauh tinggi lebih baik daripada biasanya.

'_melihat dari serangannya tadi, bisa kubilang dia adalah petarung jarak dekat. Dan sepertinya memiliki kekuatan super diindikasikan dengan kumpulan Chakra pada bagian tangan dan senjatannya yang menambah kekuatan setiap serangan.' _Batin Neji sambil menganalisa musuh yang berada di seberangnya '_harus mencari celah untuk memberikan Serangan Juuken agar saluran Chakra pada senjatanya berhenti dan tidak berguna,hal itu berada ditangannya. Namun melihat dari efek serangannya yang mematikan itu, kesempatanku terbatas. Dan aku tidak akan mengambil resiko patah tulang jika menerima satu serangan..'_

"ada apa Neji-chan?; sebegitu takutnya kah kau sampai menggunakan Mata tembus pandang yang digunakan keluargamu saat mengintip Permandian khusus gadis?" Ucap Naruto dengan manisnya. Naruto pun menggerakkan tangannya ke arah bawah, seperti menutupi sesuatu."tolong jangan intip punyaku ya. Kita sesama pria,... atau kau memang tertarik sama pria ?" lanjut Naruto dengan ekspresi Takut. Namun orang lain bisa mengatakan ekspresi tersebut palsu, diindikasikan dengan senyum menyeringai yang muncul di wajahnya ketika berhasil membuat Neji marah.

"sudah kubilang berkali-kali! Byakugan tidak bisa digunakan seperti itu!. mata kami tidak bisa melihat badan dibalik kain. Kami hanya bisa melihat didalam tubuh manusia seperti Jalan Chakra ! "Teriak Neji dengan Urat nadi muncul di dahi sebelah kirinya.

"dan **itu yang ku butuhkan" **

Mata Neji melebar saat mendengar bisikkan gelap, dan dingin dari sampingnya, ujung Tonfa yang mengarah langsung kedepan mukanya. Mata neji melihat kumpulan Chakra yang berada diujung Tonfa tersebut. dan dia tahu, dia akan mengalami luka parah jika menerima serangan tersebut.

Namun mata Neji menangkap sesuatu yang Ganjil pada tonfa Naruto. dan itu yang dibutuhkannya dengan gerakan cepat, telapak tangan Neji menyentuh tongkat bagian samping Naruto yang tidak berisi Chakra. Dan berhasil membelokkan arah serangan.

Namun Naruto juga mengetahui serangannya dapat ditangkis, langsung mengayunkan tangan satunya dan menyerang menggunakan sisi samping Tonfa ke perut Neji. Hasil yang diperkirakkan Naruto. Neji termundur beberapa meter akibat kekuatan dari serangan tadi. Meskipun sisi samping tonfa tersebut tidak berisikkan Chakra super. Namun hal tersebut memberikan serangan yang cukup menyakitkan pada Neji.

Neji yang terkena sisi samping Tonfa tersebut hanya bisa menahan sakit '_untunglah serangan tadi tidak begitu berbahaya. Jika tidak..aku tidak tahu berapa tulang rusuk yang akan patah. Tidak boleh kehilangan konsentrasi... Namun satu kelemahan ditemukkan. Hanya perlu menghindari ujung senjata tersebut.'_

Naruto yang mengeratkan genggaman pada Tonfanya pun melihat Neji.

"kau kehilangan Fokus Cuma gara-gara ucapan tadi. apa benar kau orang berbakat?; Dan harus kubilang sekali lagi hal yang sama dengan anjing liar itu. apa kau tidak pernah diajari menghadapi Musuh yang pintar dengan mulut?" tanya Naruto dengan nada dingin.

"itu bukan urusanmu Uzumaki." Jawab Neji dengan tenang, meskipun darahnya saat ini mendidih akibat disamakan dengan orang rendahan seperti Kiba.

"dan itulah yang kubenci darimu. orang yang dungu akan keadaan sekitar. **Elemen api; Bola api**!" entah bagaimana bisa, naruto sudah menyimpan kembali dua tonfanya pada pinggang belakangnya. Membuat dia bebas menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk membentuk segel jurus.

Dari mulut Naruto muncul api besar, yang dengan cepat membentuk bola api yang berukuran besar dan terbang menuju Neji hanya diam ditempat dan memasang cara berdiri.

Terdengar sentakan nafas dan teriakan menghindar dari para penonton, namun diacuhkan Neji. Namun dari penonton yang berasal dari Keluarga Hyuuga mereka hanya bisa melebarkan mata melihat apa yang akan dilakukan Neji.

"**KAITEN!"**

Dengan satu kaki menjadi tumpuan, Neji berputar sambil melepaskan Chakra dari sekujur tubuhnya, dari chakra yang keluar tersebut Neji mengontrol Chakra tersebut dengan telapak tangannya untuk membuat bulatan chakra yang menjadi tameng. Membuat bola api dan Kaiten saling bertemuan dan mencoba menggeser pertahanan satu sama lain, namun bola api Naruto kalah karena jurus yang baru digunakan Neji

Neji selamat tanpa goresan apapun.

"itu adalah tameng terkuat milik Hyuuga. Belum ada satupun yang pernah menembus jurus ini. jurus yang hanya kupelajari dari hanya melihat sekali saja. Jurus yang hanya dipelajari Keluarga utama. Namun tidak bisa dipelajari keluarga cabang. Aku menguasainya..." deklarasi Neji dengan bangga, namun dengan benci pada kalimat terakhir.

Sementara itu dengan Hiashi.

'_memang kau anak yang berbakat neji...tapi sayang kau masih menyimpan dendam kepada keluarga _utama'batin Hiashi saat melihat keberhasilan keponakannya tersebut _'sepertinya aku harus memberitahu kejadian yang sebenarnya padanya sebelum menjadi lebih parah'_

"jadi maksudmu itu adalah jurus yang hanya dikuasai keluarga utama sedangkan yang cabang tidak?" tanya Naruto ingin tahu, namun dikedua tangannya sudah menggenggam tonfanya.

"benar sekali Uzumaki, sayangnya kau tidak tahu sistem keluarga kami yang menyedihkan. Meskipun berapa kali kami berkembang, namun kami akan tetap dibawah. Tetap menjadi burung disangkar. Tugas kami seumur hidup hanya menjadi budak dari keluarga Utama. Materi pembelajaran yang diberikan kepada kami sangat berbeda. Yang dari keluarga utama mereka bisa dengan mudah belajar jurus Klan apa saja. Sedangkan kami yang dari cabang hanya diajari untuk bertahan. Karena takdir sudah memutuskan jalanku seperti itu.." jawab Jujur Neji dengan nada benci saat mengatakan nasibnya.

Para penonton juga terdiam mendengar pengakuan Neji tersebut. padahal satu keluarga namun mereka dibagi derajat...

Hiashi yang merupakan Pemimpin Klan hanya bisa tertunduk sedih mendengar pengakuan keponakannya tersebut. berbagai cara dilakukannya agar hal seperti ini tidak terjadi. Namun tradisi dan para tetua hanya membuat ini semakin susah.

"dan jika kami melakukan kesalahan, maka kami akan dihukum menggunakan segel yang berada di dahi kami, segel yang terhubung langsung dengan otak kami.." Lanjut Neji seraya membuka Kaitan emblem Konoha dan perban yang berada didahinya dan menunjukkannya kepada Naruto.

"hm. Hm. Segel itukah, kalau tidak salah segel itu adalah segel yang digunakan untuk melindungi Darah keturunan kalian. Dengan segel itu, jika kalian mati maka juga dengan Byakugan kalian, memustahilkan bagi seseorang untuk mencuri Doujutsu kalian. Benar bukan?" tanya Naruto dengan Pose berpikir

Neji yang terkejut mendengar Informasi dari Naruto hanya bisa diam dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Namun yang anehnya... kenapa tidak semua anggota keluarga kalian mengenakan segel itu, jika bermaksud melindungi rahasia klan kalian?, kenapa hanya kalian saja?" Tanya Naruto.

"..." Neji hanya terdiam, namun berkat perkataan Naruto, dia menjadi lebih benci Kelurganya. Memang keluarga cabang ditakdirkan menjadi budak seumur hidup.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya melihat Neji dengan mata kasihan, '_memang Klan Hyuuga sudah mulai mengalami perpecahan, hal ini tidak diperbolehkan. Jika sampai terjadi perang saudara maka Konoha mengalami kerugiaan besar. Sepertinya aku harus mencari cara mengatasi masalah keluarga mata keranjang itu.'_

Dengan itu, mereka melanjutkan pertarungan mereka. Dengan Naruto yang mencoba memukul Neji dengan ujung tonfanya. Dan Neji yang mencoba menghindari. Menangkis ujung tonfa Naruto, sekaligus mencari celah kosong yang dibuat Naruto. Neji mencoba mencari celah kosong yang menghubungkan titik Chakra Naruto. pertarungan mereka bagaikan Tarian indah dimata Para penonton. Taijutsu melawan Taijutsu. Masing-masing mencoba mencari celah. Mereka tahu, jika mereka mendapat satu serangan dari musuh yang berada didepan selesailah...

Naruto kemudian melompat kebelakang sekaligus menyimpan kembali tonfanya. Melihat aksi itu Neji langsung mempersiapkan Jurus pertahanannya..

"**elemen angin; Misil udara!"**

"**KAITEN!"**

Dari Mulut Naruto Keluar Angin yang banyak dan kemudian membentuk pecahan seperti Misil dengan ujungnya yang tajam. Ratusan misil itu pun langsung menuju berkat Kaiten, neji dapat menangkis semua Jurus Naruto

Naruto yang masih terlihat kuat untuk melanjutkan pertandingan, sedangkan Neji yang mulai kehabisan Nafas.

'_jika begini terus aku akan kehabisan Chakra. Sepertinya aku harus menggunakan Jurus itu,'_batin Neji sambil mengambil cara berdiri. Terdengar beberapa sentakan dari Penonton Keluarga Hyuuga saat melihat tentang apa yang akan dikeluarkan Neji.

Namun entah kenapa Naruto yang berada diseberangnya tidak bergerak dan malah melihatnya dengan tatapan Kosong.

"Kau berada di area Definisiku!"

Dengan penglihatan Neji, muncul simbol bulatan dan Ying-yang dibawah kakinya dan Musuhnya. Dengan cepat Neji langsung memberikan serangan mematikan kepada Tanketsu milik Naruto.

"dua tapak tangan"

"empat tapak tangan"

"delapan tapak tangan!"

"enambelas tapak tangan!"

"tigapuluh dua tapak tangan!" lanjut Neji seraya menyiapkan pukulan terakhirnya

"enam puluh empat tapak tangan!" **Hakke Rokujūyon Shō****"**

Hakke Rokujūyon Shō adalah teknik/jurus milik keluarga Hyuuga yang hanya diajarkan kepada Keluarga utama/inti. Dengan pukulan mematikan yang langsung menuju Ke jalan chakra pada tubuh manusia,dan menutup semua 64 jalan chakra yang berada di tubuh musuhnya. Jika menerima serangan ini, bisa dipastikan musuhnya tidak akan bisa berdiri lagi.

"hentikan pertandingan ini Juri, dia tidak akan bisa berdiri lagi jika sudah menerima seranganku, semua jalan chakra pada tubuhnya sudah kututup" Ucap Neji seraya mematikan Byakugannya.

Para penonton hanya bisa terdiam melihat pertandingan tersebut. termasuk Hyuuga yang menonton karena tidak percaya bahwa ada seorang dari keluarga kelasnya berhasil menguasai jurus tersebut.

Genma pun menaikkan tangannya untuk mengumumkan pertandingan, namun niatnya diurungkan ketika masih meliihat Naruto yang berdiri tersebut.

Namun beberapa saat kemudian, Naruto tersenyum meskipun keluar darah dari mulutnya."he, hebat juga kau neji.."

"takdir sudah mengatakannya Naruto!, bahwa aku yang akan menjadi pemenang pertandingan Ini. biarpun kau kuakui telah menjadi lebih kuat, namun tetap saja kau masih dibawahku." Ucap neji seraya mwngatakan hal itu adalah fakta.

"namun biarpun begitu...kau hanya orang tolol.***poof***naruto kemudian meledak dan mengeluarkan asap namun setelah Naruto menghilang, terlihat bekas darah dari tempat Naruto yang sebelumnya berada.

'_Kage Bunshin? Tapi tidak mungkin, seharusnya dia meledak ketika menerima serangan pertama tadi. Jadi kemana dia? seharusnya mataku melihat semua Arena 360 derajat. Ada apa ini!?' _batin Neji dengan panik

Kemudian terdengar satu tepukkan tangan.

" Neji... Selamat telah mengalahkan klon milikku, pasti kau bingung bukan?" Tanya Naruto kepada Neji. Neji pun menganggukan kepalanya, meskipun tidak hanya dia yang bingung, namun seluruh penonton

"itu tadi adalah Klon darah. Klon yang berbeda dari klon biasa. Dengan darah si pengguna, Klon tersebut dapat bertahan dalam kondisi ekstrem dan hanya bisa dibunuh dengan serangan mematikan seperti tadi dan tahukah kau? Bahwa dari pertama kau hanya bertarung dengan Klon?" Tanya Naruto dengan santainya. Mengacuhkan perhatian dan tidak percaya yang ditunjukkan Neji dan para penonton.

"apa maksudmu? Jika aku bertarung melawan klon. Lalu dimana kau berada? Tidak mungkin kau menghilang kecuali kau berada di..."

"hehehe..HAHAHA! benar Neji-chan. Aku berada di didalam tanah. Menyaksikan pertandingan meyedihkan dirimu dan klonku. Klonku yang dengan mudah membuatmu menghabiskan tenaga dan aku dengan tenang menunggumu. Menunggu bagaikan predator memburu mangsanya hingga lemah." Tawa Naruto dengan sinisnya.

"kau licik sekali!"

"tolol! Kita ini Ninja, Neji. Bukan samurai!. Kita Ninja menggunakan segala cara agar menang. Bukan samurai yang pakai Honor. Kita Ninja terlahir dengan licik." Ucap Naruto dengan santainya."dan itulah **kesalahan keduamu**.."

Dengan Shunsin tanpa segel tangan, naruto menghilang dari tempat semulanya. Neji yang sudah kehabisan tenaga karena menggunakan Jurus tadi hanya bisa meringis kesakitan saat menerima serangan tonfa Naruto.

***krak* **bunyi sesuatu yang patah didalam tubuh Neji. Neji kemudian melayang jauh akibat serangan Tonfa super tersebut.

"**merindukanku?"**

Naruto kemudian Menendang tinggi Neji ke udara. Sama dengan Lee. Naruto muncul di atas Neji, Neji hanya bisa melihat Naruto dengan pandangan takut akan Naruto. takut akan kecepatan dan kekuatan Naruto.

Naruto pun menaikkan tinggi kakinya. Mengisi Chakra super pada tumit kakinya, dan menendang Neji pada bagian perutnya**.*BLAR!***Dengan kecepatan tinggi, Neji jatuh mendarat tanah dan membuat retakan dengan selebar 10 meter.

Meskipun mengalami luka yang sangat parah, Neji masih sadar. Tendangan yang seharusnya bisa membuat Seseorang pingsan atau mati dapat diterimanya. Meskipun Kondisi badannya tidak memungkinkan lagi namun Neji masih dapat melihat Naruto yang mendarat di sampingya.

"se-pertinya.. Takdir berpiha-k denganmu U-zumaki..."Mulai Neji dengan suara bagaikan bisikkan.

"berhenti omong kosong Neji. Takdir itu tidak ada didunia ini. didunia Ninja hanya kita yang mengendalikan Takdir. Tidak ada yang mengendalikan takdirmu! Tidak ada, kecuali dirimu sendiri. Jika kau terkurung didalam Sangkar. Cari cara agar merusak sangkar tersebut. Kau patut mendapat pujian, karena bisa sadar ketika medapat serangan itu Neji. Dan karena kegigihanmu itu, aku akan mencari cara agar masalah keluargamu bisa diselesaikan." Ucap Naruto dengan seriusnya, dan melihat mata Neji yang setengah terbuka itu."dan berkat itu, kita akan berbicara setelah semua omong kosong ini berakhir..."bisik Naruto ke telinga Neji.

Mata Neji melebar saat mendengar ucapan Naruto. tidak pernah disangkanya dalam kehidupannya Naruto sebenarnya adalah...

Jika Naruto adalah itu. mungkin... mungkin dia akan terbebas...

Meskipun kalah Neji dapat mengeluarkan Senyum. Senyum tulus yang tidak pernah ditunjukkannya lagi kepada siapapun semenjak Ayahnya meninggal. Meskipun kalah dalam pertandingan...entah kenapa dia merasa bahwa dia menang didalam hati kecilnya...

Dan Neji dengan tenangnya menutup matanya tersebut. mencoba mengistrahatkan tubuhnya yang lelah akibat pertandingan tadi.

"pemenangnya, **Uzumaki Naruto!"**

Hening seketika, namun keheningan tersebut tidak bertahan lama. Dimulai dari satu tepukkan tangan kemudian diikuti yang lain. Dan akhirnya semua penonton bertepuk tangan. Entah karena pertandingan atau karena kehebatan...

Dan pertandingan dilanjutkan...

* * *

**Ohh yeahhhh! Cepat banget updatenya! Hanya dalam kurun waktu 2 hari.**

**Ini chapter benar-benar full action.**

**Ini berkat kalian yang memberikan Review yang menyenangkan hati saya. Dan membuat saya akhirnya menulis ini Chapter ini dengan cepat.**

**Saya akui sebenarnya; salah satu favorit karakter saya DI Naruto adalah Neji.(Sayang dia harus mati. Hiks.)**

**Dan saya beritahu, standar saya mulai sekarang kalau menulis adalah 3000 kata(termasuk AN)**

**Terimakasih banyak atas respon kalian atas chapter sebelumnnya.**

**Jadi reviewlah sebanyak-banyaknya. Kritik dan saran saya terima dengan senang hati, berikan alasan mengapa. Jangan ngeflame tanpa alasan kayak bocah. Saya ga suka orang yang tidak menghargai cerita orang lain, padahal dia sendiri ga bisa nulis.**

**Jika ada pertanyaan. PM saya. Dan dalam kurun waktu 24 jam, akan dibalas.**

**Sekali lagi, review dan dengan review yang banyak, akan membuat saya semangat.!**


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: **pemilik karakter dan lainnya adalah masashi Kishimoto. yang aku akui kepemilikannya adalah Plot dan jari untuk mengetik.**

* * *

Naruto kemudian berjalan dengan tenang menaiki tangga menuju tempat Duduk para Finalis. Mengacuhkan tatapan dan pujian yang diberikan para penonton. Naruto kemudian mengambil tempat duduk yang cukup sepi dan menduduki tempat tersebut. Alasan Naruto memilih tempat duduk yang jauh dari keramaian adalah dia ingin sendirian, dan juga untuk mempersiapkan Mental dirinya untuk menghadapi serangan yang akan dilancarkan pada saat pertandingan nanti. Senjata utama miliknya Yaitu tonfa Besi terlantar disampingnya.

Mata Naruto mengobservasi semua penonton yang bisa dilihatnya. Mencoba mencari titik Lemah yang akan dimanfaatkan musuh, Rencana kemudian dengan cepat terbuat Diotaknya.

'_Seluruh pasukan sudah diberikan tugas masing-masing. Chuunin akan melindungi dan membawa para penduduk ketempat yang akan aman di Tempat perlindungan Konoha. Spesial Jounin, Jounin dan Anbu sudah bersiap akan me-eliminasi musuh. Dan ROOT sudah diperintahkan untuk mengeliminasi musuh dengan diam-diam diarah perbatasan._'mata Naruto kemudian berubah menjadi dingin

'_dengan pasukan Gabungan Ninja Oto dan Suna yang lebih dari ribuan dan pasukan Konoha yang saat ini sudah bersiap, kesempatan menang pertarungan ini 75% termasuk dengan bantuan Jiraiya. Namun kerugiaan yang akan diterima Konoha akan cukup besar. Tidak hanya kehilangan rekan Desa namun juga nyawa, ditambah lagi Konoha akan melemah, memungkinkan desa lain menyerang Konoha. Jika aku menggunakan Shunshin tingkat terakhir, mungin akan bisa menghabisi musuh dengan cepat. Namun aku akan kehilangan 70 persen Chakraku, dan aku menolak menggunakan Chakra Kyuubi. Tidak hanya membuatku menjadi Liar namun juga merusak tubuhku, dan aku hanya bisa sadar diri sampai ekor 3 dan lebih dari itu aku menjadi Liar _

_Sigh...semoga perang ini berpihak kepada kami..'_

"cih."

Naruto kemudian kembali melihat Arena, dimana Shikamaru bertarung dengan salah satu anak dari Kazakage, Temari. Dari observasi mata Naruto, Temari memilliki Kapasitas sebagai Chunin, dilihat dari keahlian memegang kipas dan penggunaan elemen anginnya namun yang kurang adalah tidak bisanya dia mengontrol emosinya saat Shikamaru menggunakan senjata mulutnya. Namun Shikamaru juga tidak bisa diremehkan, dengan otaknya tersebut, bisa saja dia yang menang.

Hal itu terbukti dengan wajah Temari yang terkejut saat Shikamaru menggunakan Lubang yang Dibuatnya sebelumnya dan menggunakan baju miliknya sebagai penghalang sinar matahari. Membuat Shikamaru dapat menggunakan Jurus Kagamane dan mengunci pergerakan Temari.

'_tapi apa yang kau lakukan setelah ini Shikamaru?'_batin Naruto saat melihat Shikamaru dan Temari yang mencoba menahan dan melepas efek bayangan Shikamaru.

Wajah Temari yang mulai kehilangan harapan karena tidak bisa bebas dari Bayangan Shikamaru mencoba untuk mengangkat tangannya untuk menyerah, namun hal itu terbukti salah ketika Shikamaru sendiri yang mengundurkan diri.

Karena alasan tidak memiliki Chakra yang cukup untuk melanjutkan pertandingan selanjutnya.

'_berpikir sebelum beraksi, memang keluarga Nara' _seketika itu Naruto bisa melihat Shikamaru sebagai materi Chuunin, yang hanya kurang adalah keinginan dan menghilangkan kemalasannya.

xx

Naruto hanya bisa memandang dengan bosan terhadap pertandingan selanjutnya. Pertandingan antara Kankuro dari Suna dan Shino Kankuro yang dengan tiba-tiba mengundurkan Diri dengan alasan tidak jelas. Namun Naruto tahu mengapa Kankuro mengundurkan diri.

'_mencoba menyimpan tenaga ya..'_

Naruto kemudian memandang dingin Kankuro dari jarak jauh. Kankuro yang merasakan pandangan tajam kearahnya kemudian melirik kearah pandangan tersebut. membuat dirinya berkeringat dan merasa takut seketika. Hanya satu kalimat yang berada dikepala Kankuro saat ini saat melihat tatapan Naruto.

'_sial, dia mengetahuinya!'_

Namun pandangan Kankuro mengarah kearah para penonton yang mulai berteriak mengejek kearahnya akibat pertarungan yang tidak bermutu tersebut. dan membuat Kankuro kembali kebangku penonton dengan wajah kesal

Sedangkan Shino yang diam dari tadi, mulai berjalan menuju tangga para Finalis dengan diamnya.

Xx

Naruto hanya bisa menghantam tempat duduk yang berada disampingnya dengan keras. Menyebabkan kursi kayu campuran besi tersebut hancur berkeping-keping dan menyebabkan retakan pada lantai akibat kekuataan yang dikeluarkannya. Para penonton yang tidak jauh dari Naruto, hanya bisa memandang Naruto dengan takut. Namun Naruto mengacuhkan kembali pandangan itu.

"dasar bodoh, mencoba bertingkah keren dengan memperlambat kehadiran, apa dia tidak tahu apa. Dengan kelakuannya seperti ini akan membuat Konoha jelek dimata Dunia. apalagi para Daimyo yang mulai tidak sabar. Sudah diberikan kesempatan sekali oleh Hokage karena permintaan Kazekage, namun jika begini terus.." Ucap Naruto dengan Menyandarkan dagunya kepada tanganya dengan tatapan dingin.

Pada akhirnya disaat hitungan terakhir, Sasuke datang dengan Kakashi. Membuat efek para penonton yang mulai habis kesabaran. Kakashi dengan pakaian Jouninnya dan Sasuke dengan kostum barunya.

"apa kami terlambat?"

"kau beruntung, kau datang tepat waktu. Tolong keluar dari Arena agar peserta bisa bertarung" Ucap Genma sambil menatap Kakashi. Kakashi tidak perlu dikatakan dua kali, dia langsung Shunshin menuju Tempat duduk para Jounin.

Melihat tidak ada gangguan lagi, Genma memulai pertandingan antara Sasuke Uchiha dengan Gaara.

"Ibu menginginkan darahmu Uchiha." Ucap Gaara yang memegang Kepalanya.

"hn, coba saja" Balas Sasuke percaya diri.

XX

Sedangkan dengan Kakashi yang duduk dibangku Jounin bersama Gai, Asuma, dan Kurenai.

"bagaimana pertarungan sebelumnya?" tanya Kakashi sambil melirik orang yang disampingnya.

"cukup diluar dugaan, pertarungan pertama antara Naruto dan Neji. Naruto memenangkan pertarungan tersebut dengan Taijutsu bercampur dengan keahlian menggunakan senjata Tonfanya." Ucap Asuma sambil menghisap Rokoknya.

"Kau memang memiliki Murid yang melebihi milikku Rivalku!" Teriak Gai dengan Pose pria baik miliknya

Namun Kakashi tidak merespon Ucapan Gai dan malah memilih melirik kearah Muridnya yang dikatakan tersebut, Naruto. Kakashi pernah mencoba bertanya apa masalah yang dialami Naruto hingga merubah sikapnya tersebut, namun jawabannya tidak ada. ditambah lagi Pertemuan terakhir mereka yang membuat hatinya sakit karena Ucapan Naruto.

**Mini Flashback ON.**

"_Naruto maaf, aku tidak bisa melatihmu, tapi jangan khawatir aku-" apapun yang akan dikatakan Kakashi berhenti saat melihat tatapan dingin Naruto yang ditujukan padanya._

"_kau tidak perlu melatihku, dan aku juga tidak perlu Guru lain untuk mengajariku. Namun aku mau bertanya, Apa kau memang benar Guru tim 7? Yang aku tahu kau hanya mengajari Sasuke saja, sedangkan seingatku kau hanya mengajari kami cara berjalan ke pohon dan omong kosong seperti Kerja-sama, coba saja kau lihat Sakura, menyedihkan sekali. Memang benar yang dikatakan Fox-san bahwa kau tidak berguna. Melatih murid saja pilih kasih, apapun alasanmu, itu tidak Profesional Kakashi-san. Dan aku juga merasakan Sasuke yang mulai arogan akibat sisi lembekmu yang pilih kasih itu. " Ucap Naruto dengan nada datar, namun dengan kasar._

_Seketika itu Kakashi membeku berdiri, meresap semua apa yang dikatakan Naruto. entah kenapa setiap kata-kata yang dikeluarkan Naruto seperti pukulan yang keras._

"_dan aku menolak memanggilmu Guru lagi, aku akan meminta Hokage-sama agar mengeluarkanku dari Tim 7. Aku menolak menjadi murid seorang guru pemalas dan pilih kasih sepertimu, meskipun kau merupakan salah satu Elit Ninja Konoha. Aku lebih baik memilih menjadi murid Jounin yang mau berusaha mengajar muridnya dengan benar, meskipun dia tidak sekuat dirimu."_

_Pukulan Ucapan terakhir diterima Kakashi dengan keras, tidak bisa mengeluarkan satu kata pun dari mulutnya akibat kalimat kasar dari muridnya. Tidak bisa membalas perkataan Naruto karena terlalu terkejut, atau karena tidak bisa menjawab karena benarnya kata-kata tersebut._

"_semoga kau belajar dari pengalaman Kakashi-san, karena tidak semua orang akan mengacuhkan sikapmu itu." Ucap Naruto seraya berjalan meninggalkan Kakashi yang berada dalam dunianya sendiri._

_Tanpa terasa Kakashi melihat kelangit._

'_apa benar aku pilih kasih, guru?'_

**Mini flashback off**

Beberapa detik saat melihat Naruto, Kakashi mendapat respon dari Naruto yang menatap kembali, namun saat melihat Kakashi, Naruto mengacuhkan senyum Mata Kakashi dan memilih melihat pertandingan antara dua orang terkuat, tentu saja setelahnya.

Dengan Sasuke yang menggunakan kecepatan tinggi dan Gaya bertarung yang mirp Dengan Lee untuk mengecoh Gaara.

'_dasar Klan pemalas, menggunakan mata Sharingan untuk menjiplak hasil kerja keras seseorang' _batin Naruto saat melihat gaya bertarung Sasuke. Kemudian Naruto melirik arah tempat duduk Lee. Dan bisa memastikan bahwa Lee tidak suka apa yang dilakukan Sasuke. Diindikasikan dengan perban tangannya yang berdarah akibat memegang erat tongkatnya.

Namun Naruto kemudian melihat kembali pertarungan yang sengit tersebut. antara Sasuke yang mencoba menyerang pertahanan Gaara. Dan Gaara yang mencoba menangkap Sasuke dengan tangan pasir miliknya, namun tidak berhasil.

Naruto menaikkan alis matanya ketika melihat Sasuke yang berlari menjauhi Gaara yang sepertinya berada didalam Kubang pasir. Sasuke kemudian berlari hingga menaikki Dinding Arena tersebut dan berhenti, Sasuke dengan serius memulai beberapa segel tangan, yang membuat Naruto menduga-duga tentang jurus apa yang dilakukan Sasuke._ 'jadi Kakashi mengajarinya jurus itu,... terserahlah.'_

Pikiran Naruto terbukti benar, ketika Sasuke telah menyelesaikan segel tangan terakhirnya dan membawa telapak tangannya terbuka. Dari telapak tangan Sasuke keluar listrik yang kemudian menjalar keseluruh telapak tangannya. Jurus yang dikeluarkan Sasuke kemudian mengeluarkan bunyi aneh. Seperti bunyi ratusan Kicauan burung.

"**Chidori!"** teriak Sasuke seraya menghilang dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju Gaara yang masih terlindungi pasirnya. Dan menembusnya...

XX

'apa ini?' Batin Gaara saat merasakan sensasi baru yang mulai muncul ditubuhnya.

"apa ini yang mengalir dan hangat ini?" Gaara kemudian memegang asal kehangatan tersebut dan menyentuhnya. Rasa sakit mulai terasa dalam tubuhnya saat merasakan hal itu. Mata Gaara melebar saat melihat apa penyebab kehangatan tersebut

"darah? Darahku! Uuu**aaghh!"**

**Dan kekacauan dimulai.**

**XX**

**DI tempat Duduk Para Kage**

"jadinya itu benar Kazekage.. " Ucap Hokage dengan dingin dan melihat 'kazekage' yang berada disampingnya.

"ternyata kau berani menyerang Desa kami.." Ucap Sarutobi dengan menaikkan Chakranya

"kukukuku, apakah kau sudah tidak mengenalku lagi **guru?"** Jawab Kazekage dengan nada sinis.

Kedua Ninja kelas S tersebut langsung melompat menjauhi satu dengan yang lain. Sarutobi yang sudah dengan Kostum bertarungnya.

"Orochimaru.. kenapa aku tidak terkejut kalau kau mengambil tempat Kazakage?"

"diam kau Kakek Tua. Kali ini aku akan menghancurkan Desa Konoha besertamu." Mulai Orochimaru yang telah membuka penyamarannya.

Namun kedua mantan Guru dan murid itu tidak bisa melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka, karena Sosok seseorang yang tidak pernah diduga bergabung dengan mereka.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu menghancurkan Konoha. Aku akan membunuhmu sebelum melakukannya...Orochimaru." ucap Sosok tersebut dengan nada dingin.

"Danzou?, tidak pernah kukira kau akan bergabung dengan pertarungan ini." Tanya terkejut Hiruzen kepada mantan rekan timnya dahulu.

Sosok yang baru datang tersebut akhirnya diketahui Danzou. Danzou kini telah berganti pakaian. Armor yang dahulu dipakainya saat perang Dunia Ninja kedua telah digunakan kembali. Perban yang selalu berada dimata nya telah dilepas. Menunjukkan marna mata Danzou terdahulu. Tangan yang diperbannya juga terlepas. Menunjukkan besi-besi yang menutupi seluruh bagian tangan tersebut.

"Jadi apa gunanya kau memakai perban selama ini?" tanya bingung Hiruzen.

"percayakah kau, jika kukatakan aku menggunakan perban hanya untuk...bergaya?" Tanya balik Danzou dengan datar.

"..."

"kurasa tidak."

Orochimaru yang dari tadi diacuhkan sudah mencapai tingkat kemarahannya yang paling tinggi, dan memutuskan untuk menyerang terlebih dahulu. Namun kedua pria Tua itu sudah melompat menjauh dari Orochimaru.

"Bunyi 4, lakukan!"

Setelah berteriak menginstruksikan sesuatu, Mata Danzou dan Hiruzen melebar saat melihat penghalang yang dibuat beberapa anak.

"kukukuku... dengan ini aku akan membunuh kalian semua pak Tua!" Tawa Sinis Orochimaru.

Kedua Ninja tua tersebut hanya menghadapi situasi tersebut dengan tenang. Namun mata mereka melebar ketika melihat Dua peti mati yang tiba-tiba muncul dari atap tanah tersebut dengan tulisan kanji 1 dan 2 disetiap petinya.

"Orochimaru... jangan bilang kau menggunakan jurus terlarang itu!?" Tanya Hiruzen dengan nada berbahaya.

"oh.. benar sekali Hiruzen. Aku menggunakan itu, jurus yang akan membawa sementara Orang mati kekehidupan. Jurus **Edo Tensei. **Katakan Halo kepada murid-muridmu Hokage pertama dan kedua.."

Kedua peti tersebut akhirnya terbuka menunjukkan Sosok yang cukup tinggi yang mulai berjalan kecil dari peti tersebut. yang pertama seorang pria yang menggunakan Armor Ninja gaya lama berwarna merah, dengan rambut hitam panjang yang mencapai punggungnya. Yang kedua adalah seorang Pria dengan Armor biru dengan bulu yang putih yang menghiasi armor pada bagian lehernya, dia memiliki rambut putih.

"Hiruzen... Danzou. Tidak kusangka kita bertemu lagi seperti ini. apalagi bertemu denganmu menggunakan jurus ciptaanku ini.." Mulai Hokage kedua dengan nada datar.

"ahh... jangan begitu Tobirama, setidaknya sapa dengan ramahlah murid-murid kita" balas Hokage pertama dengan nada kekanakan yang membuat Tobirama menghela nafas akibat tingkah kakaknya.

"dan sepertinya aku merasakan sesuatu yang asing berada didalam tanganmu Danzou..." Ucap Tobirama menghiraukan peringatan kakaknya tadi.

"Kau benar Guru, seperti yang kau katakan Dahulu, Lindungilah Konoha dengan segala cara.. dan inilah hasilnya" Balas Danzou seraya membuka besi yang melindungi tangannya. Membuat Hiruzen dan Hashirama melebarkan matanya setelah melihat dengan jelas apa yang berada ditangan tersebut.

"5 sharingan dan sel Hokage pertama..." Ucap Tobirama dengan nada datar. Namun mata Tobirama melihat sesuatu yang janggal pada tangan Danzou, ada beberapa lubang kosong pada tangannya.

"pada awalnya jumlahnya bukan 5 saja kan Danzou?"

"kau benar Guru, namun aku tidak bisa memberitahumu informasi selain itu"

"aku tidak pernah menyangka kau meresap ajaranku sebegini jauhnya, meskipun hal yang kau lakukan tersebut tidak terlalu kusukai, namun pengorbanan harus dilakukan." Ucap Tobirama dengan nada dingin.

"ingat, kalian mempunyai keuntungan dipertarungan ini. kami tidak akan mencapai kekuatan penuh kami dalam Kondisi Edo tensei tidak sempurna ini. "Ucap Hokage pertama dengan nada serius.

"sudah jangan banyak omong! Serang mereka" perintah Orochimaru seraya memasukkan Dua kunai dengan kertas segel kepada masing-masing Hokage. Benar benar Mengacuhkan pembicaraan tersebut.

Mata kedua Hokage yang sebelumnya penuh kehidupan telah berubah menjadi gelap tak berfokus, seperti Boneka.

Dan dengan Cepat kedua Hokage membuat segel tangan dan meneriakkan jurus mereka masing masing

"**Elemen kayu;kelahiran dari hutan"**

"**Elemen Air; Naga air Raksasa."**

Namun kedua Ninja Tua tersebut tidak ambil diam, mereka juga dengan kecepatan tinggi membuat Segel tangan dan berteriak

"**Elemen Angin; Bentrokan Raksasa"**

"**Elemen Api; Naga Api Raksasa!"**

Dan pertarungan antara Ninja kelas S melawan Ninja kelas SS dimulai.

**Beberapa menit sebelumnya bersama Naruto.**

Alis mata Naruto mengkerut saat meliat bulu-bulu yang mulai berjatuhan. Namun melihat salah satu bulu yang jatuh mengenai orang dan membuat orang tersebut membuat Naruto bertingkah cepat.

'_genjutsu!' _

Dengan cepat Naruto membawa tangannya keatas dadanya dan memulai Segel untuk melepas efek Genjutsu.

'_lepaskan Chakra dari seluruh tubuh.'_

"**KAI!"** teriak Naruto. seketika itu Bulu-bulu berterbangan tersebut menghilang dari pandangan Naruto.

"cih!" Naruto kemudian mengambil sepasang Tonfa miliknya dan mulai berlari menuju Arah musuh yang berada dibangku penonton.

***CRASH!*** seorang Ninja dari Oto yang tidak beruntung menerima ujung Tonfa Naruto. membuatnya Melayang jauh dan menabrak dinding dan membuat retakan laba-laba dari tempatnya menabrak. Namun hal itu membuat perhatian Dari Ninja Suna dan Oto beralih arah ke Naruto. dengan teriakkan keras, para Ninja musuh mengeluarkan Kunai dan berlari kearah Naruto.

3 orang Ninja Suna datang dengan kecepatan sedang. Membuat ayunan memotong yang ditangkis Naruto dengan Kedua tonfanya. Mengisi Chakra Super pada Kakinya_ 'Fokus dan lepaskan!' _Naruto kemudian menaikkan kakinya dan menendang 1 Ninja diperut dengan Kaki Super miliknya. Seperti dugaan, Ninja tersebut langsung terbang sejauh 20 meter dan pingsan.

Sebelum kedua Ninja bisa mengantisipasi pergerakan Naruto. Naruto sudah mendorong Kunai mereka, dan dengan cepat menyerang Kedua Ninja tersebut dengan Tonfa miliknya dan memukul dada mereka dengan ujung Tonfanya.

***CRACK!*** sesuatu yang patah dari kedua Ninja tersebut, namun itu tidak berlangsung lama. Karena tidak bisa menahan ditempat, kedua Ninja tersebut melayang dan menabrak Ninja Oto yang sayangnya berada dijalan penerbangan mereka.

"**ROOT!**" Teriak Naruto.

Beberapa detik kemudian, 10 sosok berjubah dengan topeng polos Shunshin didepan Naruto dan memberikan Hormat.

"Perintah, Ketua?" Tanya Satu sosok tersebut tanpa emosi.

"kalian berlima, bantu para Chuunin untuk mengevakuasi penduduk. Jika menemukan Ninja dari Suna atau Oto...**Eliminasi mereka. tanpa ampun. tanpa pandang bulu"** perintah Naruto dengan nada dingin yang langsung membuat kelima ROOT tersebut menganggukkan kepala dan Shunshin menjalankan perintah yang telah diberikan Ketua mereka.

Dan Naruto melirik ke 5 ROOT yang masih berdiri menunggu perintah.

"dan kalian, bantu Jiraiya menangani Musuh yang masih di Luar Dinding Konoha, sama dengan yang tadi. Usahakan keselamatan penduduk. Namun jika bertemu dengan Ninja selain Konoha; eliminasi mereka."

"**Baik!"**

Dengan Salam terakhir, kelima ROOT tersebut langsung Shunshin menuju Kordinasi yang diberikan ketua mereka. setelah itu, Naruto menyayat pergelangan tangannya, dari luka baru tersebut keluar darah, namun Naruto menghiraukan rasa sakit yang muncul, dan membuat segel tangan.

***POOF* **muncul satu klon disamping Naruto. lengkap dengan Kostum ANBU Fox.

"kau tau apa yang kau lakukan." Ucap Naruto kepada klon Fox nya. Anbu Fox tersebut mengangguk dan mengeluarkan Tonfa yang sama. Dan dengan Shunshin Anbu Fox menyerang Ninja tersisa. Para Musuh tidak dapat berdaya akibat serangan tiba-tiba dari satu Anbu dengan kecepatan tinggi. Meskipun mereka dapat melihat kehadiran Fox, namun mereka tidak memiliki reaksi yang cepat untuk menangkis serangan mematikan tersebut.

"tinggal menangani Jinchuriki...tunggu dulu dimana mereka!?"

"cih.. membuat masalah saja." Naruto kemudian menutup matanya dan menaruh telapak tangannya ke Tanah dan melepaskan Chakra pencari miliknya, dan mencoba merasakan Chakra besar milik para Jinchuriki.

'_ketemu..'_

'_cih, aku tidak tahu apa masalah Gaara ini. namun aku tahu, sesuatu yang tidak beres itu berada didalam segelnya yang tidak sempurna itu... sepertinya aku harus mengkonfirmasi sesuatu terlebih dahulu sebelum melakukan tindakan drastis' _batin Naruto.

"**Shunshin!"**

**XX**

Sementara itu dengan Gaara dan Sasuke dan genin lainnya.

Sasuke terlihat kalah. Ia menggeramkan giginya kepada musuhnya yang sudah mulai menjadi monster campuran(hampir menjadi Shukaku). Dan sejak itu meja pertarungan terbalik, semenjak Gaara telah berubah menjadi monster tersebut.

Hanya dengan Chidori Sasuke dapat bertarung dengan Gaara yang meresponnya dengan tangan monster pasir. Meskipun Sasuke dapat melukai si rambut merah, namun luka Gaara dengan cepat sembuh seperti sedia kala. Karena keras kepala, Sasuke tetap mencoba kembali dengan Chidoori lainnya namun kali ini Sasuke menumukan titik jatuhnya, saat dia menabrak sebuah pohon dan jatuh, Segel kutukan yang berada dilehernya sudah mulai beraksi, membuat dirinya tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali.

"ayolah Sasuke Uchiha! Buat aku hidup!" Teriak Gaara sambil menuju Sasuke.

Dengan sakit yang luar biasa pada tubuhnya, Sasuke hanya bisa menggerakkan sedikit bagian tubuhnya. Menggerakan tubuhnya saja sudah susah, apalagi menghindari serangan Gaara yang mempunyai mata Haus darah tersebut. tiba-tiba Gaara menaikkan tangannya keatas dan melindungi kepalanya akibat serangan Kunai dan Shuriken dari sosok yang baru datang.

Shikamaru, Sakura, dan Pakkun yang baru bergabung kedalam pertarungan hanya bisa terkejut keakar saat melihat apa yang berada didepan mereka sekarang.

"Sa..Sakura apa itu" Shikamaru bertanya kepada Sakura dari dahan pohon yang lain.

"lebih banyak tikus yang datang! Mungkin kalian bisa membantuku menunjukkan keberadaanku!" Ucap Gaara dengan senyum sinis Gilanya.

Mengambil sebuah Kunai dari Kantongnya, Sakura menjadi berani '_aku akan melindungimu Sasuke-kun'_

"mati kau gadis tidak berguna!" Teriak Gaara dengan melepaskan tangan monster pasirnya dan menangkap Sakura dan membuat Sakura terlempar dan terpajang disebuah pohon dengan erat.

Berdiri di pohon lainnya, Gaara kemudian membuat tangan pasir yang baru lagi, karena yang sebelumnya sudah bersama dengan Sakura di Pohon. Melihat Shikamaru dengan wajah gilanya, Gaara pun mengatakan "kemarilah, dam buktikan kau bisa membuatku lebih hidup" Shikamaru hanya bisa membeku dipohon, karena dia tidak pernah berhadapan dengan seseorang seperti Gaara. Dengan cepat Gaara melompat menuju Shikamaru, namun Sasuke muncul secara tiba-tiba dengan Chidori ditangan kanannya dan menyerang Gaara, membuat gaara terdorong kebelakang akibat serangan baru tersebut.

Chidori tadi merupakan Chidori terakhir yang bisa dibuat Sasuke karena dia sudah menggunakan jurus itu untuk ke 3 kalinya. Mengacuhkan perintah Kakashi yang menyuruhnya hanya boleh menggunakan jurus ini 2 kali. Dan Sasuke kemudian berlutut karena tidak bisa bergerak.

"Sasuke Uchiha, hanya itukah kemampuanmu? Kau memang bukan orang yang spesial" Gaara datang kehadapan Sasuke yang terkejut.

"sekarang kau mati Sampah!" Gaara berteriak dengan muka maniak dan melompat kearah tidak bergerak sasuke. Berniat untuk membunuh Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba Gaara ditendang tepat dimuka membuat dia melayang jauh dan menabrak beberapa pohon sekaligus. Berdiri didepan Sasuke tidak lain adalah Naruto.

"Na..Naruto" Sasuke berdiri menggunakan Pohon sebagai bantuan untuk berdirinya. Naruto mengacuhkan Sasuke dan hanya memandang Gaara.

Temari kemudian datang juga, dengan menonton dari pohon lain dan melihat Gaara dengan ekspresi terkejut "astaga, Gaara sudah berubah"

"Naruto Uzumaki! Aku sudah menunggu saat ini, saat dimana kau membuktikan keberadaanku!" tawa Gaara sambil berteriak melepaskan _killer Intent _nya. Membuat Shikamaru, Pakkun, dan Temari ketakutan. Kemudian Gaara berubah kembali, dengan kakinya yang sudah terselimuti pasir monster dan membuatnya semakin mengerikan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini idiot? Pergi sana! Ini adalah pertarunganku!" Teriak Sasuke karena dia tidak mau ada orang lain yang ikut campur dengan pertarungannya.

Naruto melihat situasi saat ini. dan tanpa melihat Sasuke. Naruto memukul Sasuke dengan tangan kosong berisi sedikit Chakra super miliknya dan membuat Sasuke melayang dan pingsan.

Sasuke yang terbang melewati Shikamaru dan pakkun, membuat mereka terkejut dan menatap Naruto tidak percaya.

"dia memukul Rekannya sendiri" Ucap Temari dengan mata lebar.

"Gaara lepas gadis itu" Ucap Naruto dengan dinginnya kepada Gaara yang bernafas seperti binatang.

"kenapa aku harus melakukannya Uzumaki?" Namun Naruto merespon dengan cepat" aku akan bertarung denganmu 1 vs 1. Dan mereka akan pergi. "

Shikamaru dan Temari hanya bisa melihat Naruto dengan mata melebar.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Gaara melepas genggaman pasir Sakura dan menatap Shikamaru "ambil, dan bawa pergi gadis sampah itu" pakkun kemudian melihat Naruto dan berkata "aku akan membawa bantuan" Naruto tidak menjawab.

"Jaga dirimu Naruto" Naruto hanya mengangguk tanpa melihat Shikamaru.

Sekarang Hanya Naruto dan Gaara yang tersisa, sedangkan Temari yang melihat dari pohon hanya bisa menelan ludah.

"itu adalah alasan mengapa kalian lemah. Kau tidak perlu alasan untuk bertarung" mata Naruto mengkerut menatap Gaara. "hanya pemenang yang bisa merasakan harga dari keberadaan" Gaara berbicara" kau sepertiku, kau menikmati pertarungan sepertiku, bukan begitu Naruto"

Naruto tidak menjawab. Membuat Gaara kembali tertawa dan mengambil jawaban itu sebagai ya.

"Sejak tidak ada temanmu disini, kau bisa bertarung untuk dirimu"

"teman? Jangan omon kosong." Ucap Naruto sambil mengeratkan kepalan tangannya.

"lihat gadis tadi. Begitu menyedihkan dan tidak berguna. Seharusnya dia mati saja. Dia membawa emosi yang tidak perlu kedalam pertarungan.. orang seperti dia harus mati"

Naruto tidak menjawab dan hanya melihat mata Gaara. _'mata itu...begitu kosong.'_

Namun Gaara yang kembali melihat mata Naruto '_mata itu, aku tidak perlu dikasihani!'_

Gaara maraung dan melepaskan puluhan Shuriken pasir kearah Naruto. Naruto yang tidak tinggal diam. Mengeluarkan Tonfanya dan menangkis dan menghindari Shuriken tersebut dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Kau menyedihkan Gaara, tidak bisa mengerti harga dari kehidupanmu. Dan aku akan memutuskan... bahwa aku akan mengajarimu dengan keras hingga kau paham arti itu. bersiaplah " Ucap Naruto dengan serius.

"**shunshin 3**" Ucap Naruto, Chakra mulai terlihat keluar dari tubuhnya dan kemudian Naruto menghilang.

"1" Naruto muncul dibelakang Gaara dan memukulnya dengan Tonfa miliknya, membuat Gaara tidak berdaya dan melayang. Pasirnya tidak terlalu cepat melindunginya.

"2" Naruto muncul kembali dibawah Gaara yang melayang dan memukul dengan Chakra Super Tonfa. Seperti sebelumnya Gaara kini terbang melayang keatas.

"3" Naruto muncul kembali diatas Gaara, dan menaikkan kakinya keatas, dan mengisi Chakra super. Dan meendang Gaara kevawah dengan kecepatan dan kekuatan yang hebat.

***CRASHH!***

Naruto kemudian mendarat disalah satu pohon dekat Temari, dan mengacuhkan tatapan Takut Temari dan melihat Sosok Gaara yang berada dikepingan Tanah yang hancur.

'_sama seperti melawan Hyuuga tadi, Naruto menggunakan teknik yang sama' _Batin Temari sambil melihat Sosok Naruto yang berdiri dengan gagahnya dan melihat Gaara dengan mata dingin.

Namun mata Temari melebar, saat melihat pergerakan dari lubang tanah Gaara. Dengan Jelas, Temari dapat melihat sosok adiknya tersebut. yang mulai berdiri dengan sedikit bantuan. Baju dan pasir yang tadinya menyelimuti Gaara. Sekarang sudah Hancur sebagian.

"ah.. . kau. kau akan Kubunuh UZUMAKI!" Teriak Gaara sekaligus berubah lagi.

"Tolong Gaara! Sudah cukup!" Temari berteriak memohon disamping Naruto.

Tiba-tiba Gaara menatap Temari dan menaikkan tangannya kearah temari. Dan yang selanjutnya temari Tahu adalah bahwa tubuhnya sudah diselimuti Pasir. Temari hanya bisa membeku melihat tubuhnya yang diselimuti pasir dan melihat kembali Gaara dengan pandangan takut.

"Gaa..ra" Gaara hanya memberikan tatapan Manak kepada Temari"MATI!" sebelum Temari bisa diselimuti penuh oleh pasir dan dihancurkan. Pasir tersebut sudah hancur dengan sebuah serangan...rantai yang bersinar biru.

Mata Gaara melebar terkejut akibat apa yang baru dilakukan Naruto.

"Na..ruto" Temari melihat penyelamatnya dengan ekspresi tidak percaya. Bersyukur. Dan..

"aku tidak suka dengan Gayamu Gaara. Mencoba membunuh saudaramu sendiri. Aku paling tidak suka dengan seseorang yang membuang keluarganya sendiri sepertimu" Ucap Naruto dengan dingin seraya menarik Rantai Chakra miliknya yang telah mengikat Temari dan membawanya kesampingnya.

Rantai yang sebelumnya bersinar biru saat memegang Temari telah berubah menjadi hitam setelah melepas Temari. Belasan Rantai kemudian keluar dari Tanah disamping Naruto. sama dengan Rantai sebelumnya berwarna hitam. Namun diujung Rantai tersebut. terdapat mata Tombak yang tajam.

"dan karena itu, aku akan menggigitmu sampai kau mengerti.." Naruto berkata seraya menaikkan kedua tanganya dan mengayunkan kearah Gaara. Seakan mengikuti Perintah Pemiliknya. Rantai tersebut kemudian saling mengikat satu sama lain...dan membentuk Tinju Rantai yang besar dan melaju kearah Gaara.

Namun Gaara yang tidak mau diam, mencoba membuat Dinding pasir tebal untuk melindungi usahanya gagal, karena Dinding pasir itu tidak dapat menahan tekanan yang diberikan tinju tersebut. dan akhirnya menabrak Gaara.

***CRASH*CRASH*CRASH**CRASHH!* **Suara Pohon-pohon yang hancur saat Gaara melakukan penerbangan gratsinya.

Namun tidak lama kemudian, Mata Naruto dan Temari melebar melihat sosok Gaara yang mulai berdiri dan menatap Naruto dengan penuh kemarahan.

"Ak..aku Tidak akan kalah. Aku TIDAK AKAN KALAH DENGAN ORANG SEPERTIMU UZUMAKI!" gaara berteriak kelangit, tiba-tiba asap besar muncul disekitar Gaara. Mata Temari berubah menjadi sangat takut. Gaara telah berubah penuh menjadi ekor satu...Shukaku.

Tumbuh dengan cepat hingga mencapai puluhan meter. Bentuk Gaara kemudian berubah dan menjadi mirip dengan Monster Iblis mirip Tanuki dengan tanda berwarna biru muda disekujur Tubuh Raksasa tersebut.

"**SEKARANG NARUTO UZUMAKI! TUNJUKKAN KEBERADAANMU!"**

* * *

**AND CUTT!**

**AMPUN..AMPUN.*SUARA PROTES DARI PEMBACA*. Tau saya jahat motong begini. tapi ini sudah batas saya menulis, 4000 kata yang seharusnya hanya 3000 kata.**

**Ini pertama kalinya saya membuat pertarungan sekala besar seperti ini. sebelum ada yang protes saya ingin memberi info sebelumnya tentang sifat Naruto ini.**

**Naruto ini mempunyai Idealistis melindungi Konoha dengan segala Cara, sama dengan Hokage kedua. Namun Naruto masih mempunyai perasaan. Dia bisa membedakkan sesuatu sebelum beraksi. Beda dengan Danzou di Canon. Jadi Naruto bisa mengampuni musuhnya jika keadaan tidak benar.**

**Nah karena Bensin untuk menulis saya sudah habis. Tolong bantu isi ulang dengan review sebanyaknya agar Full. **

**Saran dan kritik diterima asal dengan alasan. Jika ada yang tidak mengerti, PM Saya, dalam kurun 24 jam akan saya balas.**

***SELAMAT BERPUASA BAGI YANG MENJALANKANNYA*( JANGAN SAMPE BOLONG, MALU SAMA ANAK TK YANG PUASA PENUH)**


	7. Chapter 7

**ee... gak tahu mau bilang apa. Sekali lagi...terimakasih, atas review baik itu kritik, Pujian, atau saran. Saya membaca semua review kalian dengan senyum. Itu adalah salah satu alasan yang membuat saya semangat dalam mengerjakan cerita-cerita saya. Meskipun saya sudah kembali sibuk dengan kehidupan sekolah, namun saya akan mencoba meluangkan waktu mengerjakan sedikit demi sedikit hingga tercipta Chapter yang cukup panjang,**

**Respon Reviewer; **

**Ada yang mengatakan bahwa saya membuat Naruto ini terlalu Gary stu/ ferfect. Begini, di Fic ini Naruto merupakan seorang Taichou ANBU. Jadi wajar saja dia bisa mengalahkan kelas rendahan seperti Kiba,Neji dst. Namun tidak pada yang Ninja kelas S yang lain. Contoh: Naruto akan sangat kesulitan mengalahkan Kisame, mengapa? Karena setiap serangan Naruto menggunakan Chakra Super. Jika bertemu dengan pedang Kisame yang bisa menyerap chakra tersebut. Naruto akan sangat-sangat kesusahan.**

**Meskipun Naruto kuat, Namun Naruto bukan God-like. Tidak semua Ninja bisa dikalahkannya. Lagipula Naruto tidak ferfect. Dia mempunyai sifat yang membuat orang membencinya, tidak semua elemen dia bisa gunakan, tidak semua gadis lompat kedia. Nah jadi bisa dibilang Naruto ini level kekuatannya high Jounin level, seperti Kakashi/GAI.**

**Soal sifat: benar Naruto terlihat OOC. Namun ingat judul cerita ini apa?. Namun jika dengan seseorang yang disayanginya *KOUGH YAKU*KOUHG MO-*. Sifat pedulinya akan sama dengan di Canon**

**Soal pairing: yang jelas ada kok, kalaupun cerita ini berkembang menjadi Harem. Saya akan mengusahan tidak Over-dramatic, dan kalau menjadi anggota Harem tersebut, prosesnya tidak jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Nah meskipun Harem nantinya, saya nggak akan memasukkan gadis yang sudah terlalu sering digunakan, saya akan mengambil gadis yang jarang dipakai.**

**Lagipula saya lebih suka dengan Naruto yang kuat tapi menggunakan skill dari hasil kerja kerasnya sendiri, bukan skill pinjaman. Saya ingin membuat Cerita dimana Naruto memiliki kemampuan sendiri. terkenal karena kemampuan itu. tidak mengikuti yang dicanon.**

**rasanya setiap jurus Naruto tersebut bisa dikuasai orang. Jika kalian tidak setuju: sebutkan satu jurus yang merupakan ciptaan Naruto! yang benar-benar Original buatannya tanpa bantuan orang lain, tanpa kekuatan orang lain. Apa?**

**Kalau mau bilang Ferfect: bilang kemuka Madara. Itu yang asli GOD-LIKE.**

**Makaknya kalian banyak membilang Cerita saya menarik, cerita saya Fresh. Satu alasannya adalah kalian bosan dengan cerita gitu-gitu aja yang berada di sek ff indo. Kalian bosan dengan kekuatan yang sama(namun diperkuat aja), kalian bosan dengan pairing yang gitu-gitu aja. Dan seterusnya..**

**Jujur saja: saya gak terlalu suka Naruto menggunakan Chakra Kyuubi/mode Kyuubi meskipun terlihat keren. Seperti yang saya katakan sebelumnya, saya gak terlalu suka dengan kekuatan meminjam dari orang lain(Namun demi kepentingan masa depan cerita, saya usahakan akan ada penggunaan kekuatan Makhluk lain)**

**Saya Author yang tidak takut membuat cerita dengan plot yang baru. Tidak takut mengubah canon asli dari cerita yang saya tulis. Tidak takut membunuh karakter yang seharusnya tidak mati. Tidak takut memberi elemen dari manga lain. SAYA SUKA DENGAN TANTANGAN! UOOH! HENSIN! *BIMA***

"**YOSHH! SEMANGAT MUDA KRIS-KUN SUDAH MENCAPAI-" #ditendang duluan sebelum bisa lanjutin.**

**Jadi maaf aja ada yang menemukan kesalahan Info dalam cerita saya: seperti Danzou bermusuhan dengan Orochimaru. meskipun sebenarnya di canon mereka berkerja sama.**

**Tambahan: saya tahu, saya agak jarang mengupdate cerita saya yang lain. Tapi tolong mengertilah, membuat chapter itu susah. Banyak yang harus dipikirkan agar cerita tersebut berjalan sesuai rencana para penulis. Kalau soal Ninja DxD: saya masih membuat kerangka Outlinenya agar bisa menerima informasi dari LN dan Anime season 2nya.**

**Wew..curahan hati.**

* * *

Mata Danzou melirik kembali ketangan kayunya tersebut. pada awalnya saat memulai pertarungan dengan Gurunya kelima mata tersebut masih terbuka lebar. Namun sekarang...

Sudah tiga dari lima mata tersebut sudah tertutup, karena Danzou sudah menggunakan jurus yang bisa menyalamatkan dirinya dari serangan fatal dari kedua boneka hidup Hokage terdahulu. _'aku hanya memiliki kesempatan kecil jika begini terus'_

Namun Danzou terpaksa melompat dari serangan yang diberikan Hokage pertama berupa pohon yang hampir saja mengikatnya, dengan menggunakan pohon buatan Hashirama sebelumnya sebagai pijakan untuk melompat menjauhi arah lain, dan melawan Hashirama menggunakan Taijutsu miliknya. Meskipun setiap serangan Danzou tidak sekuat Tsunade, namun serangan tersebut memberikan kerusakan yang cukup untuk membuat Edo tensei Hashirama kewalahan.

Danzou dengan kecepatan tinggi membuat segel tangan yang baru. Dan membawa kedua tangannya kedepan kearah Hashirama. Dari sekitar tangan terbentuk pusaran angin yang besar dan dengan cepat menuju Hashirama. Namun Hashirama tidak tinggal diam, dengan membawa tangannya kedadanya, Hashirama membuat segel baru dan menghentakkan telapak tangannya ke Tanah tersebut.

"**Elemen Angin; Jurus Vakum Udara!" **

"**Elemen Tanah: dinding pencakar langit"**

Meskipun telah mengeluarkan serangannya, Namun Danzou tidak tinggal diam. Dengan menggunakan Shunshin dia langsung muncul dibelakang Hashirama yang masih berlutut mengontrol jurusnya, dan tanpa menunggu waktu, Danzou membawa kakinya keatas dan dengan menumpukkan semua tenaganya kepada kakinya dan menendang kebawah Hashirama**.*BLARR*** Edo tensei hashirama yang dikontrol tersebut tidak bisa menangkis serangan danzou dan langsung menerima serangan fatal tersebut, Atap dan tanah disekitar kedua nInja tersebut hancur hingga belasan meter.

Tubuh tak bergerak Hashirama yang hancur itu membuat Danzou mengeluarkan nafas lega. Namun hal itu tidak lama ketika Tubuh Hashirama mulai bersatu lagi dengan cepat. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Danzou semakin kesal. Tidak hanya Chakranya sudah mencapai kapasitas rendah, Namun tubuhnya juga tidak kuat menahan tekanan pertarungan kelas tinggi ini. Meskipun Hashirama mengatakan dirinya tidak akan bisa bertarung menggunakan setengah kekuatannya namun tetap saja, Hokage pertama masih sangat kuat.

"sial! Harus mencari cara mengakhiri pertarungan abadi ini." Ucap Danzou dengan kesal sambil mencari strategi lain yang bisa menghancurkan tubuh zombie Hashirama tersebut. matanya mengobservasi pemulihan Hashirama yang masih dengan ekspresi kosong boneka

Sedangkan dengan Hiruzen.

Tidak hanya melawan Tobirama namun Hiruzen juga melawan mantan muridnya dengan sengit. Dengan tongkat yang sebenarnya Raja monyet dipegannya dengan gagah. (ee...malas nulis ni scen. Tapi tetap kok sama kaya dicanon Cuma ga ada Hashiramanya saja)

Bersama Naruto

Naruto hanya bisa memandang sosok Raksasa Shukaku dengan berbagai emosi. Ini adalah pertama kalinya dia menghadapi Jinchuriki yang berubah 100% ke bentuk Bijunya. Dan Killer intent yang dikeluarkan Shukaku juga membuat hal ini semakin buruk. Naruto sempat membeku sementara karena kuatnya KI yang dikeluarkan Gaara yang sudah bertransformasi. Mata Naruto kemudian melirik Gadis berkepang disampingnya. Wajah benar-benar takut itulah yang ditunjukkan Temari saat ini saat melihat Shukaku dengan bentuk tubuhnya. Monster yang ditakuti para penduduk Desa mereka.

Mata Naruto kemudian melebar saat ekor satu membuka mulutnya dan menembakkan rudal-rudal udara kearah mereka. melihat Kembali sosok Temari yang masih membeku membuatnya kesal. Dengan paksa tanpa memperdulikan apa yang dikatakan Temari, Naruto menggendong Temari dipundaknya dan **Shunshin** ke Area seratus meter dari Shukaku. Seratus meter lebih jauh dari Hutan dekat Desa.

***BOOM!***

Dengan akurasi tepat, Naruto muncul dengan kaki kirinya duluan sebagai tumpuan disuatu dahan pohon, dengan temari yang pusing akibat efek teknik kecepatan tinggi tersebut. dengan cukup kasar, Naruto menaruh Temari. Temari mengeluarkan keluhan akibat aksi Naruto namun tidak dapat dilakukannya karena Temari melihat wajah kesal Naruto.

"apa sih yang kau lakukan Hah!?" Tanya Naruto dengan marah "mengapa kau diam saja tadi!? Kau bisa saja mati!"

"...kau tidak lihat tadi itu apa!?" Balas balik Temari dengan despresi "kita tidak akan kuat menghadapi Makhluk itu! kau tidak tahu betapa takutnya aku! Kita akan mati!" Teriak panik Temari."dia bukan adikku, dia MONSTE—"

*SLAPP!*

Terkejut. Itulah yang dirasakan Temari saat ini. tanpa sadar Temari memegang pipi kirinya yang merah akibat tamparan Naruto, kemudian Temari melihat Naruto yang saat ini matanya telah ditutupi bayangan rambutnya, Tidak pernah dalam hidupnya Temari ditampar diwajah oleh siapapun.

"jangan lanjutkan perkataanmu itu... kau tidak tahu apa makna dari ucapan yang kau katakan. Kau TIDAK **TAHU APA ITU MONSTER**!" teriak Naruto dengan mata dingin kepada Temari yang ketakutan dengan tatapan Naruto tersebut.

"**DIMANA KAU UZUMAKI! DIMANA!" **Gaara berteriak dari atas kepala Shukaku mencari mangsanya

Temari mulai gemetaran, namun berubah menjadi semakin takut "kau tidak tahu apa-apa...kau"dia ingin melanjutkan kembali perkataannya namun berhenti dan menatap Naruto dengan terkejut, saat merasakan dua telapak tangan yang halus memegang kedua pipinya. Keadaan juga tidak membantu, karena saat ini Temari melihat dua buah mata biru yang sangat indah...dan memancarkan kehangatan. Tidak terasa pipinya mulai berubah warna akibat sentuhan tiba-tiba tersebut.

Namun mata Temari kemudian melebar ketika merasakan perubahan terhadap Naruto. seharusnya dirinya yang lebih tinggi tersebut kemudian melihat Naruto yang dengan perlahan lebih tinggi daripadanya. Telapak tangan pemuda didepannya juga berubah menjadi sedikit kasar...namun tetap lembut.

"dia bukan monster...dia adalah adikmu." Mulai Naruto dengan lembut saat melihat mata Temari. "meskipun aku tidak terlalu mengenalmu, aku tidak bisa tahan melihat pertikaan antara keluarga...aku tidak suka seorang kakak menganggap adiknya monster. Dia bukanlah Monster Temari...dia adalah adikmu, adikmu yang hilang dalam kegelapan monster yang berada didalamnya, dia hanya bingung dan takut...aku merasakan ketakutan didalam matanya Temari. Gaara hanya butuh seseorang yang mengerti dirinya..."

Seketika mendengar perkataan Naruto, Temari mulai hilang dalam ingatan. Mulai hilang dalam ingatan disaat Gaara kecil. Disaat Gaara masih periang bersama paman, namun setelah itu berubah ketika paman bunuh diri dihadapan Gaara. Tapi apa yang ada didalam hati Temari saat ini adalah...

'_Dimana aku saat adikku mengalami penderitaan?'_

"dan itu adalah** kamu**,..kamu sebagai kakak, dan **sebagai teman..."**

"aku harap kau mengerti Temari. Saat ini aku akan mencoba menghentikkan Gaara dengan kekuatan penuhku...sebaiknya kau menjauh dari Area ini" Ucap Naruto seraya membalikkan badannya dan mengeluarkan Tonfa miliknya dari perkamen gudang. Temari hanya bisa melihat wajah pemuda yang lebih tinggi tersebut, pada awalnya hangat dan menyimpan kebaikan...berubah menjadi dingin dan kasar. Hanya dua kata yang berada dibatin Temari saat melihat perubahan sikap pemuda berambut kuning tersebut.

'_seperti topeng...'_

"**shunshin!"** dengan itu Naruto menghilang dengan daun-daun yang mengiringi kepergiaannya. Meninggalkan temari dengan pikirannya saat ini. dan bukannya menjauh dari Area seperti diperintahkan Naruto, Temari menyusul...

Bersama Naruto.

"segel pemberat..**KAI!"**

"Uzumaki Genjutsu; **KAI!"**

Pakaian berjaket Naruto kemudian berubah dengan perlahan menjadi kostum kerja miliknya, ANBU FOX. Dengan kecepatan tinggi Naruto melompati pohon-pohon menuju Gaara.

"**AHHH KETEMU KAU UZUMAKI!**" teriak Gaara dengan maniak saat menemukan mangsa kecilnya. Dengan perintah batin. Monster Shukaku mengayunkan tangannya dan mengeluarkan jurusnya kearah Naruto. dari Ayunan tangan berkuku tersebut keluar Udara yang membentuk seperti sayatan besar menuju Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat sayatan Udara besar yang menuju dirinya hanya bisa mengutuk dengan kata-kata Kotor, dan menggunakan jurus andalannya untuk menghindar dari serangan yang dapat menghancurkan puluhan meter Area hutan tersebut.

***BLARR!***

"**AHAHAHA KEMANA KAU UZUMAKI! HADAPI AKU!" **teriak Gaara seraya mencari Naruto diantara pohon-pohon. Namun mata Gaara berubah arah saat melihat seseorang yang dicarinya...melompat tinggi. Dilihatnya dengan jelas perawakan Naruto, namun yang menjadi fokus Gaara saat ini adalah mata Naruto..dan tiga garis yang berada diwajahnya.

Hilang sudah mata biru yang selalu membuatnya kesal. Sekarang yang berada dimata Naruto adalah sepasang mata merah yang membelah. Tiga garis yang sebelumnya tidak terlalu terlihat kini berubah menjadi lebih hitam dan liar. Mata Gaara melebar saat Naruto membuat segel tangan dengan cepat saat di udara.

"**Elemen api: Jurus bola api raksasa!"** Naruto menyelesaikan segelnya tersebut dan mengeluarkan Bola api yang sangat besar belasan meter. Namun tidak hanya jurus tersebut, dengan cepat lagi, Naruto membuat segel baru ditengah proses pembuatan Bola api raksasa tersebut.

"**Elemen angin: Bentrokkan udara!" **udara disekitar Naruto kemudian berubah arah dengan cepat dan bergabung dengan bola api raksasa tersebut. Angin yang bergabung dengan bola api tersebut membuat perubahan, yang pada awalnya Bola api yang berukuran belasan meter telah berubah menjadi puluhan meter dan mengeluarkan panas yang lebih mengerikan.

Saat menyelesaikan jurus tersebut, Bola api raksasa kombinasi dengan Angin dengan cepat menuju Shukaku. Menghancurkan dan membakar pepohonan dijalan Bola api tersebut. Naruto kemudian dengan sedikit tenaga mendarat dipohon dan menyaksikan salah satu jurus kombinasi terkuatnya yang menghabiskan Chakra 40% miliknya menghantam Monster pasir tersebut.

Dengan teriakkan Gaara dalam mode Shukaku membawa kedua tangannya kedepan mencoba menahan Bola api raksasa tersebut, namun sedikit demi sedikit, Kaki Monster Shukaku tidak kuat menahan tekanan tersebut, badan Gendut Raksasanya mulai terbawa mundur.

"**HYAAAHHH!" **teriak Gaara setelah berhasil mengubah arah Bola api tersebut. Bola api yang sudah diarahkan tadi menuju sebuah area Hutan tidak jauh dari mereka dan meledak. Menghancurkan Area kecil Hutan tersebut.

Naruto yang melihat jurusnya ditangkis begitu saja hanya bisa menyumpah dengan kerasnya. Namun dengan terpaksa Naruto mengeluarkan Chakra merah milik rubah yang berada didalam perutnya. Chakra merah yang mulai keluar tersebut dengan perlahan menyelimuti tubuh Naruto, hingga membentuk bayangan rubah berekor satu. Naruto menahan rasa panas yang menyelimuti tubuhnya, penampilan Naruto berubah menjadi liar seketika, namun meskipun kelihatan liar, Naruto masih terlihat tenang.

"Maaf menggunakan Chakra milikmu Kyuubi" Ucap Naruto pada ketidakadaan.

Namun sesuatu yang berada didalam perut Naruto hanya memberikan respon suara aneh, dan kemudian menutup matanya kembali tidur. _**'tanggung sendiri akibatnya..primata'**_

Naruto kemudian membuat beberapa segel tangan dengan perlahan dan hati-hati agat jurus yang memakan Chakra banyak tersebut tidak gagal. Setelah selesai, Naruto kemudian menutup matanya, konsentrasi penuh agar dapat membawa keluar teknik yang pernah digunakan Ibunya sebelum meninggal.

***KCLANG*KCLING*KCLANG*KCLING* KCLANG*KCLING* KCLANG*KCLING*KCLANG***

Saat Naruto membuka matanya, beberapa rantai raksasa sudah keluar dari dalam tanah, dan sebagian dari tubuhnya. Namun Rantai tersebut memiliki warna Merah berpijar yang memancarkan Aura kematian. Hilang sudah jubah Chakra Kyuubi pada Naruto. Chakra tersebut sebenarnya sudah dikirim ke Rantai-Rantai Chakra raksasa tersebut. dengan lihai Naruto menaiki satu Rantai Chakra dan dengan perintah Batin, rantai tersebut membawa Naruto ke udara puluhan meter. Setelah sudah sampai pada ketinggian yang diinginkan, Naruto berdiri dengan gagahnya melihat Gaara yang sedang melakukan segel tangan yang membuat Naruto melebarkan matanya.

"**Jurus tidur rakun!" **dan Gaara tertidur.

"**ha.. AKU BEBAS HYEAHH!" ** tawa gila keluar dari mulut Shukaku. Namun pandangan Shukaku berubah kearah Naruto dengan cepat, melihat rantai besar dan seorang manusia kecil membuatnya bergairah. ",**MAINAN BARU! HAHAHAHA-"**

Namun tawa gila kekanak-kanakan Shukaku terpaksa berhenti ketika sepasang Kaki amfibi telah menyatu dengan wajah kirinya. Shukaku yang tidak bersiap itu hanya bisa menahan sakit karena telempar beberapa puluh meter.

"**sigh..membuat masalah saja." **suara Makhluk tersebut sambil mengambil pedang kecilnya(BESAR) dari pinggannya

"aku tidak menyangka dia sudah berubah seratus persen diDesa ini," Ucap tidak percaya seseorang Pria besar berambut putih dari atas kepala tersebut, namun pandangan mereka berganti melihat sosok yang berdiri diatas rantai-rantai raksasa yang mengeluarkan aura yang pernah mereka rasakan ketika serangan Kyuubi belasan tahun yang lalu. Mata mereka melebar saat melihat Naruto(15 tahun). Yang masih mengobservasi Shukaku. Masing-masing memiliki pikiran sendiri saat melihat rantai-rantai tersebut. meskipun mereka pernah melihat penggunaan Rantai Chakra, namun mereka tidak pernah melihat penggunaanya seperti ini.

"ayo, kita hampiri dia Gamabunta" ajak Jiraiya sambil menunjukkan arah Naruto.

"**jangan menyuruh-nyuruhku Jiraiya! Aku bukan alat tranportasimu!" ** meskipun mengatakan penolakan tersebut, namun tetap saja gambunta tetap menuju Naruto.

"oi Naruto!" Teriak Jiraiya mencoba menarik perhatiaan Naruto yang masih melihat sosok Shukaku yang mulai bangun. Namun ketika mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya, tentu saja Naruto langsung melirik mata kepada orang yang memanggilnya, Jiraiya.

"akhirnya kau datang jiraiya-san, aku sudah mulai kehabisan Chakra untuk menahan Shukaku." Ujar Naruto sambil melihat Rantai-rantai raksasanya yang masih melayang-layang disampingnya. Meskipun Chakranya sudah habis namun Naruto masih dapat mengirim Chakra kepada rantai tersebut, apalagi ditambah Chakra Kyuubi seharga satu ekor. Memang jurus Rantai yang satu ini menggunakan Chakra yang sangat banyak, sehingga Naruto pun terpaksa meggunakan Chakra Kyuubi.

"apakah kau tahu bagaimana mengalahkan Mahkluk itu?" Teriak Naruto kembali kepada Jiraiya yang sudah berubah menjadi serius dan melihat sosok Shukaku yang mencoba menyiapkan sesuatu. Mata Jiraiya kemudian melebar ketika Shukaku menyiapkan sesuatu yang membuatnya keringat dingin.

"GAMABUNTA, NARUTO, MENGHINDAR!"

Meskipun terkejut mendengar Teriakkan Jiraiya, namun Gamabunta langsung melompat jauh sesuai perintah pemegang kontraknya. Sedangkan Naruto yang mendengar teriakkan menghindar Jiraiya, hanya berdiri diatas rantai raksasa tersebut dan membawa kedua telapak tangannya kedepan. 5 rantai Chakra didepan Naruto kemudian langsung menuju arah yang diperintahkan dan membentuk pertahanan melengkung.

"**HAHAHA RASAKAN ...BIJUDAMA!" **

Teriak Shukaku sambil menembakkan Bola hitam yang telah terbentuk dari mulutnya kearah Naruto. pepohonan dan tanah yang dilewati bijudama tersebut hancur seketika. Bijudama buatan Shukaku tersebut langsung mengenai pertahanan rantai Naruto dan mencoba menembus dengan segala energi yang ada.

Sedangkan Naruto yang menahan bijudama menggunakan rantai Chakra tersebut hanya bisa keringat basah akibat energi yang diperlukkan untuk menahan Bola Chakra tersebut. melihat rantainya mulai retak membuat Naruto semakin marah. Tanpa perintah batin, Chakra merah mulai keluar kembali dari tubuh Naruto dan menyelimutinya. Beda dengan pertama yang hanya satu ekor. Kini Naruto telah diselimuti Chakra merah dengan dua ekor yang berkibas dengan liarnya dibelakangnya.

Seakan merespon Chakra baru yang muncul ditubuhnya tersebut, Naruto kemudian mengirim Chakra kyuubi cukup banyak kepada Rantainya. Rantai yang sebelumnya mulai retak kembali seperti sedia kala. Dengan teriakkan keras Naruto membawa kedua tangannya keatas, diikuti rantai-rantai tersebut. Bijudama yang seharusnya menabrak Naruto kini telah tertangkis dan terlempar keudara.

***BOOOM!***

Ledakan keras kemudian terjadi dilangit, langit yang pada awalnya penuh dengan awan, kini hilang akibat efek Bijudama tersebut. langit bagaikan lubang setelah ledakkan tersebut. tidak hanya Naruto dan jiraiya yang merasakan ledakan itu, namun seluruh Ninja yang masih bertarung.

"Ha...ah..ah.. KAU LIHAT ITU HAA PERSETAN!" teriak Naruto dengan aura superior kepada Shukaku. Salah satu efek ekor dua. Mulut Naruto semakin manis didengar oleh pecinta kutukan/kata-kata kotor seperti Tayuya.

Shukaku yang mendengar ocehan Naruto semakin kesal. Didalam hatinya(kalau ada) dia berpikir berani banget primata ini sama Makhluk terhebat didunia. Dengan tawa gilanya Shukaku kemudian menyiapkan jurus angin.

"JIRAIYA KATAKAN KAU TAHU CARA MENGALAHKAN MAKHLUK INI!?" teriak Naruto kepada Jiraiya yang jauhnya puluhan meter. Namun dengan sekali lompat, Gamabunta kembali bergabung dengan naruto.

"**oi nak!"**

"ya kodok kelebihan beban?" tanya Naruto datar melihat mata Gamabunta.

"**kau—cih, aku mempunyai cara untuk mengalahkan ekor satu?"** Ujar Gamabunta seraya melihat Naruto dengan serius dimata, mengacuhkan hinaan yang sebelumnya dikatakan Naruto.

"mangalahkannya?" tanya Naruto dengan keseriusan yang sama dengan gambunta "bisa kau jelaskan bagaimana caranya pak katak?" tanya Naruto dengan serius. Namun ditelinga Gambunta dia mendengar sedikit humor dipertanyaan Naruto.

"**benar nak, melihat jurus yang digunakan sang jinchuriki tadi, aku bisa mengatakan kalau dia memiliki segel yang tidak sempurna. Jika sang konteiner tertidur maka sang Bijuu akan terbangun.. jadi jika—" **

"jadi jika Jinchuriki terbangun maka sang biju tertidur, berarti kita harus membangunkan sang Jinchuriki jika ingin mengalahkan ekor satu?" potong Naruto.

"**aku tidak suka seseorang memotong pembicaraan orang nak, namun kau benar. Cara satu-satunya mengalahkan shukaku adalah membangunkan sang Jinchuriki yang berada dikepala Shukaku." **Ujar Gamabunta seraya menunjukkan Gaara yang masih tertidur diatas kepala Shukaku.

"Namun, pertanyaannya bagaimana kita bisa mendekati Shukaku?" Tanya Jiraiya mengikuti pembicaraan.

"**Nak, apa Rantaimu cukup kuat menahan pergerakan Shukaku?" **Tanya Gamabunta seraya melihat Rantai-rantai Naruto yang masih melayang-layang. Seakan merespon Pertanyaan Gamabunta, Naruto dan Rantainya langsung melirik Gamabunta dan memberikan tatapan 'apa kau gila!?'.

"**jadi...tidak bisa ya—" **Ujar Gamabunta serasa kecewa.

"tungggu dulu, meskipun rantaiku tidak sekuat itu, Namun Rantaiku bisa menahan pergerakan Shukaku sementara." Potong Naruto dengan kesal. Dirinya tidak suka diremehkan orang lain, harga dirinya sebagai Uzumaki dengan kekuatan Rantai Chakra dipertaruhkan dalam argumen ini.

"**tidak perlu marah nak, aku dan Jiraiya akan menahan pergerakan tubuh bagian atas Shukaku. Dan rantaimu bisa menahan pergerakan kaki Shukaku.. Bagaimana?" **ajak Gamabunta dengan serius dan melakukan persiapan.

"adil." Ucap Naruto seraya membentuk rantainya sebagai Tangan, yang membuat Gamabunta Sweatdrop namun tetap melakukan jabat tangan tersebut.

"**baiklah! Oi Jiraiya tahan peganganmu!"**

Tanpa mendengar jawaban Jiraiya, Gamabunta melompat kearah Shukaku. Dengan lincah menghindari serangan-serangan mematikan yang diberikan oleh cakar Shukaku. Dengan kedua tangan amfibinya, Gamabunta memegang dengan erat bagian atas Shukaku.

"**LEPASKAN AKU DAGING!" **Ronta Shukaku mencoba melempar Gamabunta.

"**oii nak, sekarang!" **

"baiklah pak katak!" teriak Naruto balik seraya mengayunkan kedua tangannya. Rantai-rantai disektiar Naruto dengan cepat memasuki tanah. Dan muncul kembali dibawah Kaki Shukaku dan langsung mengikat kedua kakinya dengan erat. Shukaku yang merasakan sesuatu yang erat mengikat kakinya langsung dengan liar mencoba melepaskan rantai naruto. Rantai Naruto yang mengikat Shukaku dengan sedikit demi sedikt mulai retak akibat tekanan perlawanan yang diberikan Shukaku.

"bangunkan dia Naruto!" Teriak Jiraiya yang masih mencoba membantu Gamabunta mengunci pergerakan Shukaku.

Tanpa merespon perintah Jiraiya Naruto dengan Rantainya kemudian terbang menuju Atas kepala Shukaku dan mencari Gaara. Dengan teriakan perjuangan meskipun tenaganya yang sudah habis, Naruto melompat dari rantainya dan mengayunkan tinjunya kearah Gaara dan berteriak layaknya pelaut.

"BANGUN MATA PANDA!"

***PUNCH!***

"**tidak! Tidak! Aku baru bangun! Oi Gaara tetap Tidur Demi Ibu! Tidak!" **Ronta Shukaku tidak terima. Badan Shukaku denga cepat mulai hancur satu demi persatu dan berubah menjadi gunung pasir yang mulai hilang juga terkena angin kencang.

Gaara dengan pelepasan pada tubuh Shukaku mulai jatuh dari langit. Matanya yang sudah terbuka akibat pukulan Naruto berubah menjadi takut. Tidak beda dari Gaara, Naruto juga akhirnya melayang jatuh akibat kehabisan tenaga dan efek samping dari penggunaan Chakra Kyuubi. Gamabunta juga menghilang dengan asap tebal sedangkan Rantai Naruto sudah mulai menghilang bagaikan tidak ada sama sekali.

Dan inilah perbincanga antara sesama Jinchuriki.

* * *

And CUTTTT.

Tidak banyak yang mau saya sampaikan sih. Namun jika ada pertanyaan Pm aja saya. Dalam kurun 24 jam akan saya balas.

(saya merasa, ni chapter agak aneh)


	8. Chapter 8

e... hai? Seperti biasa, sebelum memulai chapter saya AN dulu;

review's answer:

**Bhie Forsaken**: ee... EROike No jutsu? *HAHAHA* benar..benar. ya memang ciptaan Naruto kok. Tapi kalau dilihat disisi Humor memang jurus yang hebat. Namun jika didunia Ninja yang serius,... hal itu gak akan berguna. Contoh jika Naruto menggunakan jurus itu didepan Itachi( yang memiliki kontrol sempurna akan emosinya)... dijamin gak berguna. Ya... saya carinya yang original jutsu buatan Naruto.

**Nyanmaru Desu: ini dia Review yang saya suka. Saya suka dengan review yang panjang. Nah karena sudah beri Review yang menyenankan saya. Saya akan jawab pertanyaan anda(meskipun memberi bocoran info chapter depan2)... di ROOT masing-masing root dilatih dalam bertarung menggunakan kata-kata, seperti Sai yang suka membuat orang kesal dengan kata-kata kotornya(contoh saat bertemu Sakura) . Kalau Naruto sama seperti Sai, bisa menggunakan kata-kata dengan indah. YA... Naruto dan Sai saling kenal. kan ada saya bilang sebelumnya perawakan kulit pucat dan rambut hitam membawa Tanto di beberapa chapter sebelumnya... ya itu Sai.**

**Dan bagi reviewer lainnya: terimakasih banyak karena mau mereview cerita amatiran buatan saya.**

**Kalau soal pairing: **jujur aja, saya belum mikirkan ini. memang kalian melihat kilasan Romance di chapter Yakumo dan Temari, nah itu hanya Teasing. Alasan saya membuat seperti itu agar jalan cerita ini tidak hancur Cuma gara-gara pairing. Saya ingin memulai pelan-pelan saja. Saya ingin membuat perkembangan karakter terlebih dahulu, baik itu karakter utama atau yang lain, dan saya akan melakukannya kepada beberapa gadis lagi biar nantinya mudah ngambil pairingnya. Kalaupun gak ketemu jalan keluar...terpaksa pakai jalan semua impian lelaki(harem). Meskipun pada nantinya akan ada harem, namun yang saya gunakan adalah Mini-harem(2-4 gadis aja), saya gak suka yang mass harem, menghancurkan jalan cerita.

Tapi yang lebih pentingnya saya tidak akan menggunakan Gadis yang sudah Overuse. Saya akan memakai yang jarang/ tidak pernah dipakai sama sekali. Lagipula saya mau cari gadis yang cukup **tsundere **atau sedikit kasar namun bisa lembut juga. Alasannya... karena gadis seperti itu yang bisa conect ke Sifat Naruto. dan contohnya adalah Temari dan Yakumo. Jadi ringkasan semuanya adalah saya akan membuat romance berjalan dengan pelan mengikuti waktu. Biar alami gitu...

* * *

Kedua Jinchuriki berbeda Biju mulai jatuh dengan kecepatan hukum gravitasi. Dengan Naruto yang jatuh melalui pepohonan hingga sampai ke tanah. Sedangkan Gaara juga mengalami cara jatuh yang sama. Gaara yang sudah kehilangan semua tenaganya hanya bisa merintih kesakitan. Namun Gaara kemudian menyadari sesuatu. Menyadari hal yang paling ditakutinya...yaitu...kalah. tidak pernah dirasakan dalam hidupnya dia dikalahkan oleh seseorang.

Sedangkan Naruto yang menghantam tanah hanya bisa menahan sakit. Sakit karena efek samping penggunaan Chakra Kyuubi, sakit karena kehabisan 90 persen Chakranya. Dengan tenaga yang tersisa, Naruto mencoba bangun. Mencoba menggerakkan kakinya yang bergetar karena tidak kuat menahan beban tubuhnya yang serasa tiba-tiba berubah berat. Meskipun Naruto berhasil bangun dari retakkan tanah tempat dia jatuh, namun bagi Naruto hal yang tersusah adalah bergerak.

Bagaikan menyeret badannya, Naruto bergerak menuju Gaara, menuju Gaara yang saat ini melihatnya dengan ekspresi sangat takut. Dengan panik dan tenaga yang tersisa, Gaara Berteriak

"jangan dekati AKU! Keberadaanku tidak akan hilang!" teriak Gaara yang ketakutan. Gaara mencoba dengan panik menggerakan badannya, namun usahanya gagal akibat kesakitan dan lelah yang menyelimuti badannya.

Naruto dengan badan bagaikan Zombie akhirnya bisa sampai dihadapan Gaara yang saat ini berteriak ketakutan terhadap Naruto. mata Naruto yang tertutupi bayangan rambutnya hanya membuat hal itu semakin buruk. Mata Gaara melebar ketika melihat Naruto mengayunkan tangannya keatas. Gaara yang melihat aksi itu hanya bisa menutup matanya dengan segala harapan yang tersisa...

"HAAH!" ***CRASH!***

**"o**i buka matamu panda!" perintah Naruto dengan suara lelah.

Gaara yang tadinya merasa takdirnya akan berakhir dengan pelan membuka matanya. Mencoba melihat bagian tubuh mana yang hancur diserang Naruto. namun...tidak ada. Dengan sedikit tenaga yang tersisa, Gaara menggerakan lehernya agar dapat melihat jelas arah tangan Naruto tersebut. matanya melebar ketika melihat retakkan dalam disampingnya. Retakan dalam yang berasal dari tinju Naruto. tinju yang hanya berbeda beberapa cm dari wajahnya.

"apa kau akan mengakhiri keberadaanku..?" Tanya Gaara dengan gemetar saat melihat Naruto.

"dasar panda bodoh"

Mata Gaara kemudian dengan bingung melihat Naruto yang berlutut dan berbaring disampingnya. Dengan pandangan menuju langit yang cerah.

"apa maksudmu? Bukankah kau akan membunuhku... bukankah-" apapun yang dikatakan Gaara terputus oleh suara Naruto

"jangan bodoh Gaara, tidak mungkin aku membunuhmu. Membunuhmu sama saja dengan melepaskan Shukaku yang berada didalam tubuhmu. Dan tidak mungkin aku melakukkannya di saat ini." Jawab Naruto tanpa melihat Gaara.

Naruto kemudian dengan pelan melepas Armor tangan Anbu miliknya dan menaruhnya kesamping. Dengan lepasnya armor besi, terlihat tangan Naruto yang memiliki beberapa tulisan aneh yang membuat Gaara menaikkan alis matanya. Gaara hanya terdiam mendengar jawaban Naruto. dengan tenang meskipun masih memiliki ketakutan yang memancar dari tubuhnya, Gaara mengikuti pandangan Naruto dan melihat langit sore yang cerah.

"satu alasan lain, mengapa aku tidak membunuhmu adalah aku melihat diriku didalam dirimu.." Ucap Naruto memecahkan keheningan. "kita adalah manusia yang sama Gaara. Manusia yang dikorbankan untuk keselamatan Desa...Manusia pengorbanan ...atau Jinchuriki."

Mata Gaara melebar saat mendengar pengakuan Naruto, tidak pernah dalam angannya dia menemukan orang yang bernasib sama dengannya, dengan pandangan tidak percaya, Gaara melirik Naruto.

"jika apa yang kau katakan itu benar. Jika kau memang Jinchuriki sepertiku...mengapa kau tidak sepertiku? Mengapa kau tidak membuktikan keberadaanmu? Apakah karena kau memiliki teman? Atau karena ada orang yang mengakui keberadaanmu?.. APA UZUMAKI NARUT—"

Sekali lagi pertanyaan Gaara terputus akibat pukulan cukup kuat yang diterimanya di pipi kirinya.

"kau berisik sekali! Telingaku disampingmu tolol! Jadi tidak perlu teriak seperti anjing minta kawin!" Balas Naruto dengan kesal, diindikasikan dengan urat nadi yang muncul didahi kirinya.

Namun kemarahan Naruto mereda dengan cepat. Dengan menarik nafas yang cukup panjang.. Naruto membuka mulutnya

"cih... seperti dirimu...aku juga tidak memiliki teman, meskipun orang lain menganggap aku teman, namun aku tidak, aku hanya menganggap mereka rekan sesama Ninja Konoha... aku mengatakan hal itu karena yang mereka anggap teman adalah sebuah topeng, bukan diriku yang sebenarnya. Jujur saja; aku juga sepertimu, merasakan kesepian dan hal lainnya. Pada awalnya aku berusaha mencari keberadaan dengan meminta perhatian orang lain. Namun lambat-laun aku merasa hal itu tidak berguna dan memilih membiarkan apa yang dipikirkan orang lain mengenai diriku. Opini orang lain tidak berguna untuk orang seperti kita. Yang kita butuhkan hanyalah mengacuhkan mereka dan melakukan tugas kita sebagai pelindung desa kita. Dari situ orang-orang akan mulai mengakui keberadaan kita dan memperlakukan kita sebagai salah satu dari mereka. "

"apakah itu berhasil..?" Tanya Gaara dengan pelan.

"memang pada awalnya orang akan menganggapnya aneh. Ya... memang setelah melakukan itu, orang lain menganggapku sebagai manusia. Dan memperlakukanku sebagai orang biasa. Meskipun masih terkadang ada orang yang melihatku dengan tatapan benci, namun aku hanya membalasnya dengan jari tengahku. Aku tertawa saat melihat wajahnya yang sangat marah.." Ujar Naruto sambil mengingat ingatan masa lalu.

"orang-orang hanya takut karena apa yang berada didalam perut kita. Ketakutan mereka akhirnya memuncak ketika melihat masing-masing sifat kita. Jika aku menunjukkan sifat haus darah sepertimu kepada penduduk Desaku... tentu saja mereka akan menganggapku sebagai monster itu. mereka bukan menganggap kita sebagai monster karena apa yang kita bawa, Mereka menganggap kita monster karena apa yang kita lakukan. Penduduk desa tidak sebegitu bodohnya... mereka tahu perbedaan perkamen dan isinya. Kita ini adalah penjara, bukan apa yang ada didalamnya.." Ujar Naruto dengan senyum sambil menaikkan tangannya kelangit.

"...apakah kau memiliki teman?-maksudku dirimu yang sebenarnya" tanya Gaara dengan pelan

"teman ya... aku tidak tahu apakah ini bisa disebut teman. Namun aku memiliki beberapa orang yang berharga didalam hidupku. Berharga sehingga aku pun berani mengorbankan nyawaku untuk keselamatan orang itu. Karena tidak saja mau berteman dengan diriku yang terkadang terlalu arogan... tapi juga menerima diriku untuk apa aku ini." Ucap Naruto saat mengingat Danzo, Yakumo dan beberapa orang lagi.

"kau beruntung, kau mempunyai orang seperti itu ...Naruto" Ujar Gaara dengan pelan seakan mengingat masa lalunya

"Panda yang bodoh! Tentu saja kau memiliki orang seperti itu... memiliki orang yang mau menerima dirimu untuk apa yang berada dirimu. Hanya saja kau terlalu menutup dirimu. Cobalah untuk membuka pertahanan mentalmu itu...dan suatu saat kau akan menemukan orang yang bisa kau panggil orang yang berharga dalam hidupmu..." Ucap Naruto dengan memukul pelan tangan Gaara.

"kurasa... kurasa aku akan mencoba apa yang kau katakan Naruto.." balas Gaara dengan melirik Naruto. dari wajah datarnya tersebut, keluar sebuh senyum... meskipun itu Cuma pergerakan bibir yang sedikit, tapi tetap saja itu senyum.

"nah... baguslah kau mengerti... namun jika sekali lagi kau menyerang Desaku...**tentu saja akan ada konsekuensi-nya."**

"aku mengerti." Jawab Gaara dengan cepat.

"sighh... kurasa aku harus mengajarimu menggunakan dan mengontrol emosimu," dengan perkataan itu, Naruto menggigit jarinya dan mengusapkan pada satu lengan tangannya. Dari lengan tersebut keluar asap yang kemudian hilang menunjukkan sebuah buku. Dan memberikannya kepada Gaara.

Gaara yang bingung itu hanya menerima buku tersebut, dan membawanya keatas, agar dapat dilihat buku tentang apakah yang diberikan Naruto.

"1000 sumpahan dan Bagaiman cara menggunakan kata-kata dengan benar..?" kemudian mata Gaara mulai turun kebawah melihat tulisan pengarangnya "pengarang; Maelstrom" namun mata Gaara menyipit ketika melihat sebuah tanda kurung dan membacanya "(Naruto)"

"ee.. tidak ada salahnya kan promosi.." ujar Naruto tanpa melihat Gaara. Badannya kini sudah berbalik arah agar tidak melihat Gaara.

Gaara yang pada awalnya tidak percaya itu, membuka sebuah lembaran baru dan mencoba membaca alinea pertama. Namun dengan cepat ditutup kembali karena beratnya penggunaan kata-katanya. _'akan kucoba dirumah' _batin Gaara dengan memasukkan kedua buku tersebut kedalam bajunya.

Namun perbincangan kedua Jinchuriki tersebut terpaksa berhenti ketika kedatangan sosok-sosok baru. Dengan Naruto muncul sosk bayangan pria besar dengan rambut putih yang siaga.

Sedangkan dengan Gaara, dua remaja dengan aksi perlindungan disekitar Gaara

"Naruto apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Jiraiya dengan serius sekaligus menaikkan level Chakranya saat melihat Gaara. Mencoba untuk mengeliminasi musuh, Jiraiya bergerak. Namun diberhentikan oleh kata-kata naruto.

"sudah Cukup Jiraiya! Mereka bukan musuh"

"apa kau bodoh!? Mereka adalah—" apapun yang dikatakan Jiraiya berhenti dilidahnya karena tatapan Naruto.

"mereka hanya anak-anak Jiraiya! Mereka juga sudah tertipu dengan aksi penyerangan ini."

"apa maksudmu?"

"ahh.. nanti saja aku jelaskan, pokoknya sekarang mereka bukan masalah kita. Bagaimana dengan Danzo-sensei dan Hokage-sama?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Naruto, Jiraiya melebarkan matanya dan melompat dengan cepat kearah Konoha. Tapi sebelum dia pergi, Jiraiya berteriak "mereka adalah masalahmu Naruto! lakukan dengan frofesional!"

"jadi ini adalah perpisahan..." Ucap Gaara dari kedua pundak saudaranya.

"kurasa begitu panda... kuharap kau mempelajari buku tersebut" Ucap Naruto dengan bangga "aku ingin melihat bagaiman perkembanganmu suatu saat...teman" Ucap Naruto dengan senyum.

Mata Gaara melebar ketika mendengar satu kata yang selalu diimpikannya sejak kecil. Satu kata yang sudah menghangatkan hatinya yang telah sakit dari dahulu

"ya...Teman.." Ucap Gaara dengan senyum kecil.

Temari hanya bisa melihat Gaara dengan tatapan terkejut. Namun hal itu berubah menjadi kebahagiaan. Hal yang tidak diketahui kedua Jinchuriki tersebut, adalah Temari yang menguping pembicaraan Naruto dan Gaara. Hatinya meleleh ketika melihat Naruto menembus pertahan batin Gaara, kini Temari sangat tidak sabar melihat apa yang terjadi dengan masa depan. Apakah Gaara akan berubah...

Namun satu hal yang paling membahagiakan Temari adalah Janji yang ditepati Naruto. dengan pelan melepaskan sandaran Adiknya, Temari berjalan kedepan menuju Naruto. menuju Naruto yang menaikkan alis mata ingin tahu. Namun mata Naruto melebar ketika merasakan aksi yang tidak pernah diduganya dari seorang gadis.

Temari mencium pipinya.

Namun hal itu tidak berlangsung lama, ketika Temari dengan cepat melepas bibirnya dari Naruto. wajahnya Temari kini memerah dan lirik matanya telah berpindah tempat.

"It—u bukannya aku suka sama kamu atau apa. I-tu hanya tanda terima kasih untukmu dari-ku dan..tanda—sudahlah! Yang penting aku bukan suka samamu!" Ujar Temari dengan panik ketika melakukan aksinya tersebut. dengan cepat Temari berlari kearah Gaara dan Kankuro yang masih dengan ekspresi terkejut melihat aksi pemberani kakak mereka.

"ayo pergi!" perintah Temari dengan cepat seraya ingin menjauh dari hal memalukkan yang baru dilakukannya. Kedua saudara itu hanya mengangguk dengan cepat. Ketiga saudara itu pun akhirnya melompat pergi, menuju Desa mereka. meninggalkan Naruto yang memegang pipinya dan mulutnya yang terbuka lebar seakan tidak bisa bergerak setelah merasakan sepasang bibir lembur yang menyentuh pipinya. Naruto yang ternganga tersebut hanya bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata dalam bahasa alien setelah hal tak terduga yang dilakukan Temari...

**"WHAT THE F*CK JUST HAPPEN!?"**

Setelah itu Naruto pingsan karena kehabisan tenaga terakhirnya untuk berteriak. Sekitar dari tiga jam lewat barulah medis datang membawa Naruto ke Rumah sakit untuk perawatan.

setelah cukup jauh dari Naruto. keheningan ketiga saudara itu akhirnya pecah akibat suara dari Gaara. Dengan melebarkan mata, temari dan Kankuro melihat Gaara seakan tidak percaya tentang apa yang mereka dengar dari adik mereka.

"temari..Kankuro.. maafkan aku"

...

"tentu saja adik bodoh" Balas kedua kakak tersebut dengan senyum.

**XXXX**

"ugh... "

Mata Naruto terbuka dengan pelan, terkadang masih memejamkan matanya karena cahaya lampu yang berada diatasnya. Namun setelah bisa beradaptasi Naruto membuka kedua matanya, dan menatap atap yang terkadang dia hampiri.

_'rumah sakit' _batin Naruto saat melihat atap putih. Naruto kemudian mencoba menggerakan badannya, meskipun dapat merasakan tubuhnya sudah kembali normal, namun Naruto tahu dia masih mengalami pemulihan. Diindikasikan dengan aura berwarna merah yang terkadang keluar dan menutupi sebuah luka atau bagian tubuhnya.

Naruto kemudian mencoba menggerakan tangan kirinya, namun tidak bisa. Karena suatu beban yang tertindih tepat ditangannya tersebut. dengan sedikit usaha, Naruto melirik beban apa itu... dan matanya langsung melebar sebentar, namun Naruto yang terkejut itu berubah ekspresi menjadi senyum ketika melihat siapa beban itu..

"Yakumo.." bisik Naruto dengan pelan, dan melihat gadis yang tertidur ditangannya tersebut. dengan tangan kanannya Naruto meraih Yakumo. Dan mengusap rambutnya dari matanya agar dapat melihat dengan lebih jelas wajah tertidut Yakumo.

"ew... iler" Ujar Naruto dengan cukup keras. Tentu saja suara Naruto membuat Yakumo terbangun dari tidurnya dan langsung melirik arah suara tersebut.

"Naruto-kun!" Ujar Yakumo dengan bahagia saat melihat Sosok Naruto yang bangun, mengacuhkan iler yang mulai mengeras di bawah mulutnya.

"ee..hai"

"kau tahu kau membuatku sangat khawatir. Dengan cepat aku langsung kemari melihat keadaanmu! Apakah kau masih terluka? Apa ada yang mau kau makan? Apa ada yang mau kau minum atau mau kupanggi—" Ucap Yakumo dengan cepat.

"ssst... tidak perlu sebegitu panik...Yakumo. aku tidak apa-apa,"

"tapi—"

"aku bilang tidak apa-apa kok. Hanya lelah sedikit.. sebentar lagi juga akan pulih. Tapi...terimakasih mau menghawatirkanku.." Ujar Naruto dengan senyum tulus.

"Tentu saja aku mengkhawatirkanmu. Aku kan temanmu... lagipula..."

"lagipula?"

"tidak jadi!" ujar Yakumo dengan keras. Namun aksi Yakumo tersebut mendapat perhatian, karena seorang suster datang dari pintu dengan wajah yang kesal. Menasehati Yakumo mengenai volume suaranya. Yakumo hanya membungkuk berkali-kali untuk minta maaf. Setelah suster utu pergi, Yakumo kembali duduk dikursi tempat tidur Naruto.

Kedua remaja itu hening seketika. Tidak tahu harus berbuat bagaimana, tidak ada yang berani mengatakan satu patah katapun. Yakumo yang pada saat ini gugup. Dan Naruto yang sedang merenung sendiri.

"aku tidak tahu harus memulai bagaimana..." Ucap Naruto tatap muka.

"...sama"

"tapi aku hanya ingin berterimakasih padamu, karena mau menjengukku... ini adalah pertama kali seseorang menjengukku kecuali Guruku. Dan...itu membuatku senang Yakumo. Senang karena aku akhirnya mempunyai seseorang yang menganggapku sebagai temannya dan mau mengkhawatirkanku.." Ujar Naruto dengan pelan. Yakumo tentu saja mendengar perkataan Naruto dengan jelas. Perasaannya campur aduk ketika mendengar perkataan Naruto. di satu sisi, Yakumo senang mendengar perkataan Naruto namun disatu sisi, Yakumo bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri; apakah selama ini dia hanya menganggapku teman?.

Melihat wajah sedih Yakumo tentu saja membuat Naruto sedikit bingung. Naruto tidak tahu dibagian kata mana dia salah. Tidak terasa Naruto memegang suatu benda dilehernya. Suatu kalung dengan suatu benda terikat pada tali kalungnya. Dengan sedikit usaha, Naruto melepas benda tersebut dengan pelan...dengan sedkit keberanian, Naruto memberikannya kepada Yakumo...

"apa ini..." Tanya Yakumo dengan pelan, dan mencoba memperhatikan dengan jelas benda yang diberikan Naruto. "jepitan rambut...indahnya..." Ucap Yakumo mengaggumi kecantikan dan corak jepit rambut tersebut. meskipun terlihat cukup lama, namun jepit rambut tersebut tetap memancarkan keindahannya.

"untukku..?" tanya Yakumo dengan ingin tahu

"itu untukmu Yakumo.. meskipun itu benda yang cukup lama dan tidak berguna...namun itu adalah salah satu benda paling aku jaga dan hargai. Bagiku itu tidak bisa diganti dengan barang apapun..."

Mendengar itu tentu saja membuat jantung Yakumo berdetak dengan cepat, akan kemungkinan milik siapa jepitan rambut tersebut.

"itu adalah jepitan Rambut kesayangan Ibuku... Uzumaki Kushina. Dan aku mau kau menerimannya..." Ujar Naruto dengan senyum seakan mengingat ingatan kecil yang masih tersisa mengenai Ibunya saat menggunakan jepitan rambut tersebut.

"tapi ini kan—"

"sudah terimalah, aku ingin kamu yang memilikinya... kau merupakan salah satu orang penting dalam hidupku, lagipula kau merupakan salah satu orang penting dalam hiduplu. Ditambah lagi, meskipun itu peninggalan Ibuku, namun tidak mungkin aku memakainya..." Jawab Naruto tanpa melihat wajah Yakumo.

Dengan jantung yang berdetak keras, Yakumo melepas jepitan rambut miliknya dan mencoba memasang jepitan rambut pemberian Naruto. mata Naruto tanpa sadar melirik Yakumo yang sudah memasang jepitan rambut pemberiannya. Dan saat melihat itu...Naruto hanya memiliki dua kata saat melihat Yakumo '_mirip Ibu...'_

Melihat kembali ekspresi wajah Naruto membuat Yakumo tersipu malu dan akhirnya melirik kearah lain "baga-imana?" tanya Yakumo dengan pelan

"kau...cantik..." jawab Naruto dengan sama pelannya

"...terima-kasih..."

"..ya..."

"..."

"..."

"heeheheheh... cinta muda bersemi dipagi hari'~~ lalala~laa~" mendengar suara tawa tua itu tentu saja membuat Naruto dan Yakumo terkejut dan terbangun dari angan mereka masing-masing. Dengan wajah memerah karena ada orang lain yang mendengar.

"Jiraiya-san tidak baik bagimu untuk mendengar pembicaraan orang. Lagipula kapan kau datang?" Tanya Naruto denga datar.

"hoohohoh nak-nak, aku sudah berada disini sejak pertama kali kau bilang "iler" tentu saja kau tidak bisa mendeteksiku karena ... aku luar biasa" Proklamasi Jiraiya dengan mencoba melakukan gerakan aneh, namun Jiraiya terpaksa membatalkan perkenalanya tersebut akibat seorang suster dengan marah memasuki kamar itu lagi.

"nah... akhirnya dia pergi" Ucap Jiraiya dengan menghela nafas. Setelah mendengar peringatan dari suster bahwa ini adalah rumah sakit, bukan diskotik.

"Naruto aku ingin berbicara denganmu...ini serius." Ujar Jiraiya dengan nada serius, hilang sudah muka bercandannya digantikan denga muka seorang Ninja Veteran yang selamat dari peperangan

Mendengar perkataan Jiraiya tentu saja membuat Naruto langsung berubah menjadi mode seriusnya.

Melihat ketegangan antara dua orang tersebut, akhirnya Yakumo berdiri dan meninggalkan tempat tersebut sebelum memberikan salam perpisahan.

"ada apa?" Tanya Naruto dengan serius. Mencoba menebak apakah yang dikatakan Jiraiya.

"Hokage ketiga...dan Danzo meninggal"

Kalimat yang dikatakan Jiraiya itu tentu bagaikan peluru yang menembus dada Naruto, perasaannya kini campur aduk ketika mendengar hal itu.

"bagaimana bisa?" tanya Naruto dengan datar. Namun pernafasan Naruto yang cepat mengatakan hal sebaliknya.

"Hokage ketiga meninggal karena menggunakan jurus penyegelan dewa kematian milik klanmu." Ucap Jiraiya dengan sedih

"k-alau Danzou-sensei?." Tanya Naruto dengan gugup. "sedangkan Dengan Danzou...dia mati karena menggunakan Jurus bunuh diri ciptaannya, dia melakukannya untuk mengalahkan dan menghancurkan tubuh Hashirama, dan dia...berhasil. kalau jurus yang digunakannya aku tidak tahu...tapi sebagai muridnya kau tahu kan Naruto..?"

"..." Naruto tidak menjawab pertanyaan Jiraiya, tentu saja Naruto tahu jurus apa yang digunakan Danzo. Jurus itu adalah kartu andalan terakhir jika misi yang dijalankan setiap anggota ROOT tidak berjalan dengan sesuai rencana. Jurus yang menggunakan tubuh itu sendiri sebagai media kekuatan. Menghisap seluruh kekuatan tubuh dan merubahnya menjadi Bom hidup. Dan...dipastikan... tubuh sang pengguna akan hancur menjadi abu tanpa jejak setelah penggunaan jurus bunuh diri tersebut.

Namun Dada Naruto terasa seperti sakit. Sakit saat memikirkan orang yang merewat dan melatihnya selama ini akhirnya pergi meninggalkan dunia. tidak pernah dalam mimpi liarnya dia akan mengalami hal ini untuk kedua kalinya. Meskipun dia diajarkan.. bahwa menjadi Ninja memiliki resiko kematian yang besar dan banyak Ninja lain yang mati dalam pertempuran... namun entah kenapa Naruto tidak bisa menerima kematian itu.

"namun Danzo meninggalkan surat dengan segel, segel yang hanya merespon Chakramu. Dan kami tahu..surat itu ditujukkan untukmu." Ujar Jiraiya dan mengeluarkan sebuah surat dari dadanya dan memberikannya kepada Naruto. Naruto tidak menunggu lama, dengan cepat dia megirim sedikit Chakranya kepada sampul surat tersebut. dengan tangan bergetar Naruto membaca dalam hati surat pemberian Gurunya tersebut.

"begitukah Guru... kau menginginkanku melakukannya... tentu saja." Ujar Naruto pada dirinya.

"aku tidak akan meminta kau memberi tahu apa yang diberikan Pak tua itu, namun kehadiranmu diminta dalam pertemuan para Penasehat dan kepala klan." Ujar Jiraiya dengan serius.

"baiklah... " balas Naruto. dengan cepat Naruto memakai pakaian Anbunya(tanpa topeng) dan mengangguk kearah Jiraiya. Jiraiya kemudian membuat satu segel dan shunshin menuju pertemuan. Sedangkan Naruto hanya dengan kontrol batin langsung menghilang dengan dedaunan mengiringi kepergiannya.

XXX

"jiraiya dari Tiga Sanin"

"dan Naruto Uzumaki, Anbu Fox"

"kau tahu mengapa kalian diundang kesini?" tanya Koharu salah satu penasehat Hokage.

"tentu saja aku tidak tahu nenek Tua.." Jawab Naruto dengan kesal

"beran—"

"sudah cukup Koharu, kau bukanlah Hokage jadi jangan bertingkah seperti dia" Teriak Jiraiya dengan menaikkan level Chakranya. Membuat Koharu keringat dingin ketika mendengar hal itu.

"sudah cukup.. kita rapat bukan untuk berkelahi seperti anak Tk. Kita disini untuk membahas kerugian dan masalah status Hokage... kita tidak bisa hanya diam saja dan merenungi kesedihan. Pertahanan Desa kita sudah menurun 60% pada saat ini. jika sekali lagi ada invasi Ke Desa kita... tamat lah kita. Apalagi Desa kita yang sudah kehilangan pemimpin... meskipun ini terlalu buru-buru namun kita harus segera mencari Hokage yang baru. Kursi kepemimpinan Desa kita tidak boleh kosong. Kita harus menunjukkan dengan segera bahwa Desa kita tidak mengalami kerusakan berat. Kita harus menunnjukkan bahwa Desa kita masih bisa berdiri dengan tegak." Jelaskan Shikaku dengan serius, sekaligus mengukur semua kemungkinan yang terjadi jika kerusakan Desa semakin parah.

"dan sebab itu, kita akan memutuskan Jiraiya sebagai Hokage" Ujar Homura.

"aku menolak" jawab Jiraiya dengan cepat."apa kau bodoh!? Aku tidak mungkin menjadi Hokage saat masih memiliki jaringan mata-mata. Desa kita tidak bisa ketinggalan Informasi Dunia luar. Dan hanya aku yang bisa melakukannya... .Suruh Naruto saja. Dia sudah memiliki kemampuan, taktik dan kepempinan saat pertempuran kemarin. Lagipula Hokage ketiga berencana akan menunjukkan Naruto sebagai Hokage yang baru...

Terdengar sentakkan nafas dari beberapa orang saat mendengar Naruto. namun mereka kembali diam dengan cepat karena mereka juga sudah tahu kemampuan Naruto yang sebenarnya, Naruto memang materi Hokage. Mereka sudah melihat aksi Naruto dan anbu Fox saat peperangan. Dan mereka takjub...

"jadi sudah diputuskan..."

"aku menolak" Ucap Naruto dengan cepat. Memecah ketegangan tersebut.

"mengapa Naruto? bukankak itu mimpimu dari dulu?" tanya Jiraiya tidak percaya. Para kepala keluarga dan penasehat pun ingin tahu dan melihat Naruto yang menutup matanya seakan menunggu..

"seberapa inginnya aku menjadi Hokage, namun saat ini aku tidak bisa. Aku baru menyadari kemampuan dan kekuatan ku belum sempurna. Dibuktikan dengan tenagaku yang sudah habis hanya melawan ekor satu. Tidak mungkin aku menjadi Hokage hanya dengan kemampuan segitu saja. Aku Jinchuriki ekor sembilan... sudah kelelahan mengatasi ekor satu?" Ujar Naruto dengan menarik nafas

"lagipula ditambah informasi Jiraiya mengenai kelompok kriminal kelas S yang katanya mengincar para Jinchuriki, aku tidak bisa hanya diam di kantor saja, aku harus melatih kemampuanku agar dapat mengatasi kelompok itu. ditambah lagi legasi dari Guruku yang harus kujalani... aku tidak bisa menjadi Hokage saat ini." Jelaskan Naruto.

"apa maksudmu Uzumaki Naruto?"

"jangan bermain bodoh koharu, kau sendiri tahu apa yang dijalankan Guruku..."

"ROOT!?" terdengar sentakkan dari seluruh dewan saat mendengar hal itu.

"ya... seperti yang diminta Guruku, aku adalah pemimpin baru dari bagian militer ROOT. Beranggotakan 500 orang lebih root. Dengan tugas menjalankan misi yang termasuk misi bunuh diri. Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan milter itu tanpa pemimpin. aku harus mengontrolnya terlebih dahulu, sebelum bisa melakukan tugas lain. "

"kenapa tidak dibubarkan saja?" tanya Hiashi

"apa kau bodoh mata keranjang? Kita tidak bisa membubarkan organisasi itu, kau lihat saja desa dan para Ninja permukaan kita sekarang. ROOT saat ini sangat diperlukan untuk melindungi Desa dan melakukan tugas yang berbahaya demi pembangunan kembali Desa kita. Root adalah Bayangan, Root adalah akar yang menopang pohon. Jika tidak ada akar, pohon nantinya akan tumbang. Dan Konoha adalah pohon dan ROOT adalah akarnya, jika ROOT tidak ada atau dibubarkan maka Konoha akan hancur dengan sendirnya..." Ujar Naruto dengan keras tanpa takut.

Para dewan hanya terdiam mendengar penjelasan Naruto. mereka juga tahu kepentingan adanya ROOT. Meskipun ROOT tidak manusiawi, namun hal itu diperlukan... untuk keselamatan Desa Konoha.

"jadi... siapa yang akan menjadi Hokage?" tanya Tsume yang baru memasuki pembicaraan.

"Tsunade..." jawab Jiraiya.

"tapi kan dia sudah lama menghilang dari Desa, tidak mungkin kita dapat mencari lokasinya saat ini"

"apa kau bodoh? Tentu saja kita dapat mencari keberadaan Tsunade, karena aku si hebat Mata-mata Jiraiya" Ujar Jiraiya dengan membuka perkenalan.

"tapi jika dia menolak..?" tanya Homura.

"dia tidak akan menolak, dia adalah Ninja Konoha, dan mempunyai kewajiban melayani Desa. Jika dia menolak. Maka statusnya akan kita ubah... menjadi pengkhianat. Hokage-sama terlalu lama membiarkan hal ini terjadi dan menyebabkan Tsunade keenakan diluar sana. Dia sudah lama keluar dari Desa dan mengacuhkan tugasnya sebagai pelindung desa konoha, dan ini saatnya dia kembali... jika dia menolak kita harus mengeliminasinya, Senju ataupun tidak" jawab Naruto dengan dingin.

"apa itu tidak terlalu berlebihan Naruto?"

"kau seharusnya sudah tahu hal ini Jiraiya, kelakuannya tidak dapat ditoleransi lagi. Meskipun dia salah satu dari tiga sanin dan merupakan salah satu Ninja Konoha terkuat... namun apa gunanya jika dia tidak melayani desa kita? Dia hanya menjadi beban untuk Desa kita. Dia membuat malu sebagai keluarga Senju dan kakeknya... dan lebih penting... dia membuat malu sebagai salah satu keturunan Klanku,... klan Uzumaki" balas Naruto dengan dingin, yang membuat Jiraiya menghela nafas. Dalam hatinya dia berharap agar Tsunade setuju, jika tidak ... kekacuan akan terjadi, apalagi kata-kata Naruto yang sepertinya memasuki kepala para dewan. Diindikasikan dengan anggukan mereka mengenai kelakukan Tsunade.

"baiklah... kau dan aku akan mencari Tsunade 3 hari dari sekarang. Saat ini kita harus membahas mengenai pemakaman Hokage ketiga."

* * *

XXXXX

**Next chapter : FINDING TSUNADE**

**Wew.. saat saya menulis dialaog Naruto dan Dewan, saya semangat banget. Tidak tahu kenapa...**

**Memang kelakuan Naruto agak kejam, namun dia mempunyai idelis yang hampir sama dengan Danzo. Dia tidak suka dengan ninja yang membuang desanya sendiri.**

**Maaf ada kesalahan kecil disana-sini. Jika ada pertanyaan, PM Saja... jika tidak tinggalkan lah sebuah Review agar saya merasa bahwa karya saya dihargai.**

**(NI SUDAH GW PANJANGIN CHAPTERNYA)**

**Ada pertanyaan nih: ada yang tahu gak cerita Romance Naruto dengan FemSasuke yang bagus di Se****k FF indo?**


End file.
